Twilight Rewritten
by Tiffany 'n' Peyton
Summary: What if Bella refused Edward? What if she started falling for Jacob? Follow their adventures through love, arguments, secrets and surprises. THIS is how the story should've been! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I'm rewriting Twilight so that Jacob and Bella end up together. This story is pretty much the same as Stephenie Meyer had it but it is different as I am adding my own twists into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot line. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Arriving

My mother, Renee, drove me to the airport.

I was going to the small town of Forks in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State to visit my father.

The inconsequential little town is constantly covered by clouds and rain and is by far the rainiest place in the United States of America.

It was from this town that my mother escaped with me when I was merely a few months old.

I would miss the scorching heat, extensive city and cloudless blue skies of Phoenix. Most of all, I would miss the sun.

The only thing that kept me from changing my mind was the fact that I was only doing this to make my mother happy.

Phil, my mother's new husband, is a minor league baseball player. He's going to Florida and I know that if I stay behind I'll only make her upset.

It will be a good thing to visit my father. I rarely ever see him now. Every summer I was forced to spend a month with him in Forks.

When I was fourteen I put my foot down. I'd had enough of the gloomy, depressing town. It was too wet and too green for my liking. My Dad now spends two weeks with me in California instead.

"You don't have to do this," my mother said before I got on the plane.

I'd seriously lost count of how many times she's said that. I was having a hard time leaving my mother but I wouldn't admit that.

Sometimes I honestly felt like I was the adult. I would constantly have to remind her of everyday things. Phil was with her though so surely she would have food in the house and the bills would get paid and she would have gas in the car.

"I want to," I lied again.

My mother sighed. "Well, be safe then and call me when you land."

"I will," I said as I hugged her.

"And tell Charlie I said hi."

I nodded and walked towards the plane. "If you want to come home just let me know! I'll be here for you!" she called.

I turned slightly, nodded and continued walking.

The four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle was incredibly boring.

After arriving in Seattle I took a small plane down to Port Angeles. Not long after arriving in Port Angeles I saw Charlie.

"Hey Bells," he said as I stumbled my way off the plane.

Charlie seemed happy that I had come to stay. He had already enrolled me in high school and he had even agreed to help me buy a car.

"Hey Dad," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.

Like my mother before me, I didn't bother to hide my distaste for Forks.

After our very brief hellos we climbed in the cruiser. This was my main reason for wanting my own car.

I did not want to be driven around in a police cruiser. My father was chief Swan to the people of Forks.

My luggage fit easily into the trunk of the car. Most of my clothes weren't suitable for Forks. I would easily freeze in them.

After we started driving Charlie announced that he had found a really cheap car for me.

"What kind?" I asked, honestly curious.

"A Chevy."

"Where did you get it?"

"Billy Black from down at La Push. You remember him right?"

"I think I know him. The name sounds familiar."

"He used to go fishing with us when you visited during the summer."

I stayed silent. I hated fishing and I rarely paid attention so that was probably why I didn't remember him properly.

I knew his daughters and his son was one of my best friends when I came here. I would have to catch up with him. He'd be about 16 now I think.

"It didn't cost much. He offered to sell me his truck cheap now that he's in a wheelchair."

"When did he get it?"

"Around the nineteen-eighties I think. It was new in the late fifties at the earliest."

"Dad. I know nothing about cars. What if something goes wrong? I doubt people would even sell parts for something that old."

"Bells, really, relax. Everything will be fine, the thing is in great shape."

The drive back to Forks was pretty much silent apart from a few comments we made.

Like I predicted, everything was green; too green and much too wet.

That definitely won't help me. I am really uncoordinated.

Charlie still lived in the small house he had since he married my mother.

As we pulled up I noticed the truck Charlie had bought me.

It was a faded red, almost orange and I honestly loved it. At least when I started school here tomorrow I wouldn't have to be seen in Charlie's police cruiser.

"Thanks Dad! I love it!" I said as I admired the truck.

He just nodded as he grabbed my luggage from the cruiser.

Charlie wasn't one for expressing his feelings and he was obviously embarrassed by my thanks. I guess that's where I got that from.

I got the bedroom in the west of the house. It had been my room ever since I was born. The only changes that had been made were I now had a bed instead of a crib and a desk.

On the desk was an old second-hand computer and a phone line was stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. My mother had insisted we do this so that we could stay in touch easily.

The only other problem I could think of other than the fact that I hated this town was that there was only one small bathroom in this house so I would have to share with Charlie.

After placing my bags in my room he left. That was one of the good things about him, he doesn't hover.

As I unpacked I thought about my mother and Phoenix.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon. I ate dinner in silence and then went back upstairs to sleep.

I changed into my old sweats and lay down in bed.

I tried to sleep but the rain falling against the roof and the wind the constantly _whooshed_ around the house was making it impossible.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

After a while I pulled the covers over my head and I eventually added the pillow as well. It helped a bit but not much.

I didn't fall asleep until after midnight.

When I woke up all I could see was fog. After Charlie left for work after our quiet breakfast I sat at the table.

Nothing in this house had changed.

I knew it was too early to go to school but I just couldn't stay in the house any longer. I was too uncomfortable knowing my Dad had never gotten over my Mom.

I locked up and hurried out to my truck.

Instead of the crunch I was used to hearing the ground sloshed under my feet.

I started the truck and it roared to life.

Like most things around here, the high school was just off the highway. I almost drove past it.

Luckily I saw the sign that declared the place as Forks High.

No one was here yet so I parked in front of the office building and walked inside to get directions. It was much warmer than I expected.

There were a few folding chairs in the small waiting room and the walls were crowded with awards and notices.

The office was also crowded with plants growing in plastic pots.

'_Seriously, don't they have enough green things in this town?' _I thought.

I walked up to the desk that divided the office and an older looking woman looked up. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh, yes of course," she said as she rummaged through a pile of papers. After finding the ones she wanted she walked back over to me.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school."

She marked out the best routes for me to take and she went over my classes.

"Get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back after school," she said as she handed me a slip.

I carefully walked back out to my truck and noticed other students were now arriving.

I started my truck again and followed the traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older models like mine. The newest car was a shiny silver Volvo.

I cut the engine as soon as I was in a park. I sat in the cab and tried to memorize the map. I didn't want to draw attention to myself by having to walk around with it in front of my face all day.

After a moment I stepped out of the truck and walked in with the crowd of teenagers. I found my first class and took the slip up to the teacher. Thankfully, he didn't have me introduce myself.

I was told to sit in an empty desk at the back. This made me feel a little better. No one could stare at me if I was in the back, or so I thought. They somehow found a way.

I'd read everything on the booklist already. I began to wonder if my Mom would send out my old essays but then again, she would probably think of that as cheating and in a way it was.

When the bell rang an overly helpful looking boy leaned over to talk to me. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella," I corrected, nodding.

"What class do you have next?" he asked

"Uh, Government."

"I could show you the way; I'm heading in that direction. I'm Eric by the way."

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly.

We walked outside after grabbing our coats.

The rain had picked up.

On the way over we talked about different things, mainly about how Forks was much different to Phoenix.

The rest of my morning was pretty much the same. I would walk in, get the teacher to sign the slip, go to my seat and then not really pay attention due to my lack of interest.

I was only forced to introduce myself in front of one class, calculus.

When the bell finally rang, signally it was time for lunch, I sighed in relief.

On my way over to the cafeteria my mind was filled with Jacob.

I hadn't seen him in ages and it was quiet possible I wouldn't recognize him.

It was also possible that he wouldn't recognize me.

When I was seated in the cafeteria, I saw the five of them.

They were incredibly pale, paler than me, beautiful and graceful.

They were sitting as far away from everyone else as the small cafeteria would allow. Each of them was different.

One of the males, the one with honey blonde hair, looked like he was in pain. Beside him sat a small girl with spiky black hair.

Another one of the males had short black hair and he was extremely muscular. He sat with a blonde female. She was easily the prettiest one there, apart from the boy I lay my eyes on next.

His hair was an untidy reddish brown; I guess you could call it bronze.

I didn't know what it was but something attracted me to him. Something else though, told me to stay away.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She glanced up at me and said "They're the Cullens. The honey blonde male is Jasper. The blonde girl is his twin Rosalie. The little spiky haired girl, Alice, is his girlfriend and the big male is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett. The other boy is Edward. He's single but no one here is good enough for him. He even turned me down. They're all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen."

I nodded and glanced back at the Cullens. They all seemed to be staring at me.

'_Great,' _I thought.

At first I thought it was nothing so I went back to eating my lunch and participating in the boring conversation.

I glanced back up at the Cullens but that was a bad move. Edward was glaring at me; his black eyes seemed to be full of hate and something else, possibly frustration.

_What's his problem?_

As they stared at me I felt something bubbling up inside me; fear, possibly.

It was now that my brain clicked. They weren't normal but I couldn't place why.

They were all different but then they were all the same.

My instincts were telling me to run so that's exactly what I did.

I didn't care that I would miss class and I didn't care that the entire cafeteria probably thought I was crazy.

I walked quickly into the office to tell Mrs Cope that I was going home because I didn't feel well.

I wasn't exactly lying.

As soon as I was given the okay to go I ran through the sheeting rain to my truck.

It roared to life and I drove home.

As soon as I'd parked my truck I went inside and up to my room. I had only been home for about ten minutes when I heard a car in the driveway.

I walked over to my window and peered out.

Charlie was back.

I saw him glance at my truck then he walked up to the door and came inside.

"Bells?" he called.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What are you doing back? School's not over yet."

"I wasn't feeling well so I came home."

He appeared at my door. I saw him glance over me. "You get better then Bells."

I nodded and he walked away.

I was going to regret going to school tomorrow, although I could probably use the sick excuse to get out of it.

I did not want to meet Edward Cullen and I certainly did not want to find out why he was glaring at me.

The worst part of it all was that it was unavoidable.

I would probably end up meeting him knowing my luck.

My stay in Forks looked as if it was not going to be pleasant.

**A/N: What do you think? This is my first fanfic and I would love to get support. Any tips you have on how I can improve my writing are appreciated as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Excuses

The next day I used the sick excuse and luckily, Charlie believed it.

He left for work and I was alone. I honestly couldn't find anything to do. I didn't want to read as I had read every book in this house multiple times and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing so I decided to clean.

I did the washing, dusting and vacuuming but that barely took up any time.

I sat on my bed and tried to think of something to do. I couldn't go out because if someone saw me they would tell Charlie then I'd be in trouble and everyone I knew would be in school.

I just lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I would not, could not, live like this anymore. I would have to go to school tomorrow and just deal with whatever happens.

When I finally heard the clunking of Charlie's boots on the porch I got up. Now would be the best time to start making dinner.

I walked slowly into the kitchen and started to prepare things.

"Are you sure you want to do that Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm feeling better now."

Charlie nodded his head and walked off, muttering something I couldn't understand. I heard the television turn on and I heard the recliner groan as Charlie sat down.

After I finished preparing dinner and put it in the oven I walked out to the living room.

I glanced up at the television to see that Charlie was watching a baseball game. Baseball seriously bored me. As I sat there watching the game I felt my boredom growing. I would honestly feel better if I was home alone again.

After a while I found myself just staring at the floor.

Luckily, I was saved by the kitchen timer.

I got up and hurried into the kitchen, making sure I didn't trip. I served my dinner and Charlie's and set the plates on the table.

Dinner, like all our meals, was fairly silent. Charlie asked a few questions about my day and I answered honestly. After I finished, I washed the dishes and went upstairs to bed after saying good night to Charlie. The night was surprisingly peaceful.

When I woke up I was surprised to see actual sunlight coming through the window. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school but I would not face utter boredom again.

Charlie left for work shortly after I woke up. I stayed in my room for a while just thinking about what the day could possibly bring.

My eyes darted to the alarm clock after a while. The red numbers told me it was 7:39am. It was then that I realized I would soon be late for school.

I ate my breakfast, washed up and got ready. I walked outside so I didn't fall and climbed into my truck, letting it roar to life.

I drove to the school and after finding the first open space I parked my car and walked in.

I was already kind of late.

My morning classes where simple and passed quickly. Mike walked with me to the cafeteria. I was not looking forward to this.

If Edward Cullen was here I would just have to face him even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. I bought my food without paying attention and followed Mike to the table.

Without being obvious, I glanced towards the table the Cullens were sitting at the other day. To my surprise, they weren't there. I was glad about that. I scanned the cafeteria but I couldn't see them.

Maybe they weren't in...

Jessica snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Did you hear me Bella?"

"Sorry, no. I was... thinking about something else."

"More like someone else. I saw you looking at the table over there. Were you looking for Edward?"

I shrugged and blushed slightly.

"You were! I can't blame you though. He is so hot! Unfortunately, Mr and Mrs Cullen take the kids out when the weather's nice. They go hiking or camping."

I nodded.

The bell rang and I headed off to my next class. I

still had the slip of paper in my bag so I would have to get my other teachers to sign it; the ones that didn't sign it when I started.

Gym was by far the worst subject so far. I ended up hitting my team mate in the head with the volleyball and then I fell over countless times.

When the bell finally rang I quickly changed back into my normal clothes and walked towards the biology labs.

That wasn't the best subject either but it was still better than gym. I didn't really focus on the lesson but that was because I had already learnt this in Phoenix.

When school finished I took the slip of paper back to the office and then walked out to my truck.

When I got home I started my homework. I had finished English and Calculus when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

I quickly packed my homework away and put it in my room. When I came back down Charlie was hanging up his coat. "Hey kiddo, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking lasagne."

"Sounds good to me."

I nodded and started making dinner. Once again, when it was ready, our meal was silent. The odd comment was made but that was it. I washed up and went upstairs.

I took a warm shower and let the hot water relax me. After a while the hot water began to run out so I quickly shut the water off, got dried and dressed then went into my room.

I slept soundly at first but then the rain started and woke me up. I eventually got to sleep again though.

When I woke up, Charlie had already left. I did my usual morning routine and went to school.

For some reason I was super happy this morning but my mood was instantly crushed when I arrived at school.

Sitting in one of the parks was the Cullens red convertible.

I took a deep breath and walked in. I was surprised that the silver Volvo wasn't here.

Maybe they decided to just take the one car. My morning classes, once again, passed quickly and easily.

I was reluctant to walk into the cafeteria but I did. After grabbing very little to eat, I sat next to Angela.

She was definitely the quietest here. She was a lot like me but then again, she was different. Of all the people here in Forks, I would probably hang out with Angela the most as she just seemed to be the quiet yet helpful friend. She wasn't overly helpful, she wasn't loud and always gossiping and she was the sort of person you could have a short and civil conversation with.

I glanced over at the Cullens table. I was glad to see Edward wasn't there. He was the one I didn't particularly want to meet.

The next few days were the same. The red convertible was always parked in the same spot but Edward never showed up.

Over those few days, my mood seemed to get brighter. That ended soon as when I went back to school on Monday, two weeks after I started, parked next to the red convertible was none other than the silver Volvo.

Edward was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! In this chapter you will notice twists, as I said earlier. I know the order of events has been changed as well but hey, it's my story so... anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Meeting Edward

My brain had made it official.

Edward Cullen hated me.

The moment I walked into the cafeteria his eyes immediately fell on me. He was glaring again as well although this time, his glare seemed slightly softer.

I sat with my usual group and tried to ignore the fact he was glaring.

"Bella? What do you think?" Eric asked.

"What do I think about what?"

"The trip."

"What trip?"

"The one to La Push. I was just talking about it."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't - "

Jessica cut me off. "She was off in Edward land. She always looks over there. Can't you tell she's in love?"

I blushed tomato red.

I wasn't in love with Edward.

I honestly didn't even like him.

I glanced over at the Cullen's table again.

Edward seemed... amused but when he noticed I was looking at him he tried to glare again.

It didn't work too well; he actually laughed slightly.

Was it possible that he heard Jessica? I blushed again and turned around.

"So, will you join us on our trip?"Mike asked.

He was always eager for me to go everywhere with him. I nodded. "La Push; that's part of the Quileute reservation right?"

"Yes, some of the guys there are so hot!" Jessica exclaimed, not caring that the entire cafeteria had heard her.

"You said that last year," Angela said quietly.

"So what? It's true!"

Angela shrugged.

When the bell finally rang I headed off to Calculus.

When Calculus was over I headed to gym.

Today's sport was badminton. Luckily I had Mike on my team; he was great at sports.

We managed to get through the lesson without anyone getting hurt; well, no one got hurt too badly.

I somehow ended up hitting myself in the head and then I hit Mike's shoulder.

After gym had finally passed, I headed towards biology.

When I reached the door I had a small panic attack.

Lately, the seat next to me had been empty; I didn't bother to think why.

The person that sat there had been away.

I slowly walked up to the table, trying not to trip.

Of course, I failed, tripped over thin air and made a loud bang as I grabbed the table to steady myself.

Edward looked up then. I smiled slightly and sat down. I saw his hand ball into a fist and he moved away from me. What was his problem? "

Hi," I said quietly as I looked up at him.

His eyes were gold now; when I last saw him they were black. He nodded once but didn't speak.

"Why were you glaring at me in the cafeteria? I've never done anything to you."

He just shrugged.

How rude could he get?

I sighed. "You know what, you're really rude. I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Then don't talk to me." His voice was cold and harsh.

I flinched away from him at that moment. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You moved here."

I was hurt by his words. How could he hate me when he didn't even know me? The pain showed on my face.

I turned away from him and tried to focus on the lesson. I hadn't even noticed the teacher.

I heard Edward sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Why do you hate me?"

"What made you think that?" His tone was much softer now.

"Well, you always glare at me and you just snapped. You've also been incredibly rude."

"Okay, let me start over. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

I smiled slightly. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

I nodded.

Edward continued to try and be nicer to me throughout the lesson.

I was glad to be able to get away from him though.

He was mean to start with but then he changed.

He was quite a gentleman, I'll give him that, but I just don't feel right hanging out with him. My brain seems to be telling me he's not normal. It's telling me he's... dangerous?

I honestly don't know but I thought it would best to try and stay away from him.

It was raining when I walked outside but I didn't run, that would be the worst possible thing for me to do.

When I finally got to my car I was soaking wet.

I quickly unlocked the door and climbed in the car. I turned the key and switched on the heater. Even though the heater hadn't been on, the cab was toasty warm.

I drove slower than normal on my way home. My truck was slow to start with but I didn't want to risk an accident.

Knowing me, if I drove normally I would probably end up wrapped around a tree. My evening continued as normal, I did homework, cooked dinner, washed up, had a shower then went to bed.

Tonight was quite weird though. I fell asleep easily but during the night I woke up. When I did I was fairly certain I had seen Edward Cullen standing in the corner of my room.

I looked away briefly and switched my lamp on. When I looked back, he was gone. Edward had starred in my dreams that night and I was sure he had just been there. Was it possible that I was hallucinating? I sat up and shook my head. The rest of my night was peaceful yet again.

My morning was different. Charlie hadn't gone to work and there were three police cruisers in the driveway. I quickly got dressed, falling down in the process of putting my jeans on, ran downstairs and went to find Charlie.

When I did, he was with Officer Jones and Officer Peters.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Bells. It's nothing, just work," he had a look on his face that told me he was lying.

"Dad, please tell me."

He sighed. "Something weird's been going on lately. Hikers are just going missing and bodies are being found just lying in the forest. Someone or something is attacking the people and we're trying to find out who or what it is."

"Be careful."

"I will Bells. I always am. You'd better go back to the house and get ready for school."

I nodded and went back to the house.

Dad still hadn't come back by the time I was leaving so I left a note. I don't know why I did but, oh well.

When I got to school I realized I was really early. I parked and went inside. I sat down at one of the cafeteria tables and started drawing randomly in my book. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there but when I looked up the cafeteria was crowded.

"Look! There's snow!" Jessica shouted.

I groaned. "Seriously?"

"Oh, lighten up Bella. Come have some fun," she said as she walked outside.

I shook my head and walked off before Jessica could throw a snowball at me. During the breaks in class and lunch hour many of the students played in the snow.

"Come on Arizona!" Mike called as I ate.

"No, I don't like snow!" I called back, shaking my head.

I saw him shrug so I went back to reading and eating.

Moments later I felt a snowball hit me in the back of the head and then another one flew across the table and knocked my book to the floor, spilling my can of soda in the process.

My head snapped up and I found Mike laughing like a maniac.

I glared at him.

_What the heck. _I thought.

I walked outside. Mike hadn't heard me so I scooped up a ball of snow and threw it. I missed of course.

"I don't like snow."

When I turned around Mike threw another snowball, hitting me in the head again. I heard chuckling behind me and turned around to see a snow covered Edward Cullen laughing.

He honestly looked good.

The way the snowflakes clung to his messy bronze hair, the way his body shook with each vibration of his laughter... _knock it off Bella!_

"You think that's funny?" I asked as I scooped up another snowball and threw it at him.

I was surprised when it hit him in the face.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was seriously funny. I decided to get away before I became a target.

As I walked to gym after Calculus I heard people complaining.

The snow had started to melt and the rain was now washing it away. I was happy hearing that.

I fell a lot in gym and I ended up hitting Mike in the head with a ball again.

I was glad to finally get out.

Biology, like all the other times, was boring.

I constantly had Edward talking to me and I couldn't concentrate.

I waited for the rain to stop before I walked out after the final bell.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Did He Do That?

As I walked to my truck my head was filled with countless, irrelevant thoughts.

I knew the trip to La Push was approaching even though it had only been planned today. I started to wonder what Jacob would look like.

I felt someone watching me. When I turned I saw Edward standing by his Volvo at the other end of the parking lot.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to unlock my truck.

As I was unlocking the door I heard a screeching noise. I turned as quickly as I could only to see Tyler's van sliding out of control on the icy ground.

I froze in fear as it slid towards me. Just when I thought I was going to get hit I felt the ground beneath me and someone above me.

I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen with one hand outstretched. Tyler's van now had a huge indentation in the door.

I glanced up at Edward, my breathing erratic.

How did he do that?

He was on the other side of the parking lot so there was no humanly possible way for him to get near me.

To top that, he had just stopped a van with one hand.

"Bella?!" I heard people start to yell after a moment of silence.

"Call 911!" Jessica shouted as people helped me up.

Edward moved quickly away from me and the scene of the accident, obviously trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked before he could get too far.

He paused and turned around. "Home."

I shook my head slightly.

"No you're not. If I'm going to have to go to the hospital then so are you."

"I don't think so."

Just then, a few of the teachers came out. "Mr. Cullen, please stay here," one of them said.

When the teachers couldn't see him he glared at me again.

Oh well.

I soon saw the paramedics pull up.

I was immediately put on a stretcher as some of the students explained what had happened. T

yler was also put on a stretcher but of course, Edward Cullen got to ride in the front. I didn't like him but then again, I did.

The ride to the hospital was incredibly boring.

Tyler was constantly saying 'I'm sorry' and trying to figure out ways to make it up to me.

I was certain I had heard Edward chuckling at times.

When we got to the hospital we were taken into the ER.

I waited while one of the nurses checked me over. I heard the doors open and then I heard my Dad's frantic voice.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked when he found me.

"Yes dad, I'm fine."

"You can say goodbye to your licence," he said to Tyler.

"It wasn't his fault. There was ice on the ground and his van slid out of control."

"Doesn't matter Bella, you could've been hurt."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. Tyler doesn't have to lose his licence."

Charlie sighed.

I then heard the doors open again and a young, blonde doctor walked in.

"Dr Cullen, good to see you," Charlie said.

"Good to see you too Chief Swan. How are you feeling Isabella?"

"Just Bella and I'm fine thank you."

He did a quick check over and told me I should be fine.

"How did you avoid the van Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"Edward... pulled me out of the way."

Charlie nodded and glanced at Edward.

After Dr Cullen said I could go we walked out of the ER.

"You should probably call your Mom."

"You told her?" I asked.

He nodded.  
"She's probably just, freaking out," I sighed and walked out into the hall to call her. She picked up on the third ring.

"Bella! Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"Seriously Bella, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, everyone is fine."

I spent a good fifteen minutes trying to get her to believe I was fine. When I was able to get off the phone I heard hushed voices coming from around the corner.

I peered around the corner slightly and saw Dr Cullen, Edward and Rosalie.

"It's not just about you Edward! It's about all of us! You've risked our safety!" Rosalie whispered harshly.

Her harsh whisper was only just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let the van crush her? If I did that the incident could've been worse!" Edward replied, just as harsh.

"Maybe we should continue this at home," Dr Cullen said.

Edward turned around.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

He nodded and walked quickly over to me while Dr Cullen and Rosalie went the other way.

"What?" His voice made it evident that he didn't want to talk.

"Explain."

"What do you want me to explain?"

"How you stopped the van. How you got to me so quickly. You were on the other side of the parking lot next to your car."

"No I wasn't, I was right beside you," he said with a slight laugh.

"No you weren't. I know what I saw."

"And what exactly was that?"

"You were near your car on the other side of the lot and then when Tyler's van was barrelling towards me you somehow ended up right beside me and you stopped the van with your hand."

"You, uh, you hit your head Bella, I think you're imagining things."

I shook my head before answering "I guess."

"You're not going to give up until you get an answer, are you?"

I shook my head again.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." With that, he stormed off down the hall.

What was his problem?

Couldn't he give me a simple answer?

I walked back to Charlie so we could leave.

My head was filled with Edward's reaction to my question but I soon began to think about Jacob again.

When I used to come here we would always hang out.

I guess I had some kind of childish crush on him as well and it seemed as if it was still there.

Whenever I heard his name or even just thought about him I felt something inside; it was stronger than when I was younger, even though I hadn't seen him in years I felt attracted to him.

Was it possible that fate as trying to tell me something?

Jacob had always been and will always be my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that by trying to have a relationship.

If he was willing though I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I would just have to wait until Saturday's trip to La Push.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: La Push

Each day, school seemed to fly by although Biology seemed to pass very slowly.

Edward always seemed to glare and he barely spoke to me.

I was glad he barely spoke to me although I wasn't going to stop annoying him with my questions until he gave me some answers.

When Friday finally came Mike was asking everyone that had been invited to La Push if they were going. We all said yes so he told us all to meet at his parents' sports store.

I slept well for the first part of the night. I was surprised to actually find myself dreaming about Edward again. I honestly hated him right now but my dream was telling me the opposite.

_I was standing in the forest with Edward by my side. He was smiling and being a complete gentleman. I was enjoying my time with him and suddenly I seemed to be enjoying it even more as he leaned in and kissed me._

That was when I woke up.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Right now, the last thing I wanted to do was kiss Edward.

I tried to fall asleep again but every time I closed my eyes vivid images of Edward filled my conscious mind.

The second half of my night wasn't the best. When my alarm clock went off I got up and took a shower in an attempt to try and wake myself up.

Luckily, it worked.

I got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. We were leaving early as La Push was always crowded on sunny days like today.

Two sunny days in Forks within a month, that is something that has to be seen to be believed.

Charlie was going to be spending the day at home as there was a baseball game on.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells, keep safe."

"I will."

I walked out to my truck and drove to Newtons.

I was surprised when I saw how many people had already arrived.

"Finally Bella! We thought you weren't going to show up!" Mike exclaimed as I walked over.

"Well, I'm here."

"We're just waiting on Ben now."

As Mike said that, Ben pulled up.

"Okay, so it's either my SUV or Tyler's new minivan," Mike said as Ben walked over.

We all decided who was going in which car and climbed in. The drive to La Push was slow but nice. I had the window rolled down, letting the fresh air in.

When we arrived at La Push I could feel my excitement building.

I was hoping to see Jacob and catch up with him.

Everyone climbed out of the cars and we walked down to the beach.

Eric and Ben began running around picking up driftwood and putting it in a pile.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Seriously? Well, I can tell you this; it is amazing," he said as he put the lighter under the pile of driftwood and set it alight.

Mike was right; it really was amazing.

"Wow, that's pretty."

"I know. The salt makes the colours."

We sat around the fire for a little while just chatting randomly.

When the fire had calmed Mike stood up and announced that we were going on a hike through the forest over to the rock pools.

I used to love the rock pools, some were really shallow while others were quite deep and wide.

I remember coming here once when I was six, Jacob pushed me into one of the bigger rock pools.

I would have to find a way to get him back, not that it would do any good.

I joined the group and we started our hike. I had to admit, I wasn't too big on the hike but I did want to see the rock pools again.

Being me, I tripped quite a few times and ended up grazing my hands and one of my knees.

When we finally arrived at the rock pools I went over to one of them. I smiled at the fish swimming in circles waiting for the tide to come back in.

After spending a good half an hour at the rock pools Mike decided it was time to go back to the others.

Again, I fell a few times but not as much as I did before. When we found the beach again I saw a group of native teenagers there.

I scanned their faces, trying to pick out Jacob's but I didn't quite recognise any of them.

"Hey Bella, I see you fell," Tyler said when we walked back over.

"Yeah, you know me though."

Lauren laughed. "You should be more careful."

I was sick of Lauren's attitude, seriously, what did I ever do to her?

"Wait a minute. Bella Swan?" one of the native's asked.

"Yeah."

The boy smiled. "It's me, Jacob."

"Oh god. I didn't even recognise you!" I laughed.

He laughed with me.

"Well, considering the fact the last time you saw me was when we were young I didn't think you would recognise me."

"I guess we've got a bit of catching up to do."

Jacob nodded. He looked so different now. He was tall, muscular and handsome. My crush definitely hadn't gone away, it had gotten bigger. Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked back towards the forest.

I groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to fall again."

"I won't let you fall," he said with a warm smile.

My heart skipped a beat but I quickly regained my composure.

We continued walking until Jacob found the place he was looking for.

"So, what have you been up to the past ten years?" he asked as he sat on the root of a tree.  
I laughed.

"Well, I spend two weeks with Charlie in California every summer although this year I decided to come here and I was actually hoping to see you. I've broken my arm twice, I've experienced my first break up, I've won English awards at school in Phoenix and that's about it."

"Wow, you've had a boring ten years."

"Yeah, well maybe it's because you weren't around."

"Maybe."

"What have you been up to?"

"The basic Quileute traditions. We always hear the legends at the bonfires and I've made a few new friends. I've played so many practical jokes I've lost count and I've spent every day hoping to see you again."

"Sounds like you've had a boring ten years as well. The practical jokes would've been fun though."

"Yeah, I'm also fixing up an old car now. It's kinda my hobby."

"You want to be a mechanic?"

"Kinda. Like I said, it's just a hobby at the moment."

I nodded. "What legends were you talking about?"

Jacob stood up, grabbed my hand and started walking back towards the beach. "They're really just scary stories."

"Tell me."

"Well, you know how Quileutes are supposed to be descendents of wolves?"

"What? Like real wolves?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Some Quileutes supposedly have wolf blood in their veins and those that do are known as the protectors of the tribe. They protect us from all danger including creatures called 'the cold ones'."

"The cold ones?" I asked, unsure if what they were.

"You'd call the vampires. They are immortal, really fast and strong. They also feed on human blood. Their presence is supposed to 'trigger the gene' as my dad says. I think he's losing it. He continuously tells me the legends, a lot more than he used to. They aren't allowed on our land either."

I nodded. "I see."

We were now on the beach. "

Hey Bella," Eric said from behind me.

I turned around only to see him dangling a snake right above my head. I shrieked and jumped backwards, knocking Jacob over in the process. Eric ran off laughing and chased Angela with the snake.  
"What was that for?" Jacob laughed, dusting the wet sand off his clothes.

"Eric had a snake. And I guess I can class that as payback for pushing me into a rock pool when you were six."

Jacob laughed and helped me up.

"Hey Bella! I think it's time we go! Looks like there's a storm heading this way!" Mike yelled as he pointed to the shore.  
I looked out towards the water.

There was definitely a storm coming. The sky was black and the waves were rough.

"I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you soon. Don't be a stranger," I said to Jacob before I walked quickly back towards the group.

The drive back home was quiet and just as I got out at Newtons the rain started.

"Bye Mike! Thanks for the trip!" I called as I walked towards my truck.

He nodded then went inside the store. I drove home in silence.

My head was filled with Jacob.

"How was the trip?" Charlie asked when I walked in.

"Great, I saw Jacob again."

"Right, how is Jacob?"

"He's good."

Charlie nodded. "I ordered pizza, if you want some it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

I ate two slices of pizza then went upstairs to shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin and it helped to remove the chill from the rain.

I dried off, changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed.

Despite the fact that the wind was howling and the rain was pounding against the roof I slept soundly dreaming about Jacob.

**A/N: What did you think? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Again?

When I woke up my thoughts were filled with Jacob and his stories.

I honestly couldn't get over how much my crush had grown. To try and distract myself I decided to look for a book on Quileute legends.

I switched my computer on but as usual, it took forever to start up. I walked downstairs and made myself some breakfast.

When I had finished I washed the dishes and walked back to my room.

I sat down at the computer and opened the internet.

After a long while I finally found a place in Port Angeles that had a few books on Quileute legends. I quickly wrote down the address and went downstairs. I wasn't going to drive myself to Port Angeles as I would most likely run into trouble with my luck.

Charlie had gone out fishing so I was home alone. For a while I did nothing but stare at the wall and think. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Slowly, I got up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Jacob."

I instantly perked up. "Oh, hey Jacob! What do you want?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm bored out of my mind."

"I know the feeling. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure, when can I come?"

"Anytime."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up and went out to the living room. After a short while I heard a car pull up. Quickly I stood up and made my way to the door but not without tripping.

"Hi Jake," I smiled.

"Hey Bella, so, what do you want to do?"

"I... didn't think of that."

"Some host you are," he joked.

I laughed and walked back into the living room with Jacob behind me. "We could... uh... watch movies?"

"Sounds good, are you gonna pick one?"

"You can if you want."

"No, you pick one Bella," he said as he sat on the couch.

I walked over to the cupboard and picked out a random movie.

"Great choice Bella."  
I glanced down at the disk. It was now that I noticed it was Paranormal Activity 2.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually looking at what I picked. I guess my hands have a mind of their own," I laughed.

"This is my favourite movie," Jacob randomly said.

"Mine too. I hate those girly chic flicks and romance movies. They're all so boring."

"I know, action and horror are way better."

"Agreed."

We sat in silence as the movie played. We watched Paranormal Activity 3 and a few other horror movies throughout the day until Charlie returned.

"There you are Jacob. Your Dad's looking for you."

"Oh right, bye Bella, bye Charlie."

"See ya."

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?"

I quickly glanced at the time. It was already time to start preparing dinner.

"Well, I guess I could fry up some fish."

"Sounds perfect."

I took a few fish from Charlie and started preparing them. Luckily Charlie had already gutted them.

If I had to, I would probably end up in hospital.

When I finished preparing and cooking dinner I served it and called Charlie.

"I see you had Jacob over today."

"Yeah, we were both really bored so we decided to have a movie day."

"Mhmm."

I rolled my eyes; Charlie was always... protective in a way when it came to boys. I mean, I know he doesn't want me to make the same mistake he made but he could lighten up a bit. I wasn't stupid, I didn't want to marry young, I wanted to be sure that what I had was love and I wanted to know whether it would work or not before I even thought about marriage.

There was no way I would make the same mistake he and mom did. I was glad they got together as they brought me into the world, I just wish they'd stayed together.

When I finished I washed up and went to do my nightly routine and go to bed.

Sunday was basically a repeat of Saturday. Charlie went fishing, Jacob came over and we watched movies. I slept peacefully yet again, dreaming about Jacob.

I drove into the parking lot just in time to hear the bell ring. I walked quickly into school and endured the first few boring classes. When lunch finally came I was happy.

"We should have a look in Port Angeles; they've got some good stores," I heard Angela say to Jessica.

"Yeah! I can't wait for the homecoming dance!"

"Did you say you'll be going to Port Angeles?" I asked as I sat down.

Jessica nodded.

"Do you mind if I come?"

"Sure, I need someone to help me pick the right dress!"

I rolled my eyes at Jessica. "When will we go?"

"After school today."

I spent the rest of lunch making plans with Jessica and Angela. After enduring the rest of my boring classes I drove home with Jessica behind me.

I was glad that Edward wasn't in school but the question was why.

It wasn't sunny so he wasn't camping or hiking. I honestly didn't get him. He was, in a way, too confusing.

When I arrived home I quickly walked inside, traded my wallet for my purse and hurried back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going shopping with Jessica and Angela in Port Angeles.

"Shopping? You?"

"Yeah, I'm helping them pick dresses..." I trailed off.

"Okay, be safe."

"I will."

With that said, I walked outside, climbed in Jessica's car and we drove off to Port Angeles.

The drive was long and fairly quiet.

When we reached Port Angeles Jessica immediately found the largest shopping mall in town.

I can definitely say we spent hours in the shops looking for dresses, shoes and jewellery.

"What do you think of this one?" Jessica asked. She was wearing a strapless gown that went right to the floor. I wasn't a big fan of pink but it definitely suited her.

"It looks great. And Angela, lilac is definitely your colour," I replied with little enthusiasm.

At that moment a group of boys, either in their late teens or early twenties, walked past and tapped on the window.

"Nice dresses girls," they said, some of them whistling.

"That was awkward," Jessica stated, playing with the end of the glove she was wearing.

"You're not really enjoying this are you?" Angela asked.

"Not really, dress shopping isn't really my thing. I just really want to check out this bookstore. Can I meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Sure Bella."

I stood up and walked outside. I started walking but soon realized I was going in the wrong direction.

As I turned around I saw the familiar Volvo. "Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I muttered.

As I got closer to the bookstore I noticed the boys from the dress store walking towards me so I quickly turned and took a different route to the store.

I soon found it and began to have a look at the books. There were quite a few about Quileute legends so I bought them. On my way out I noticed the boys again.

'_Great'_ I thought.

As I walked towards the restaurant I heard footsteps and loud laughter coming from behind me. I turned my head quickly only to notice the boys following me. I started to walk faster and soon enough I couldn't hear them anymore.

Just to be sure, I turned around. Luckily they weren't there. I was still a fair distance from the restaurant when I saw them again. The only difference was there were only two of them, not four.

_Are they stalking me? _

I turned around and started taking the long way to the restaurant but I soon ran into the two others from the group. I was surrounded. I tried to remember what I had learnt about self-defence.

I felt a scream building in my throat but it wouldn't come out.

"Hey, we saw you in the dress shop," one of them said.

"Yeah, you should hang with us."

Slowly, they began to walk closer to me. My mind and heart was racing. I was alone, I should've known better. I should've waited for Jessica and Angela.

Just when I thought I was going to get kidnapped or something a car came screeching around the corner. I recognised it immediately. It was Edward and his shiny silver Volvo.

"Get in the car," he said coldly as he stared at the guys.

I did as he said. Before I knew it, we were speeding down the road towards the restaurant.

"Distract me so I don't go back there and rip their heads off."

"You shouldn't do that. And you should put your seatbelt on," I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"You should put your seatbelt on," he said, laughing slightly.

I put my seatbelt on and we were soon at the restaurant.

"Thanks," I said as I climbed out of the car.

"Bella! Where were you? We were so worried!" Angela exclaimed as she walked out of the restaurant.

"I..."

"She was with me. We just ran into each other and started talking," Edward said, coming up behind me.

"Hi Edward," Jessica said, smiling like an idiot. "Anyway, we already ate Bella, we were starving and just couldn't wait."

"That's fine."

"I think you should eat something," Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow Bella," Jessica said with a look that told me she would want to know everything that happened tonight.

After they drove off Edward and I walked inside.

When we were given a table I had a look at the menu. When the waitress finally came around to our table she looked straight at Edward.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm on a very strict diet. Bella? What would you like?"

It was at that point, the waitress turned to me. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

She nodded and walked off. "You seriously aren't going to eat anything?"

"Like I said, I'm on a diet."

"Mhmm, sure."

"I am."

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

The waitress soon came back with my food and I started eating. I felt Edward's eyes on me so I looked and sure enough, he was staring at me. He looked frustrated or confused in a way.

"What?"

"You're very hard for me to read."

"What do you mean?"

"I can read every mind in this room, except yours."

At this, I had to laugh.

"What?"

"Seriously? You can read minds?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "You're seriously weird."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. No one can read minds."

Our little argument continued for a few minutes before I finally gave up.

"Okay, you can read minds. Everyone's except mine. I guess there's a glitch in my brain."

He chuckled at that.

"I really should be going home."

"Alright." He asked the waiter for the cheque, paid and we walked out.

His car was quiet as was most of the drive home. "Holy crow! Slow down!" I said loudly as I noticed we were going well over the speed limit.

"Why? I always drive like this."

"Why? Do you seriously have to ask that? We could end up wrapped around a tree!"

"I've never had an accident. Not once."

"That doesn't mean that it's not possible. Plus, my father is Chief Swan. You don't want me reporting you."

"Fine," he said, seeming slightly annoyed, "I hate driving slow."

"Slow? This is way faster than my truck."

He rolled his eyes. I shivered and he switched the heater on.

After a while I was quite warm.

"Okay, I think I'm warm enough now."

I reached out to turn the heater off at the same time he did. Our hands touched briefly.

"Whoa, your hand is really cold."

He pulled his hand back and I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel. Something was very strange and different about Edward.

Something was very strange and different about all of the Cullens to be precise and I was going to find out why and how they were different.

When we arrived at my house I climbed out of the car and walked inside.

I sat on my bed and started reading one of the books on Quileute legends.

**A/N: Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Could It Be True?

I was starting to notice similarities between the Cullen's and Jacob's 'cold ones'.

Both were extremely cold, pale, they don't eat and they're never out in the sun. I felt my heart speed up each time I noticed something familiar.

After a while I shut the book and started searching online. Nothing matched Jacob's description.

Just as I was about to give up I found a link that had me almost jumping out of my skin.

Every detail seemed to describe the Cullen's. I wasn't certain yet, I mean seriously, these things are meant to be legends, not facts.

I decided I would observe the Cullen's over the week while avoiding them as much as possible.

I didn't sleep well that night; my mind was racing and I had a small and stupid suspicion that the Cullen's may just be vampires.

When I woke up after finally falling asleep I realized I would soon be late for school.

I walked downstairs to get some cereal.

The house was extremely quiet and in a way, it freaked me out.

The stories online and in the book seemed so real it had me watching my back constantly just to be safe.

As I got dressed and walked outside to my truck I started thinking about the legends again. I knew what I was looking for now, the only thing I didn't know was how to react.

_'Stop being stupid Bella. They're just legends, not facts,' _I told myself.

When I arrived at school I walked slowly inside, moving slightly faster when I passed the Cullen's car.

I endured the horrible classes, waiting for lunch to arrive. When it did, I took a deep breath and walked to my table after collecting a small amount of food.

Moments later, the Cullens walked in gracefully. They were honestly the only humans I had seen move like that.

That fact had me asking myself if they were human. I watched them throughout lunch, being sure to look away when one of them glanced up.

When the bell rang each of them threw away a tray of untouched food. I stood up, threw away my tray and went to my next class.

When it was time for biology I found myself walking slower than ever. I had a really sneaky suspicion that the Cullen's weren't normal; well, I knew they weren't normal; I just had to figure out how they were different.

I slowly walked up to my desk and sat down.

I could feel Edward's piercing gaze on me so I glanced up at him. His eyes seemed to darken slightly.

They were gold but slowly turning amber.

I turned away and tried to focus on the lesson. I hadn't even heard the teacher come in. Throughout the lesson I constantly felt Edward's gaze on me, his eyes watching my every move.

When the final bell rang I was glad. I moved as quickly as I could, without falling over, and left the classroom.

"Are you alright Bella?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

"Fine," I replied still walking.

"You seem nervous, are you sure you're alright?"

"Do you have to be so nosy?" I half snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure you're okay."

I nodded and continued walking.

Unfortunately, I tripped over thin air and let out a gasp when a cold hand helped me to regain my balance. Edward nodded once, his jaw a firm line and stalked off.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked, placing a cold hand on my shoulder. Even though his hand was cold, it was much warmer than Edward's.

"Yeah Mike, I'm great."

Over the week I noticed the same things. The Cullens moved gracefully, never ate and whenever one of them touched me, not that it always happened, I noticed that they were as cold as ice, if not colder.

I also began to remember the incident with Tyler.

Edward had been by his car on the other side of the parking lot but had been beside me in seconds. He had also stopped the van with one hand and didn't break anything. The force of the van should've broken his wrist, arm and possibly even his shoulder. In all honesty, it should've crushed pretty much every bone in his body as well as mine.

When Friday came, I was determined to know the truth, no matter how frightening it may be.

I was sure to get to school early so I could catch Edward. Luckily for me, when I arrived, he was there.

I slowly got out of my truck and walked by, giving him a look that said 'I need to talk to you.'

I hoped he would get the message as I continued walking through the parking lot.

I didn't hear him behind me but when I turned he was following. I finally came to a stop when I was in the forest beside the school.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know what you are," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, you're pale white, paler than any human should be, you're skin is always ice cold, you never eat, not that I've seen anyway, you and your family throw away an entire tray of untouched food every day, your eyes change colour, you're fast, extremely fast, there is no humanly possible way you could've been by my side when that van came barrelling towards me considering the fact that you were on the other side of the lot and you're impossibly strong. You left a huge dent in Tyler's van. The force of it should've broken bones yet you walked away unharmed. How old are you?"

He sighed, "Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

He was hesitant to answer but eventually did. "A while."

I nodded. "Like I said, I know what you are."

"Say it then."

I froze. What if he really was a vampire? Would he hurt me? Kill me? What would happen if he did kill me or hurt me?

I knew I wouldn't be get away from him; he was just too fast.

"Say it," he repeated.

My voice was barely a whisper, "Vampire..."

He sighed again and was silent for a few moments. "Yes, I'm a vampire. Are you afraid?"

_'Yes! Yes! Run!' _my brain shouted.

I was frozen as his words slowly connected in my brain.

My heart started beating faster than normal; it was too fast.

I turned around to look at Edward. He didn't seem to be breathing. I could tell my eyes were wide with fear. When Edward saw me a pained expression seemed to appear on his face before it disappeared a second later.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I wouldn't fall and hoping that Edward wouldn't follow me. I would avoid him at all costs.

**A/N: A little different to the books right? Yeah, anyway, reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Luckily for me, I was able to avoid Edward until biology.

Slowly, I made my way into the classroom. To my surprise, he wasn't in his seat.

'_Maybe he's gone home'_ I thought.

I took my seat and waited for the teacher. Just as the bell rang Edward slipped through the door gracefully, causing my heart to stutter and pick up speed.

"Great," I muttered quietly.

"Hi Bella," Edward said casually.

Seriously? How could he be talking to me as if nothing happened? How could he be talking to me as if I didn't know he was a dangerous and feared creature?

I kept quiet and watched the teacher. Throughout the lesson I never felt his gaze leave my face. He was seriously annoying me.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom. I was almost at my truck when Mike pulled on my arm.

"Hey Bella, uh... I was just wondering..."

"What is it Mike?" I half snapped. I instantly regretted it.

"Whoa, what's got you all anxious and grouchy?"

"Nothing, I just want to get away from Cullen."

"I get it, Cullen gets on everyone's nerves. Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me."

"Oh... uh, sorry, but no. I don't dance. Why are you asking now? Prom isn't for a little while."

"I thought I'd get it out of the way, all the girls have started shopping for dresses so... anyway, thanks for answering," he said, a sad tone to his normally cheery voice.

"I know someone that will probably say yes though," I called as he started walking away.  
"Who?" he asked, turning around, a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes.

"Jessica; she really wants to go with you."

"I guess, I'll ask her later. Bye."

"Bye."

With that I walked over to my truck, unlocked the door and climbed in. I sat there for a little while before starting the truck and driving home.

To my surprise, Charlie's cruiser was already in the drive-way as well as another car I didn't recognise. I parked on the curb and walked through the light rain to the house.

"Hey Bella!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit of trouble at school."

"What trouble?" he asked, sounding protective.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm gonna go do some homework."

"Maybe you can me with mine," I heard a familiar joking voice say.

I walked into the dining room and sure enough, Jacob was sitting down, homework everywhere.

I laughed slightly. "Or... maybe I could make you do it on your own."

"Aww, come on Bella."

I shook my head and sat down beside him.

After helping Jacob with his homework I started mine. Shortly after, I had to start making dinner. Jacob and Billy were staying so I had to make more than usual.

"What are we having?" Jacob asked.

"Lasagne," I replied casually as I began the second layer of the dish.

"Awesome, I honestly thought you'd be cooking fish though."

"I can't. We're getting low you know? We only have, like, maybe two years worth of fish in the freezer," I said with a laugh.

Jacob started laughing loudly and I'm sure I heard Billy chuckling as well.

Once I had the lasagne in the oven I walked out to the living room and turned away immediately.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"Away from the most boring sport in the world."

"Baseball isn't that boring."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too. Now stop."

"Fine, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Lock myself in my room until I have to serve dinner," I answered, walking upstairs.

Jacob, of course, followed.

"What are you? A puppy?"

"No, I'm just bored and I want to spend some time with my best friend."

I smiled and continued walking with Jacob at me heels.

When we walked into my room I moved my books on Quileute legends off my bed and sat down.

"Where did you get these?" Jacob asked, picking up one of the books.

"A book store in Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"The legends seemed interesting so I wanted to read about them."

Jacob nodded and sat down.

While I was waiting for dinner to cook we talked about random things.

Jacob explained some of the legends in depth while I listened. I was honestly intrigued by the legends and I wanted to know as much about them as possible, considering the fact I now knew the Cullen's were vampires. I was also intoxicated by the sound of his voice.

After a while I went downstairs to serve dinner.

Billy and Charlie continued to make comments on the game while Jake and I continued to talk about the legends. The more I knew, the more things made sense.

When Jake and Billy left I went upstairs, showered, changed and went to bed. I didn't sleep peacefully that night.

_I was walking through the forest when I heard cracking twigs behind me. As I spun around everything went silent. I couldn't see anyone; I was alone. I continued walking when I cold hand grabbed my wrist. When I looked up I saw Edward. He wasn't the same though. His eyes were a bright, crimson red and they were filled with thirst. He moved quicker than lightning and before I knew it he sunk his teeth into my neck._

I woke up screaming.

When I realized it was only a dream my screams stopped by my breathing was still fast and irregular.

Charlie came running in with a mini vacuum in his hand. "Bella? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine Dad, it was just a bad dream."

Charlie nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Dad?" I called before he could get too far.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was just wondering, what were you planning on doing with that mini vac?"

"Uh... it was the first thing I could get my hands on," he replied.

"So, if someone was in my room you'd what, try and suck him up?" I said, still breathing rather quickly.

"Possibly. It would be enough to distract someone though," Charlie replied before walking back down the hall.

I sighed and rested my head on my pillow again, hoping the bad dreams would just leave me alone.

Over the next few days I stayed as far away from Edward as possible. I even I asked my biology teacher if I could move and sit somewhere else. I had no luck unfortunately.

Edward continuously tried to talk to me but I refused to listen. Part of me was saying 'listen to him, you need him in your life' but another part was saying 'just ignore him, he's nothing to you.'

"Bella, please listen to me," he pleaded again.

I shook my head and listened to the teacher.

"Bella you have to understand that if you don't listen you could be in danger. I promise, I won't hurt you."

I rolled my eyes and continued ignoring him.

When the bell finally rang I quickly left the classroom, eager to get away from Edward.

I was stopped by Jessica but luckily Edward continued to walk outside. When Jessica stopped talking about whatever random thing she was talking about I walked outside and towards my truck.

I was surprised to see the Cullen's still standing there.

The smaller one, I can't remember her name, was trying to get Edward in the car but he was refusing. He spotted me and tried to move around the small girl.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a high soprano voice.

"I just need to talk to Bella," I heard Edward say before I was too far away to hear them.

When I reached my truck I turned around to face the Cullen's again.

I saw the girl shake her head and push Edward back. He stumbled and seemed to be glaring at her. The girl pointed to the car but Edward shook his head and tried to move around her. She pushed him again and he had to catch himself on the car otherwise he would've fallen over.

I had to laugh at that. He was much taller than her yet she seemed to have control over him. He reluctantly got into the car and they drove off.

I climbed into my truck and went home.

As usual I started my homework and later started preparing dinner.

As I was preparing dinner I heard a knock at the door but Charlie wasn't getting up.

"Dad, can you get the door?" I called.

I heard his recliner groan as he got up and then I heard the door open shortly after.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Bella's, I just need to speak with her," I heard the all too familiar voice say.

**A/N: Who's at the door? Why am I asking? I'm sure you all know anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Still Freaking Out

_'Say no! Say no!' _I chanted in my head over and over again.

"Of course, she's in the kitchen," Charlie said. He seemed a little hesitant.

"Dang it!" I muttered.

"Thank you."

I heard Charlie sit back down in his recliner but I did not hear Edward move.

"Hi Bella," he said smoothly.

As I did not know he was there, I dropped the saucepan on the floor.

"Did I scare you?"

"No, I just decided it would be funny to drop the saucepan on the floor," I said sarcastically. "Get out of my house."

"No, I need to talk to you."  
"Well I don't want to talk to you, now leave," my voice was a little too harsh.

I picked the saucepan up, rinsed it and started preparing dinner again.

"You don't have to talk, you just have to listen," he said as if I hadn't snapped at him.

"Well, I don't want to."

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed my arm. "Let me go," I warned.

"Please, just listen. I'm not like normal vampires. We consider ourselves vegetarians, we feed on animals, you don't need to be afraid."

"Go away," I said, slightly louder.

"Bella, listen, I will not hurt you, ever," he said strongly.

He slowly leant towards me and brushed his lips across mine before resting them against my neck. "See?"

"Get out!" I shouted this time.

Charlie was in the kitchen in an instant. "What's going on?"

"He is annoying the hell out of me and I don't even like him! Why did you say he could come in?"

"Sorry Bells, I think it would be best if you leave," he said, leading Edward to the door.

I smiled in triumph and went back to preparing dinner. I knew Edward would probably have something to say to me tomorrow but at this very moment, I couldn't care less.

I finished cooking dinner, served it, ate and went to bed. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that the Cullen's were vampires.

According to Edward they are 'vegetarian' vampires. I didn't know whether I should believe him or not. I mean, his eyes weren't red like they should be so I guess something is different about him. The day's events began flooding my brain as I tried hard to make sense of everything. My mind raced over the legends I'd heard from Jacob and read online and in the books. I also began thinking over Edward's words. I had been sitting on my bed for what only seemed like a short period of time but when I glanced at my alarm clock I realized it was already four in the morning.

My eyes widened and I quickly climbed under the covers and closed my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep before school.

I pulled into the first open park I could find and stepped out of the truck. I started walking towards the cafeteria when I saw him again. He turned to his family and said something. I saw most of them try to keep him back but unfortunately they couldn't. He started walking towards me.

"Great," I muttered.

"Bella please, listen."

"Go away. I don't want to be around you."

"Bella, I'm trying to be friends but I can't do that when you keep ignoring me. I wasn't too happy when you got me kicked out of your house yesterday either. I was trying to explain something," he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Look, I don't care about anything you have to say sparkle pants!" I hissed.

He let go of my arm and I stormed off. Couldn't he see that I didn't care about him? I had calmed down a little by the time I reached my first class but the fact that I had been frustrated was still noticeable.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mike asked, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Nothing, just trouble with Cullen. The damn freak won't leave me alone."

"That's odd, he normally keeps to himself."

"So I've heard."

We continued to talk until the teacher came in.

As I walked into the cafeteria I scanned the room. I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I grabbed an apple and a can of soda. When I turned around I found myself staring at _him._

Again, he tried to talk to me. I glanced around the room until my eyes found Mike. He saw my stare and instantly got up.

"Hey, leave her alone," he said when he came over. He grabbed my wrist and we started walking towards the table.  
"I was having a conversation you know. It's rude to just take people away when someone is talking to them," Edward said, easily catching up to us.

"Well, she didn't want to be there. I was just helping her."

I continued walking, I knew a conversation with Edward was inevitable but I would try to avoid it as much as possible. Maybe he would see that I didn't want to talk to him and he would leave me alone.

He sighed and stalked off towards his table.

*****Biology*****

Unfortunately, Edward decided to strike a conversation. "Bella, please don't be afraid."

"If I say I'm not, will you shut the hell up?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of you," I lied. Hopefully he would believe me.

He shook his head. "Seriously Bella, I promise that I will never hurt you. I feel something for you, it's stronger than anything I've ever felt."

"So, what? You have a major crush on me?"

"I guess you could say that. I think you might be-"

"Shut up," I said, cutting him off.

"Bella, I want you to know I've never felt this way before. A vampire knows when they find their mate and I honestly think that-"

"I said shut up! I am not your mate," I whispered harshly. No way in hell would you catch me dead with him.

"Bella-"

"Shut up!"

He sighed and went back to his work. Finally, he was quiet. When class was over I walked out to my truck. On my way, I passed the Cullen's car.

"Edward, maybe one of us could try talking to her. She may not listen to you but she might listen to one of us. If she doesn't, we may be able to convince her to listen to you," the pixie said.

"I don't know Alice, she knows what we are and she seems to be afraid."

"Please? I'm good with people, I can talk to her."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid."

'Oh great,' I thought. I started walking quicker when I noticed the pixie had started moving.

"Bella!" she chirped. I already didn't like her.

I continued walking. "Hey, I know you heard me Bella, please stop."

"What?" I groaned.

"Look, Edward really likes you. Please, just give him a chance."

"Is that all? No, I won't give him a chance, I don't like him."

"Bella, please. Edward has never felt this way before. He's actually happy. Please Bella, please," she begged with a hypnotizing pout that no one could say no to.

I tried hard to disagree with her. "I, well, I can't, no?"

"Please."

I groaned. "Why?"

"Well, you see, Edward has always been-" she was cut off by her family.

"Alice, come on!"

"I'll call you later," she said, dancing back across the parking lot.

_'What?'_ I thought. She didn't even know my number. I guess she could always look in the phone book.

I was not looking forward to this call.

**A/N: As you noticed, Bella called Edward 'sparkle pants' earlier in the chapter. I would just like to let you know, I did not come up with that. Dottyanne did. I would just like to say thanks for letting me use that in this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Phone Call

When I got home I immediately went upstairs.

After 15 minutes I heard the phone ring.

I didn't move as I knew who was calling.

Luckily, Charlie wasn't home to answer. The phone rang out but started ringing again merely seconds later. After the phone ringing several times I groaned and stomped down the stairs to answer it.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bella. Why didn't you pick up the phone? I said I would be calling," the annoying, high pitched voice asked.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the phone," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella."

"I didn't want to answer. I don't care about anything you... vampires have to say."

"Look Bella, Edward really likes you. He's never been happier. He always used to mope around and be really boring but he seems to be more energetic now. Please Bella, just give him a chance. He won't hurt you, he couldn't."

"I can't..."

"Bella, please, please, please give him a chance," she continued to beg.

"No! I don't care about him! Deal with him yourself and leave me alone!" I snapped before slamming the phone down on the table.

I could just imagine the shocked look on her face right now.

I went upstairs and started my homework. A few hours later Charlie came home and the phone started ringing again the moment he stepped through the door.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie say as I walked downstairs.

"Yes, she's here," he said after a moment, turning around to hand the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella. That was not very nice. You should not hang up on people."  
I growled.

"I said I don't want to talk to you. Get that through your stupid head," I said as I ended the call again.

"What's going on Bella?"

"Just some girl trying to set me up with her stupid brother."

"Okay, well I won't give you the phone again if it's her."

"Good."

"What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to order. I'm not really in the mood to cook tonight."

"Okay."

I couldn't understand why Alice wanted me to be with Edward, I mean, I guess if he was my brother I would want him to be happy so I understand where Alice is coming from but I just couldn't bring myself to give Edward a chance. I liked him a little but I felt the most we could have would be a brother-sister relationship. I felt a romantic relationship would be wrong.

The night seemed to pass slowly as I thought over the day's events.

I didn't fall asleep until 11:30pm.

When I woke up I had a strange feeling in my stomach but I ignored it. I slowly did my morning routine and got ready for school. When I arrived I saw the Cullens car but there was no sign of them.

Unfortunately, when I walked into the cafeteria I was met by a furious looking pixie vampire. She stormed up to me and crossed her arms.

"You were very rude yesterday! Please listen!"

I flinched away from her shrill voice.

"No!"

I turned to walk away but she caught my wrist.

"Alice, listen. I'm just not interested in your brother. There is no way in the world I'm made for him. He can try being my friend but that's it. Please just leave me alone."

"Bella, I understand and I... follow me."

I hesitantly did as she said.

"Okay, I honestly don't think you're made for Edward either. At least talk to him and try to convince him you're not his mate," she whispered.

I sighed. "Fine, but this better work."

Alice started jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

"Okaaay... calm down, you're drawing attention," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and skipped back to the cafeteria while I followed slowly. This was going to be a long day.

*****Biology*****

The day had passed slowly as I had predicted and everything seemed to freeze when I walked into the biology lab and saw Edward.

"Hi Bella," he said, smiling down at me.

"Edward."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, now, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"I know that you think I'm your mate but I'm not."

"Bella, I feel something for you, something much stronger than what I feel for other girls."

"Yeah, well aren't both people meant to feel something for each other if they are mates?"

"Yes..."

"Well then we are definitely not mates because I don't feel anything for you. I have feelings for someone else, someone much closer to me."

"Then why do I feel something for you?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm related to your mate and your instincts are telling you to get close to me."

"I guess," he said, sounding slightly upset.

The class seemed to pass quickly after that. Edward didn't speak to me which I found odd. I thought he would've tried getting together again.

When I got home I called Jacob.

I just need to talk to him. The whole Edward issue was really getting on my nerves and I just needed to talk to someone about it. I couldn't talk to Charlie because he would probably hunt Edward down and embarrass me.

"Hello?" I heard Billy's deep voice answer.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella, is Jacob home?"

"Yes, I'll get him for you," he said. His voice got slightly quieter as he moved away from the phone to call Jacob.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said enthusiastically.

"Hey Jake."

"What do you want?"

"I just really need to talk to you."

"Really? Is something wrong?" He asked frantically. I loved how he was protective sometimes.

"It's just this guy at school, he is just really getting on my nerves."

"What's he doing?"

"He keeps telling me that we're made for each other and that we should be together. His sister was even trying to set us up I think."

"Sounds annoying, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, hopefully he won't bother me again. If he does I'll probably lose it. I was hoping you could help me somehow."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but I can't help really. I have no idea what someone in your situation would do. As for the part about you losing it, I'd love to see that."

"Maybe you should come to school up here then, you might get to see it."

"Yeah, I wish I could but unfortunately I can't."

"That's too bad. Why not?"

"Dad won't let me."

"Ahhh, I see."

I heard the cruiser pull up and shortly after the door opened.

"Hey Bella, who are you talking to?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob," I replied.

"Tell him I say hi."

"Sure thing," I turned my attention back to the phone. "My dad says hi."

"Yeah, I heard him."

I laughed slightly. Jacob and I continued talking for a little while before I hung up to cook dinner.

As usual, I ate, did my nightly routine and went to bed.

School was once again boring and too long. When I walked into Biology Edward didn't even pay attention to my presence.

"Edward," I said with a slight nod of my head.

"Bella," he replied.

For once, biology was silent.  
"Hey Bella, I was thinking, maybe it's just taking you a while to realize that you really are my mate," Edward said on the way out, speaking for the first time since the start of class.  
"Look! I don't like you and I never will! Get that through your thick head! Nothing will ever happen between us! We are not made for each other and that's final! I was thinking about being just friends but you've crossed the line so you can forget that! I told you to stop trying to get together! Now just leave me alone! Don't talk to me again unless I ask you to!" I shouted before storming off down the hall. I was sick and tired of Edward.

Honestly, right now, I hoped I never saw him again.

**A/N: And Bella had an outburst... I was unsure of whether or not I wanted to put it in this chapter but after much debating, you can see my decision. Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jacob

Edward didn't turn up on Friday but I received a few glares from his family. I chose to ignore them.

My plan was working perfectly until the hyper-active pixie danced up to me.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean."

"What?"

"Because of you Edward disappeared and we have no idea where he is. You've destroyed our family," the blonde, Rosalie, snapped from my other side.

"I was just stating my opinion. He needs to learn when to stop and that people have boundaries. If he chooses to run away because someone doesn't like him, too bad," I said, walking away.

In a way, I was glad Edward had disappeared. He wasn't bothering me and I found I was able to concentrate on other things.

I wanted to see Jacob again. Ever since I saw him that time we went to La Push I felt a strong need to be with him; to constantly have him by my side. Honestly, Edward should just accept the facts. Not everyone is going to like you, no matter how long you live. There will always be haters.

During the rest of the day my mind was only half-focused on school. The other half was focusing on Jacob.

I left the school in a daze. When I pulled into the drive I noticed Charlie's cruiser and another car that sent my heart racing.

Jacob was here.

I grabbed my bag, pulled the keys out of the ignition, locked the door and ran up to the house. I fumbled with the doorknob but eventually got inside.

"Hey Dad, Billy," I said, nodding to both of them.

"Hey Bella, how was school?"

"Fine."

"Alright then. We'll be having pizza tonight."

"Sounds... awesome," I said, heading for the stairs.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed from behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist before he started spinning me around.

"Careful Jacob! If you don't stop I might get sick!" I laughed.

"Sorry." He carefully placed me down.

"Come on!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs.

I heard him chuckle and his heavy footsteps soon followed. I sat down on my bed as Jacob walked in.

"How was school?" he asked.

I had to laugh. "Great; Edward didn't turn up so I was happy."

"Edward? Oh, right; he's that guy that thinks you two should start dating."

"Yeah, what about you? How was school?"

"Fine; boring actually. I ended up throwing paper airplanes across the classroom and I was seriously thinking about gluing the teacher's hand to the board."

I laughed then. "Of course you did."

Hanging out with Jacob was as easy as breathing. I didn't have to act or change; I just had to be myself and he was happy.

I spent my afternoon doing homework and talking to Jacob.

"How about you come down to my place tomorrow?" he asked.

"That sounds good. I think I need to get away from this house for a while."

He just laughed.

"Bella! Jacob! Come down before we eat all the pizza!" Charlie yelled.

This caused Jacob and I to laugh. Jacob was already by the door. I stood up and started walking over to him but being me, I tripped over thin air. I was waiting for the impact of the ground but it didn't come. Instead, I felt two hands grip my arms.

"Careful Bella," Jacob said as he stood me up straight.

I looked up and immediately lost my focus. He seemed to lose his focus as well. We soon found ourselves leaning closer to each other. I could feel his breath on my face. Just as his lips were about to meet mine Charlie yelled out again.

"Hurry up kids!"

I was shocked back into reality. "We uh... we better get down there," I said; my cheeks bright red.

"Yeah," he replied.

We slowly made our way downstairs. When we reached the living room I glared at the back of Charlie's head.

Unfortunately, he turned around and caught me.

"What?" he asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"Nothing," I lied. He could've kept quiet for another minute...

I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and sat down. Jacob copied my actions. "Why are you blushing?" Jacob asked quietly.

"No reason," I lied again, turning my attention to the television.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Jake..."

"No Bella, it's fine," he chuckled.

We ate in silence with the random comment or cheer from Charlie and Billy. Those two were, in my opinion, too obsessed with baseball.

When Billy and Jacob left I did my nightly routine. I lay in bed and all I could think about was the time I'd spent with Jacob. One moment stood out from the rest. He seemed to want to kiss me just as much as I had wanted to kiss him.

I was fairly positive of three things.

One; I was intoxicated by Jacob.

Two; I loved him and wanted him more than anything in the world.

Three; I was fairly certain he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is super short but I just couldn't add to it. I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A stupid decision

A week after his disappearance, Edward returned to school. He had been back for a month and I wasn't enjoying it. His gaze wasn't always friendly; it was normally dark, cold and threatening. On the rare occasion though, I would catch him staring at me with a look of want in his eyes. That annoyed me the most. I had told him countless times I was not interested and I had even embarrassed him in the hall before he left; or so I thought.

I couldn't keep this up. I had been avoiding him and ignoring him for too long in my mind. I had to set the record straight. I knew he wasn't a bad guy but he just wasn't my type.

I would be happy to be friends with him; I just didn't want to be involved in a relationship.

I slowly made my way to the biology lab. I hadn't even noticed my other classes. I was too focused on other topics.

Once again, I caught Edward staring at me with want.

"Hey, I know you like me but I just don't feel that way. You need to move on and find someone else," I said when I sat down next to him.

He didn't respond.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I lied. In truth, I was looking for a relationship, just not with him.

Edward raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Okay. I'd be happy to be friends, nothing more though."

"Well, I guess it's a start," he said with a sigh.

I nodded and returned my focus to the lesson.

When school was finally over I slowly walked out of the classroom with Edward on my heels.

"You seem happier," Jasper said, looking at Edward.

"I am. Bella still doesn't want to be in a relationship with me but she has said she would be happy to be friends."

Alice squealed. "Yay! You should totally come over our place on the weekend."

"Uh... I don't know. My dad might -"

"Nope. You're good. Edward will pick you up at 10am on Saturday," Alice chirped, cutting me off.

I hated the fact she could see the future. She would know if I tried to change the plans and that could land me in trouble and I didn't want to be in trouble with a vampire.

"Fine." I turned around and walked back to my truck.

*****Saturday*****

9:50am.

I paced back across the living room. Charlie had gone fishing and I was waiting for Edward. I could've gone to La Push and spent the day with Jacob but of course, if I did that Alice would see and she would probably be mad. Not that I cared... much.

She could easily hurt me and I didn't want to risk it.

I had lost count of how many times I had crossed the floor. I glanced at the clock again. 9:59am.

Just as the hands moved, telling me it was now 10am, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I pulled the curtain out of the way and sure enough, there was Edward and his silver Volvo.

I shut the curtain, sighed and walked to the door.

I wasn't looking forward to this but I would do anything to try and get Edward to stop being interested in me.

I opened the passenger door and climbed into his car.

"Hello Bella," he said politely.

"Hey."

We sat quietly for a moment.

"Are we going to your house or can I get out?" I asked.

"Right, we're going to my place."

With that, his foot hit the gas and we were off.

The drive was quiet but I enjoyed it. The only thing I didn't enjoy was the fact that Edward was driving well over the speed limit.

I had asked him to slow down and he had with a comment about how he hated driving slow but the speed had increased after a while.

Sure, if he crashed he could walk away but I probably wouldn't.

When we pulled up to his house I was in complete awe. It was huge and quite open. It was the opposite of what I had been expecting.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you coming inside?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed him get out of the car.

I thought about his question for a second. I would much rather just sit in the car.

Edward's face dropped when I didn't answer or move.

I gave up with a sigh and got out of the car.

If I had to spend my day here I would make the most of it.

"Hey Bella!" Alice trilled as she danced up to me.

I stayed quiet.

"Bella, you'll have a great time, I promise," she said.

I was greeted by the entire family before Edward pulled me upstairs.

He was giving me a tour of his house. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"And this is my room," he announced, pushing open a door.

The room was like the rest of the house. The floors were made out of dark timber that contrasted nicely with the light walls and just like downstairs, the back wall of his room was made out of glass.

He had so much music I was in shock. He also had many books and a black leather couch.

"No bed?" I asked, slightly shocked. The other rooms I had seen had beds.

"No, I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

He shook his head.

"Then why do the other rooms have beds?"

Edward sighed. He seemed hesitant to answer.

I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Well... the others all have mates and they are in love. At night I prefer to read or listen to music but the others tend to... uh... well..."

"Okay! I get it!" I half shouted. I knew what he was hinting at.

Edward sighed in relief.

I didn't really spend my time with Edward, I just looked through his music. I pressed 'play' on his CD player and the tune I heard was indeed quite familiar to me.

"Claire De Lune," I nodded in approval.

Edward slowly made his way up to me and grabbed my hand.

I was shocked when he started trying to dance with me. I stopped him almost immediately.

"I can't dance."

"I could make you," he said playfully.

"Is that a threat because if it is, I'm not afraid of you."

"We'll see about that."

He smiled mischievously and before I knew it, I had landed on the couch in his arms.

As we landed, the couch slid across the floor and slammed into the wall, making a loud thud.

"Don't kill her! At least not without me," Alice laughed, walking into the room.

Edward growled slightly.

"Anyway, I was just coming up to find out if you're playing baseball tonight. There's a thunderstorm coming."

"Yeah, I'm always up for a game of baseball," Edward said.

"Awesome! See you tonight Bella."

"Wait, what? I never said I was coming."

"I know, but I'm going to call Charlie and he's going to say as long as you're back by 11pm you can play with us. He really wants you to get into baseball."

I sighed. There was no getting out of this either.

Why did say Edward and I should be friends?

Oh right, because I'm an idiot.

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! I was moving from Australia to England. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unfortunate

Like Alice had said earlier in the day, Charlie had agreed to let me join the Cullen's in a game of baseball.

I was not impressed.

Edward dropped me off at my house briefly so I could grab my jacket but after that I just couldn't get away from him.

Edward and I drove towards the forest in Emmett's jeep. The rest of the Cullen's had left earlier.

After driving for a while Edward turned onto a trail.

Earlier in the drive I wasn't too thrilled with all the seatbelts but now I was glad they were there.

If they weren't I would probably end up flying out the windscreen.

When Edward finally came to a stop he started helping me undo the seatbelts as I pathetically tried to push him away.

When the seatbelts were undone I slowly got out of the car.

I looked around. There was nowhere to play baseball here.

"Why did you stop here? There's nowhere that you could play baseball."

"I know. I stopped because we're running the rest of the way," Edward replied, holding out his hand.

I stared at him in disbelief. There was no way I was going to be running through the forest, even if he carried me.

"Come on Bella, I won't drop you."

"That may be true but you could run into a tree."

He just laughed at me and before I knew it he was cradling me like a baby.

"Put me down!" I shouted while trying to free myself to no avail.

He laughed again and began running.

I closed my eyes as he ran.

"You can open your eyes now Bella," his voice came merely a moment later.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Edward set me on my feet and a quickly moved away from him only to slip over in the mud.

He tried to help me up but before he could I shook my head.

I stood up and stormed off towards the others.

"Oh, Bella. Come with me. You can be umpire," Esme said in a gentle, motherly tone.

Of all the Cullen's, Esme was my favourite.

I still didn't understand why they needed the thunder to play but I just wondered in silence.

Alice glanced up before she turned her attention to Rosalie who was ready to bat.

"It's time."

Her arm swung out so fast I pretty much missed it.

The ball collided with the bat and Rosalie took off.

"Now I see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a home run right?"

Esme shrugged. "Edward is really fast."

Just before Rosalie made it to the home plate the ball appeared in Esme's hand.

Rosalie glanced up at me.

"You're out," I stated, taking a shaky breath when her glare turned deadly.

She slowly stood up and dusted the dirt off her pants.

The game continued for a while and in a way, I guess I was enjoying myself.

We were out for a good hour and the game was running smoothly until Alice froze.

She seemed completely out of it; she wasn't focused. It was like she was in another world.

"Stop!" she called.

Everyone turned to look at her. Edward seemed to grow protective and he was immediately in front of me.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Nomads."

I was confused. I had no idea what he was talking about until I saw them.

They approached our group slowly.

They were similar to the Cullen's.

Two of them, one of the males and the female, had pale white skin. The other male had pale olive-toned skin.

The thing that frightened me most was the fact that they had red eyes.

"I believe this is yours," the olive-toned man said as he threw the ball at Carlisle.

His hand flew out to catch it. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if we join in?" he asked.

Carlisle glanced at Edward briefly before turning back to the visitors. "I don't see why not. A few of us were leaving."

Alice started to walk off as Edward straightened up.

As he turned me around to walk away the breeze picked up, blowing my hair around my face.

"You brought a snack," I heard someone say.

I turned around to find all the Cullen's crouch in front of me.

The blonde male had spoken. He was staring at me like I was food.

Oh wait. To him, I was food.

I started to panic. I could feel my heart race increasing.

"I think it would be best for you to leave," Carlisle said.

The blonde male stayed crouched but the other two started to walk away.

"James," the other male said.

James stood up and took his place beside the female.

Carlisle turned to look at Edward after the others left.

Before he could say anything Edward's hand wrapped around my upper arm and he was literally dragging me across the field. I had to run to even have a chance at keeping up with him.

Edward had already picked me up and he was running before we even reached the trees.

When we got to the jeep Edward basically threw me in the back seat.

As I sat up Emmett slid in the back and started putting my seatbelts on.

Alice slid in the front and Edward hit the gas.

Instead of heading back to his house of something Edward started driving away from Forks.

"Where are you going? Take me home," I demanded.

"No! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it will only put you in danger!"

"How?" my voice was barely audible.

"That vampire back at the field, James, is a tracker. He caught your scent and now he wants you. He won't give up until he gets you! He's turning this into a game! The only way to protect you is to get you as far away from here as possible!"

"I don't care! What about my Dad hey?! James will just follow my scent there and he'll kill Charlie! Take me home now!"

My voice came out sounding deadly. I had never spoken that way before but apparently it worked.

Edward stopped the jeep briefly before turning around and heading back to my place.

"You have fifteen minutes. If James is outside, we keep going. If he's not, you have fifteen minutes."

I didn't understand why he was being so protective.

I regretted trying to be friends with him now.

He had only brought me trouble.

Now I had to do something I hoped I would never have to do.

I had to hurt Charlie.

Even worse; I had to hurt Jacob.

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Goodbye

Edward pulled up outside my house as Emmett quickly got me out of the seatbelts.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned.

I climbed out of the jeep and moved quickly towards the house.

I was still debating whether to just stay inside and ignore Edward or listen to what he said.

I didn't want to bring harm to Charlie or Jacob so I decided the best thing to do was listen to him even though I hated him.

I slammed the door shut and ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I slammed the door again and started packing the basics.

"Bells? Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I replied, slightly sarcastic.

"What happened?"

Uh... because you let me play baseball I now have to run for my life as there is a crazy vampire that wants to kill me. "Nothing, I just want to get away from here."

"Why Bells?"

"This place is too green and too wet. I can't stand it here. I need the heat; the sun. I need to be with Mom," I said as I basically ran downstairs in an attempt to get away.

"Bella," Charlie said in a broken whisper as he caught my arm by the door.

It wasn't until now that I noticed Jacob and Billy sitting in the living room. They were staring at me with questioning looks.

I took a deep breath, pulled my arm away from Charlie and said "I have to get away. I don't want to be stuck here like Mom!"

With that, I was out the door.

Just when I was about to get in my truck Jacob stopped me.

"Bella? Please tell me why you're doing this."

"Just because Jacob! I can't stand living in this town! If I stay here I'll only hurt you and Charlie!"

I quickly got in my truck and drove away.

My heart literally felt as if it had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

Suddenly my door opened and Edward climbed in, pushing me towards the passenger side of the car.

Images of Charlie and Jacob's sad and heartbroken faces played through my mind.

I never wanted to hurt them but I just had. I was, in a way, living my worst nightmare.

We soon arrived at Edward's house and we went straight to the garage.

He opened my suitcase and tried to hand some of my clothes to Rosalie.

She just hissed at him and left.

He turned to Esme who took them before dragging me upstairs.

"What-" I started to ask but she cut me off.

"Edward wants to protect you. This is just a precaution. We don't want James following you."

What? I thought I would've been staying here.

Esme changed into my clothes and handed me hers.

I dressed as quickly as I could.

When I made it back into the garage I looked straight at Edward with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked when he caught my stare.

"You. You took me to that baseball game without even asking if I wanted to go and now I'm in danger! I had to hurt my father and the guy I like! They may never forgive me you know!" I shouted.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't make you come to the game. Alice did. Secondly, it's quite possible he would've found you even if you hadn't come with us."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

Edward and his family started talking and soon enough, they had a plan.

Jasper went outside as did everyone else; everyone except Alice.

Alice glanced out the window before walking up to me.

"Jasper's waiting in the car. Everyone else has gone to either lead James away or protect your father. May I?" she asked, holding out her arms.

I hesitated then nodded.

She cradled me like a baby and ran outside.

I wasn't very comfortable being around vampires but something told me I could trust these two.

Well, something told me I could trust Alice at least.

Jasper still kinda freaked me out.

The car was quiet as we raced through the night.

I felt tired but I just couldn't sleep.

Charlie and Jacob's faces played through my head again, bringing tears to my eyes.

I hated Edward with everything I was.

I placed my head on Alice's shoulder and let the tears fall.

****** A few hours later ******

I woke up in an unfamiliar room.

I glanced at the clock beside me.

3:34am.

I stood up and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing up?" Alice asked.

I jumped at the sound of her voice.

I turned towards the door.

"I woke up."

"Go back to sleep."

"Where are we?"

"In Phoenix. Near the airport."

I nodded.

That would explain the heat.

I went back to the bed and lay down.

I tried to sleep but I just couldn't.

I had too much on my mind.

Charlie and Jacob were still in Forks and could be in danger.

I was here in Phoenix.

I started to worry.

What if their plan didn't work?

What if James came here and found me or my mother.

I suddenly felt calm.

"Jasper," I half whined.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

I looked at the clock again. It was now 6:12am.

I shrugged and got up.

When I entered the living area of the hotel room I noticed a tray of food by the couch.

The news was on as well but no one was really paying attention.

I ate silently.

My mind was racing over the thoughts I had earlier.

I was worried about Charlie.

If James was still in Forks he would go straight to my house first.

If he couldn't find me he might just go after Charlie.

He could also go after Jacob.

I didn't want that.

Jacob was the one guy I really liked and I wanted him to like me as well.

I didn't want to lose him.

He was my best friend.

Alice suddenly had the phone in her hand.

"Hello Edward."

I heard a muffled voice coming from the phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Okay," Alice said, her voice shaky.

She held the phone out to me but I just looked away. I didn't want to speak with Edward.

"She won't talk."

I heard Edward's muffled voice again.

"Alright Edward. Bye."

Alice sighed.

Jasper looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward and the others lost James. He figured out what we were doing and now he's trying to find you."

I hated Edward with everything I was.

He wouldn't get to live this down.

I would figure out a way to get him back but first, I had to survive this.

**A/N: What do you think? I have a new twist coming up in the next chapter. Reviews get you an update! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Decisions

I paced the floor.

I didn't need this.

James could be anywhere.

Luckily, his scent ran straight out of Forks so Charlie and Jacob were safe.

"Bella, please stop pacing," Alice said, annoyed.

"I can't."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up.

Within a second she had her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place.

I groaned but let it be.

When she was sure I wasn't going to pace again, for a while at least, she let me go and went to sit with Jasper.

I spent most of my day just sitting on the couch or pacing the room.

I came to a halt when Alice let out an audible gasp.

I turned to face her.

Her face was blank again, like it had been when we were playing baseball.

I was slightly worried.

"It's okay; she's just having a vision. Alice, what do you see?" Jasper reassured me before turning his attention to Alice.

"It's dark but I see mirrors... a room full of them."

Jasper moved swiftly across the room, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and placed them on the table in front of Alice.

The pencil glided across the paper quickly as she sketched her vision.

I stared at her as she worked.

"It's a ballet studio," I stated.

I recognised the mirrors and the bar that wrapped around the room.

"Do you know this place?" Jasper asked, his eyes not leaving Alice.

"Maybe. It looks like the studio I danced at when I was younger but it could be a studio anywhere in the world I guess. Most ballet studios look the same."

"Well, wherever it is, the tracker is heading there."

"Why would he have any reason to go to a dance studio?"

"I don't know..." Alice trailed off.

"Is it alright if I call my Mom?" I honestly didn't know why I was asking. If I wanted to call her, I could.

"Sure," Alice stood up with Jasper and they left the room, giving me some privacy.

I dialled her number and waited for an answer.

"Renee Dwyer, I am not available now, leave a message."

I waited for the tone before speaking.

"Hey Mom, call me when you get this. Love you."

I hung up and sighed just as Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

I walked back into the bedroom, lay down and stared at the ceiling.

I let my worries take over me again.

Moments later, Jasper walked into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

"Everything will be alright Bella. No one will get hurt. Esme and Rosalie are guarding Charlie. They never let him out of their sight. Your Mom is safe in Jacksonville and you're safe here with us."

"How did – oh, never mind."

I felt calm again and soon felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the sun was shining.

"Morning sleepy head. Come get some breakfast," Alice chirped from the doorway.

I jumped, not expecting her to be there.

Slowly, I got up and went out to the couch.

I was hungry but I just couldn't eat. Something didn't feel right.

Alice seemed to be acting stranger than normal; like she was hiding something.

"Alice, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" she replied casually.

"You're acting stranger than normal."

"Stranger than normal? So you think I'm strange?"

Great.

I just hurt a vampire's feelings.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Don't worry, the others are always calling me strange. Anyway, there's nothing you need to worry about."

I stood up and looked around, trying to find something to do.

Honestly, there was nothing to do when you were hiding out in a small hotel room from a sadistic vampire.

It was then that I noticed a piece of paper on the table behind Alice.

Slowly I walked over to the table.

Alice looked up but didn't making any attempt to stop me.

I grabbed the piece of paper and examined it.

I immediately recognised the room.

"Why have you got a picture of my mother's living room?" I asked.

"That's your mother's living room?"

"Yes. Although the table used to be over here," I said, pointing to the spot next to the couch.

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

_'Home calling.'_

"Mom? What are you doing at home?" I asked when I answered.

I heard her frantic voice on the other end of the line. Obviously Charlie had called and told her I ran away.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?!"

"Mom," I tried to get her to listen to me but she just kept on freaking out.

"Hello Bella," a smooth, male voice said.

It took me a moment, but I soon recognised the voice.

I was about to say something but he spoke again.

"Now, if you want your mother to live you will do exactly as I say. Now repeat after me. 'I'm fine Mom.' Say it."

Reluctantly, I did as he said.

"I'm fine Mom."

"Good girl. Now, move to some place where you're alone."

Once again, I did as he said.

I moved into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Reply to my questions with a simple yes or no. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember your old ballet studio?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Okay. If you want your mother to survive you will meet me there at noon tomorrow. I don't have forever." He laughed slightly at the end. "Anyway, repeat after me. 'I love you Mom.' Say it."

"I love you Mom."

"Good girl. Bye Bella."

He hung up after that.

I was frozen at this point. I couldn't even move my fingers to release the phone.

A few seconds later I heard the door handle move and I snapped back into reality.

I quickly hung up but stayed seated on the bed.

"Yes, she's here. Do you want to talk to her?" Alice asked.

She was quiet for a second before she held the phone out to me.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward."

I shook my head and fell backwards on the bed, covering my face with the pillow. There was no way I was going to talk to that jerk.

I felt the bed move slightly and before I knew it the pillow was gone and Alice had the phone pressed against my ear.

"You can talk now," Alice said.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry about what happened. Listen. I'm going to come and get you and we'll leave. We'll go somewhere far away until the others can kill James."

I groaned. No way.

He was not going to get me to be alone with him. I was already sick of being with Alice and Jasper.

I didn't think I could even be alone with Esme without freaking out.

I just didn't want to be around vampires.

They were bad luck.

Alice pulled the phone away from my ear, glanced at me and then left the room.

I walked out after her.

Just as I sat down, she hung up.

"We'll head to the airport tomorrow morning."

I nodded, my brain was numb. I wasn't thinking clearly.

All I knew was that I would find a way to escape and get to the ballet studio to save my mother.

All of a sudden, my phone rang.

_'Mom.'_

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Bella.. Why?"

"Some guy just called and said he had you captive... that he was going to kill you..." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"What? Oh Bella. I'm fine honey... I was calling to tell you to put the television on."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I obeyed and flicked the television on.

_"And now, we're here with the guy that put his team on top, Phil Dwyer." _The reporter said.

"See, I'm fine," My mom said quietly into her phone before hanging up.

She waved at the camera.

I had to smile.

James had lied to me.

Alice's phone started ringing again.

She answered and a second later she jumped up.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. It was far too loud. All of Phoenix probably heard it.

She hung up and turned to face me.

Her eyes held a look of regret or pity... something like that.

"What?" I asked.

"Victoria... she got Jacob." Her voice was almost inaudible.

It was my turn to scream now.

"WHAT?!"

No.

Not Jacob.

Anyone but Jacob.

I had to save him.

Screw James and his lying vampire ass.

**A/N: Oh dear... poor Jacob. Like my twist? Hate it? Review Please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Escape

Like Alice had said, we were at the airport in the morning.

I cringed each time Edward's plane got closer to landing.

I had to do something. Fast.

"I'm feeling a little hungry," I told Alice as I got up.

"Okay."

When she got up to follow me I panicked slightly.

"Uh... could Jasper come with me instead? I could use him."

"Sure."

Alice sat back in her seat and Jasper followed me.

As we walked towards the cafe area in the airport I spotted the toilet block.

"Do you mind?"

Jasper glanced at me. "Go ahead."

I walked over to the toilet block.

Once I was inside I ran.

I remembered getting lost in this place once before.

I found the door on the opposite side of the block, pushed it open and sprinted towards the exit.

No doubt Alice had already seen my decision.

She would either be after me now or she would be soon.

I had to get out of here as fast as I could.

Once I was outside I paused for a second as I looked around.

Luckily, I spotted a taxi.

I ran towards it and climbed in the back.

"Can you take me to the nearest bus stop?"

"Sure..." he trailed off, obviously confused by my lack of luggage and obvious hurry to get away from the airport.

I relaxed slightly after were moving.

When the driver pulled up at the bus stop I threw a twenty over the seat and climbed out.

I didn't know how long I would be waiting here.

If I was waiting too long Alice and the other idiots would catch me.

I pulled my phone out and glanced at the time.

10:30am.

I started panicking.

The plane had landed and they would be after me any minute now.

Suddenly, I heard the rumble of an approaching bus.

I jumped up off the ground.

I hadn't realized I'd been sitting.

When the bus pulled up I quickly climbed in, handed the driver the right amount of change and sat down.

Luckily for me, this bus was heading towards Seattle.

The drive took longer than I expected.

I fell asleep countless times out of pure boredom.

When I was awake my mind was constantly on Jacob.

He probably had no idea what was going on.

That red haired freak could've done anything to him.

I just hoped she hadn't killed him.

My entire body ached at the thought of Jake being dead.

If he was, I wouldn't be able to live.

I would let Victoria kill me if she'd killed Jacob but if he was still alive, I would do anything to keep him that way.

The bus finally pulled up in Seattle and I ran out.

The only problem now was I had no idea where to go.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Jacob.

Hopefully he would answer.

The phone stopped ringing but the voice was not the one I was wanting.

"Hello?" her sickly sweet voice almost made me throw up.

"Where is Jacob?" I spoke slowly.

"With me," she replied.

"Where are you?"

"In Seattle. I can see you from where I am."

I spun around in a circle, searching.

After spinning around a few times I spotted her blazing red hair.

I started moving quickly towards her.

I kept my phone on just in case she tried to get out of my sight.

When I got closer to her she moved, keeping her distance, but she stayed close enough for me to see her.

When she finally came to a stop we were inside an old, abandoned warehouse.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Who?"

"Jacob," I growled.

"Oh, the boy. He's down there." She pointed towards the stairs.

I stared at her, trying to decide what to do.

I started to run but she caught my arm and flung me across the room.

If she was trying to keep me away from Jacob she had done the opposite.

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg and moved quickly down the stairs.

I searched the room frantically and soon spotted Jake.

She had tied him up.

Real smart for a vampire.

I crouched down near Jacob and untied him.

"Bella!" He wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled but pushed him away.

"Jacob, you have to get out of here," I whispered.

"I know, but I'm not going without you."

I nodded and stood up.

I searched for a way out and luckily my eyes spotted a hole in the wall.

"Jacob, look," I said, pointing at the hole.

He smiled and rushed over to it, crawling out.

I followed him.

I moved as fast as I could but the pain in my leg was too much.

I fell over on the sidewalk.

Jacob turned around and ran back to me.

"Bella, are okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to rest."

"Alright, I stay with you."

"No, Jacob. You have to go."

"Why? Bella, I'm not leaving you. That idiot that kidnapped me wouldn't leave that building. When she finds out that I'm gone she'll come after me. She knows your there as well. I heard her talking to you so you can't lie. She'll take you as well."

I sighed.

I knew it was true but I wouldn't have Jacob around here.

"Jacob please. You have to go home. I'll deal with her. I'm good at being invisible. I'll hide somewhere, watch her and wait for my dad and his guys to come get her."

"How will they know to come here?"

"I called him before," I lied.

After a while I finally got Jacob to go home.

I watched as he climbed into a taxi and left.

I soon felt myself being dragged away.

I kicked and tried to free myself but it was no use.

I recognised the cool temperature of the skin.

I was being dragged away by Victoria.

When she entered the warehouse again I felt myself fly across the room and slam into the wall.

"Bella. I thought I told you to meet me at the dance studio in Phoenix not some abandoned warehouse in Seattle," James said as he slowly walked towards me.

His eyes were full of thirst.

His lip curled up, showing his teeth, his hands curled into claws and he crouched before me.

"I'm going to have fun with this."

I cringed.

He stood up and walked away.

When he returned he had a video camera.

Victoria grinned wickedly and James walked menacingly towards me.

I knew then that nothing could save me from the evil clutches of the two.

They were the hunters and I was the prey.

**A/N: Like? Hate? Review Please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Disaster

James sauntered forward, his eyes locked with mine.

"You don't mind if I film this, do you?"

I didn't answer. I just tried to slowly move away.

"You won't be able to escape," Victoria said as she flashed instantly to my side.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist.

Slowly, she tightened her grip.

I felt the bones crushing as I screamed in pain.

Before I could even blink I was across the room, a sharp pain in my chest.

I glanced up at the vampires on the other side of the room.

They were laughing.

I tried to move but unfortunately I was caught.

I suddenly felt blood running down my neck.

They continued to kill me slowly.

I knew my leg was broken and my wrist was crushed.

My head was bleeding and I was starting to fall unconscious.

James walked over to me.

"I think it's time to finish her off."

He lowered his head and grabbed my wrist.

Unfortunately, it was the wrist Victoria had crushed.

He sank his teeth into my wrist.

I thought I was going to die until James was no longer by my side.

Instead of feeling the cool touch of his skin I felt a burning pain.

I felt like I was on fire.

Even though I was weak I found the strength to look around.

James was pinned against the opposite wall.

Unfortunately, the person that had him pinned was Edward.

A few of the others arrived to help Edward.

Victoria was nowhere in sight.

The searing pain increased and I couldn't hold myself together any longer.

I let out a high pitched shriek.

Once I started, I just couldn't stop.

Rosalie looked over at me.

"Rosalie, help Alice and Jasper," Edward said.

He was closer to me now.

Rosalie just ignored him and walked over to me.

"Rosalie!" Edward shouted this time.

"No Edward! It's your fault this is happening! You should deal with it yourself! I'd like to see you happy but obviously Bella isn't the one that will make you happy! If you were smart you would realize that and get over it! Now we're in this mess!"

Edward seemed shocked.

Rosalie turned her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I – I don't know what to do."

Carlisle came up next to Rosalie.

He examined me quickly.

"She has quite severe injuries."

"And it's all because Edward can't see what's right in front of him. He refuses to think that he is wrong."

Carlisle looked up at Edward.

As he looked at his adoptive son the look on his face was one of pure disappointment.

Carlisle quickly turned his attention back to me and began trying to stop the bleeding.

Rosalie glanced down at my wrist.

"She's been bitten."

Carlisle's head snapped around to look at my wrist as well.

"We need to get the venom out."

I could suddenly smell smoke.

"Edward, I need to keep working on trying to stop this bleeding. You need to suck the venom out," Carlisle said.

"I can't. I won't be able to stop."

"It's either get the venom out or she'll be turned."

I continued screaming as I began to feel even weaker.

Edward picked up my wrist and I screamed even louder.

"I'll make it go away Bella."

I tried to pull my wrist away but it was no use.

I felt his lips press against my skin and slowly, the pain started to disappear.

Shortly after, the pain was gone but Edward hadn't moved.

I began to feel myself slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was Carlisle telling Edward to stop.

****** 2 Days Later ******

When I woke up I recognised the familiar hospital room.

When my eyes had adjusted to the light I saw my mother's face.

"Bella! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

She wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You fell down a flight of stairs Bella. You broke your wrist and you leg."

Sure enough, my leg was in a cast and so was my wrist.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's downstairs. I can go get him," my mother offered.

"Could you? I kinda need to apologize."

"Of course."

She stood up, kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I stayed facing the door until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head only to find myself staring at Edward.

He causes me to end up in hospital because he pulled me into his world of stupid vampires, let a sadistic vampire hunt me and almost killed me because he can't control his thirst and he has the nerve to show up?

"Bella -"

I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me."

"Listen, please."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Bella."

"No. Now go sit down before I call the nurse."

He glanced up at the door and moved back to his seat.

My mother walked in seconds later with my father.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I never should've said what I did and I never should've left."

"It's okay Bells. I understand. Just don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I promise."

I closed my eyes, needing a little rest.

I knew my parents were with me so I wouldn't be bothered by Edward.

I hadn't even had a chance to fall asleep when Dr Cullen came in.

He did a quick examination and said I was able to go home.

I said goodbye to my mother and hobbled out the door after getting changed.

I was glad to finally be at home.

I didn't have to worry about Edward or his family.

I didn't really have to worry about anything.

"Can I call Jacob?" I asked my dad when we got home.

"Sure Bells. He's worried about you."

I nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Jacob's number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could come over."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you soon Jake."

"Sure thing Bells."

I ended the call and went to sit down on the sofa.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it but Charlie beat me.

"Hey Bella," Jake smiled as he walked inside and hung his raincoat on the hook.

"Hey Jake," I replied.

When he walked over to me his eyes fell on the casts.

"You said you were fine," his voice sounded worried.

"I am but I would feel even better if you signed my cast," I smiled.

He smiled back, showing off his perfect teeth.

He grabbed a pen from the table and signed the cast on my wrist then the one on my leg.

I glanced at the cast on my wrist.

He had signed it _'Stay out of trouble, Love Jacob.'_

**A/N: Review Please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Problem

Jacob hadn't really left my side since I returned home.

The only time he wasn't around was when he had to go home for the night. Even then he tried to stay here.

Charlie had allowed it a few times but that was it.

Of course, nothing was going on but Charlie still didn't want to risk it.

Even though he knew the truth, he still had his doubts.

"I had a feeling leaving you was the wrong thing to do," he whispered as he stared at my cast.

"Jacob, this could've been you if I hadn't asked you to leave."

"It would've been better. Bella, I would take a bullet for you if I had to."

"No Jacob, I'm fine with the fact that this happened to me and don't ever say that again. It... I can't even think of something bad happening to you. It hurts."

He went silent after that.

I knew he loved me.

It was clear in everything he did.

It was clear in everything he said.

At least he had the nerve to make his love evident.

I, on the other hand, just didn't have the courage.

Jacob and I sat quietly for a moment until he broke the silence.

"Well, since you're pretty much stuck in this house, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Jacob. Dad's got baseball on and I just can't stand that. There's nothing I really can do with a broken leg and wrist."

It was true. I couldn't stand baseball, especially after what happened with the idiot family that shall not be named.

It was their fault I ended up in the current situation.

Nothing would ever make me forgive them.

Jacob sighed. "I guess that's true. Could you help me with my homework?"

I laughed then. Jacob could definitely brighten up any place no matter what.

That was possibly the only benefit of having a broken leg and wrist; I didn't have to go to school.

Unfortunately, since it had been about a week, Charlie was making me go back to school.

When he told me I had spent the entire day begging him to let me stay at home.

I couldn't go to school.

I didn't want to face those sparkling losers again.

Hopefully they would be gone.

Hopefully, since they knew this was caused by them, they would've moved far away.

I sighed and hobbled over to my desk.

"Where is it?" I asked Jacob.

"I'll go get it."

He stood up and quickly darted out the door.

After a moment, he walked back into my room with his homework in his hand.

"Jeez Jacob... don't you listen in class?"

"Sometimes I do; most times I'm just thinking about you."

I blushed deeply.

Jacob sat down beside me and we started working.

Before I knew it, Jacob had to go.

As usual, I ate dinner, did my nightly routine and went to bed.

When I woke up it was raining.

Charlie hadn't left for work so I was obviously getting dropped off in the cruiser.

I ate my cereal and got ready for the day.

Once I was dressed I walked downstairs.

"Alright, let's go Bells."

"What? It's too early for me to go to school."

"No it's not. If we wait any longer you'll be late."

I glance at the clock. Sure enough, if we didn't leave now, I would be late.

I sighed and followed Charlie out into the rain.

The drive was incredibly boring and I actually found myself glad to get out of the car at school.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Bella."

After Charlie had driven off I walked into the school.

I moved as quickly as I could to my first class.

As I walked in everyone looked up.

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened?" Jessica asked, her eyes wide.

Angela and Mike were soon beside me as well.

"Well, I uh... fell over," I stuttered.

"Oh, Bella. Why do you have to be so clumsy?" Mike asked with a laugh.

I sighed again and pushed my way through to my desk.

Apparently, then entire class wanted to know what happened.

In each class everyone wanted to know what happened to me. I was honestly sick of all the questions.

Why couldn't people just mind their own business?

When lunch came I scanned the cafeteria.

I couldn't see the Cullen's so I was happy.

Unfortunately, my happiness ended when I had biology.

Sitting in his seat was none other than the cause of all this.

I froze in the doorway, only bringing more attention to myself.

I heard the teacher's voice coming up the hall so I moved.

I tried to ignore 'Captain Idiot' but he just wouldn't shut up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This was not meant to happen..." he continued talking but I manage to block him out for a little while.

The teacher explained the day's lesson and handed out the worksheets.

I began to work but the idiot was still talking.

"...is a sadistic person. I should've been more careful. I'll do anything to fix this..."

Unfortunately, he was only talking loud enough for me to hear.

I groaned and rested my head on my good hand.

"Miss Swan, is there a problem?" the teacher asked from his desk.

I looked up at him. "Yes, there is. Mr Cullen here won't be quiet and I can't concentrate on the task at hand."

"Mr Cullen, do you have any explanation as to why you are talking to Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I was just asking for help."

"Yeah right. You were going on and on about something random that I don't want to hear."

"Miss Swan, would you like to move up here?" Mr Banner asked as he pointed to the desk Jessica was currently sitting at.

"If that's okay with you," I replied.

"Jessica, would you mind swapping seats with Bella?"

"No, that's fine."

Edward groaned beside me.

"Oh well, looks like this is punishment. You should've just kept your mouth shut," I whispered as I tried to gather my stuff.

Unfortunately, I could only carry a few things and I ended up dropping them on the floor.

"Oh! Here, let me help Bella," Jessica said as she quickly began collecting my things from the desk.

"I picked up my books of the floor and walked to the front of the room.

"Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Bella. Thank you." She whispered the last part.

I smiled slightly.

Jessica was obsessed with Edward even though she was with Mike.

Maybe now he'd learn not to mess with me.

When school was finally over I slowly loaded my books into my bag and walked out to wait for Charlie.

As I waited, my eyes roamed over the posters that littered the walls.

It was then that my eyes fell on a yellow poster that stood out from the rest.

The poster announced that Prom was coming up in the next few weeks.

I noticed Edward was also looking at it.

My heart paused before starting again.

I hoped he would ignore it as knowing him, he would ask me if he asked anyone.

He spun around after a second and his eyes fell on me.

Slowly, he walked over.

Where was my Dad when I needed him?

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Master Plan

My breathing increased as Edward approached.

Unfortunately Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Bella," He said, smiling as he approached.

I stayed silent and stared out into the parking lot, hoping to see the car that would be my saviour.

"Okay, so I was wondering, would you like to go to the Prom with me?"

I laughed slightly.

"What?"

"You're asking me to go to the Prom. You know I don't dance."

"I can teach you."

"You know I don't like you."

"I can change that."

"You know I have a broken leg and wrist."

"That won't matter."

"How can that not matter? You have to use your feet to dance."

"So? You won't need to put any weight on the foot. I'll support you."

What would it take to make him stop?

"I don't want to go to the Prom with you."

"Why not?"

"I just told you. I'm in casts, I can't dance and I refuse to learn at the moment, I hate you with everything I am and it's your fault I'm in my current state. They could follow you and bring more trouble."

"I don't think so. They haven't been in the area."

I groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"Please, come with me to the Prom and I'll try to make things right between us."

I shook my head but he made no attempt to move.

He continued to drone on about why I should go to the Prom with him.

While he was muttering away I was struck with an idea.

I didn't know whether it would work or not but it was worth a try.

If it did work I would be able to get rid of Edward and his family and I wouldn't have to dance.

"Please Bella."

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you."

He smiled in triumph.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the parking lot.

Pulling up beside me was Charlie's cruiser.

Sure, now he shows up.

I climbed into the car and Charlie drove off.

I couldn't wait to get home and try and get this plan into action.

When we arrived home I made my way inside and started my homework.

Later that evening, Billy and Jacob showed up.

Jacob walked up to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake, just the guy I needed to see."

"Really? Well then, how can I be of service?"

I laughed before responding. "Well... can we talk upstairs?"

"Sure."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into my room.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see, our school's Prom is coming up and I was wondering if you could come along?"

"Why?" He seemed shocked.

"Well, there's this girl at Forks High and she really likes you but she's too shy to tell you so she asked me to ask you to come to the Prom..." I trailed off.

"Oh... I don't know Bella... I might be busy."

"Please Jacob. She really wants you there."

I felt odd talking about myself as if I was someone else but I had to try and make this plan work. If I told Jacob this was just a plan to get rid of Edward and he knew I was talking about me liking him Edward would read his mind and the plan may not work.

He sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay."

I hoped with my entire being that Jacob would turn up to the Prom because if he didn't, my plan would be ruined and my life would possibly be over. I mean seriously, who knows what Edward had planned for the night.

Jacob and I sat in my room just talking about random things.

"What happened at school today?" he asked me.

"Well, you know that guy that I'm always telling you about? The one that keeps saying we should be together and that I was made for him."

"The pathetic loser that has no social life and can't get a girl... I know who he is. Continue."

I laughed. "Anyway, he was annoying me in biology and he got in trouble. I got to move away from him as well and my friend Jessica now sits next to him. She has a major crush on him and she just doesn't know when to shut up. You should've seen him when he came out of class. He looked absolutely shocked and he was definitely annoyed."

Jacob laughed then.

"Pizza's here!" Charlie called up the stairs.

I went to stand up but Jacob pushed me back down on the bed.

"Wait here. I'll go get you some. Two slices of pepperoni pizza?"

"You know me too well."

He smiled and left the room.

When he returned he was carrying two plates with pepperoni pizza.

We ate, laughed and talked until Charlie came up to say Jacob had to go.

Jacob left and I did my nightly routine.

I lay down in bed and stared up at the ceiling as I thought about my plan.

I needed Jacob to be there.

If he didn't show up, I would crash and burn.

I ran over the details of my plan.

I needed Edward to be there and there was no doubt he would back out so I didn't need to worry about that.

I needed a big crowd. That was fairly easy considering the fact that it was Prom. Every couple in school would probably be there.

I needed to have courage.

That one might be a problem. I'm not the best when it comes to have courage. I'm also not the best when it comes to being the centre of attention and my plan required just that. I needed to be the centre of attention.

Finally, I needed Jacob.

He didn't know what he was doing but hopefully he would come through for me.

Hopefully he would turn up.

I needed him as much as I needed air to breathe.

**A/N: Review please! Sorry if it's not the best. I wrote it at 10pm last night.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, so I skipped a week here. Prom is in 3 days.**

Chapter 20: 3 days to go

Over the past week Edward has been really annoying.

He tried to talk to me whenever he could.

Luckily, Mr Banner had let me stay up front in biology.

I waited after school yet again for Charlie.

He was always late picking me up but he never told me why.

It was really starting to annoy me.

Edward walked up and stood beside me.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I groaned.

"Why? I have the right to talk to you."

"You only have the right to talk to me if I allow you to. Right now, I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?"

"My dad is always late. You do know he's a cop. I could easily have a restraining order put on you."

Why didn't I think of that before? I could've saved myself a whole lot of trouble.

"Come on. I'm not that bad. It's not like I'm stalking you."

"Really? You follow me everywhere. I've noticed you when I'm at the shops, hanging out with my friends, heck, I've even caught you watching me while I'm doing my homework. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid."

Edward seemed to be in shock.

"How did you know that? I've been hiding."

"Not very well. You're lucky my dad hasn't noticed you."

"I'm not stalking you though."

"What are you doing then?"

"Protecting you."

"From what?"

He shrugged.

"Stalker," I muttered.

"I'm not a stalker," he whined.

"Okay, you're not a stalker but you're whining like a little baby."

"I am not," he whined again.

"Yes, you are. Now come on. We have work to do," pixie said as she walked past.

I smiled.

At least I was alone.

Or so I thought.

"Hello." Her high, almost child-like voice caused me to freeze.

Although she sounded like some of the teenage girls here I knew she wasn't human.

I suddenly wished Edward was still standing here.

Slowly, I turned around and sure enough, Victoria was standing there.

"You'd better watch out."

"Don't hurt me."

"Why not? Edward killed my mate. Why can't I kill his?"

"Because I'm not his mate."

I was glad no one was around right now but then again, I wished someone was.

"You're right, but still, you'd better watch out. I will come for you one day."

With that, she disappeared.

I heard a car pull up and I turned around.

Luckily, it was Charlie.

I climbed in and we headed home.

As we drove I let my mind wander.

I started thinking about Victoria's words.

She had said she was going to kill me because it was only fair to kill Edward's mate because he killed hers but she had agreed with me when I said I wasn't his mate.

She was trying to get inside my head probably.

She was trying to distract me so I wouldn't focus on her.

I still didn't understand.

"Bella, come on. Are you coming inside or are you going to stay in the car?" Charlie asked as he held my door open.

"Oh, sorry."

I climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway.

I immediately walked upstairs and into my room.

I closed the door and threw my bag on the ground.

As I looked up I noticed a box sitting on my bed.

Carefully, I walked forward and looked at it.

Attached to the lid was a piece of paper.

'I thought you might need this. Alice.'

I slowly pulled the lid off and inside the box was a dark purple dress.

I pulled it out and shook my head.

It was pretty, I'll give her that but I just didn't want to wear it.

I put it down on my bed and looked back in the box.

She had also put a shoe in there.

'You only need one.'

I rolled my eyes and flipped the box off the bed before falling down on top of the dress.

"Hey! You're crushing it!"

I jumped up and the sudden sound of the trilling voice.

The sudden, jolting movement caused me to hit my leg on the edge of the bed and the floor.

"Ow!" My hands flew down to my cast.

"Sorry!" She quickly rushed over.

"How did you get in my room?" I hissed.

"Through the window. Now get up! You're crushing the dress!"

"Does it look like I care? I don't even want it!"

Her face fell and she sunk to the floor. "You don't like it?"

"I do, I just can't wear it. It's... too expensive."

She looked up. "I spent my money on it so you'll wear it."

She turned around and picked the box up off the floor.

"No! You broke the heel! Now I have to buy another pair!"

"It's just a shoe."

She turned around, rolled her eyes and held the shoe to her chest.

"You killed it."

"And you're an idiot. Get out of my room."

She gasped but did as I said.

I was honestly sick of vampires.

I hadn't heard from Jacob in a few days so I had no idea whether he was going to come to the Prom or not.

The last time I saw him he still hadn't decided.

I started on my homework and a few hours later Charlie came up to tell me the pizza had arrived.

"I'm not hungry," I said, still focused on the calculus question I was struggling with.

"Okay, if you want some it will be down there though," he said before walking out.

Charlie always ordered take out, mainly pizza, when there was a game on.

Considering that fact, I was surprised Billy and Jacob weren't here.

Normally they were here for every game.

I suddenly had a bad feeling.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jacob's number.

"Hey, this is Jacob. Leave a message."

"Call me Jake. I need to talk to you," I said and hung up.

Something wasn't right.

I knew I wouldn't be getting out of the house with Charlie downstairs.

I glanced at the window and all of a sudden, I didn't care about my broken bones.

I carefully reached out and grabbed the tree branch that hung outside my window.

I tightened my grip as much as I could and pulled myself out.

My wrist hurt but I didn't care.

Somehow, I managed to swing up onto another nearby branch and work my way down the tree.

Unfortunately, the branch closest to the ground was just a little too high and I couldn't reach the ground without either falling or jumping.

I thought about what to do for a moment.

I could climb back up the tree and hurt my wrist.

I could call out to Charlie and get him to get a ladder or something or I could jump and go find Jacob.

Calling out to Charlie was immediately crossed of my list. If I called out to him I would end up in major trouble.

I didn't feel like climbing back up the tree so that only left one option.

I threw caution to the wind and risked permanent injury.

I jumped and landed on the ground.

I bit my lip to hold a back a scream of agony.

Despite the pain that was currently burning my leg I stood up and started walking towards La Push.

It was possible he was still at his house and just hadn't gotten to his phone in time but it was also possible he was in danger.

Jacob and I had a weird relationship.

We always seemed to know how the other was feeling.

Right now, I had a feeling Jacob was in danger.

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm updating a lot but who can blame me? Anyway, review please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: 3 Days to go, part 2

I slowly made my way through the streets.

I knew I was probably heading in the wrong direction but I honestly hoped to find Jacob at his house.

"Bella? What are you doing out?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and found myself staring at Edward.

"What the heck? Go away."

"I asked you a question. Please answer."

"I'm just going to visit someone."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Where? Maybe I can take you there."

"La Push."

"Let me give you a lift."

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging and walking with him to his car.

I would rather get a lift with a complete stranger but I just wanted to get off my foot right now.

Once again, Edward's driving was crazy but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to La Push as fast as possible."

Edward soon pulled up at the border line of Forks and La Push.

"Why did you stop?"

"My family and I aren't welcome on Quileute land."

"Oh. Okay, well, would you mind waiting here?"

"Okay. Don't take too long."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car.

As soon as I shut the door it started to rain heavily.

"Seriously?!" I shouted at the sky as I threw my hands in the air.

I had a feeling I was being laughed at so I spun around and opened the car door.

"Quit laughing! It's not funny! I could get really sick in this weather." I warned him.

His chuckling immediately stopped and he turned to face me.

"Well, in that case, get back in the car."

"No."

"Why not? Can't you visit whoever you want to visit tomorrow? Without sneaking out?"

"No. I have to go now."

I stepped back and shut the door before I turned and started walking towards Jacob's house.

When I finally made it the entire house was dark.

It wasn't normal. I had been here at night sometimes and the front porch light was always on.

I slowly walked towards the front door.

I reached out and grabbed the handle.

It was unlocked so something wasn't right.

Billy always had the door locked after 7pm.

I pushed the door open and walked inside the dark house.

My hands roamed the wall until I found the light switch.

I flipped it on and gasped in shock.

The entire living room was a mess.

Everything was either flipped and in the wrong spot or it was broken.

I slowly walked through the house.

Every room was turned upside down.

When I came to the end of the small hallway I pushed Jacob's door open.

His bed was shoved across the small room, his drawers were tipped over and his window was broken.

I carefully climbed over the bed and looked at the window.

From the light in the room I could see footprints and slide marks in the mud.

My heart rate increased and I started to panic.

It was obvious from the marks on the ground that someone had been dragged from the house.

I climbed out the window and tried to follow the trail.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched it on.

The light wasn't much but it helped me see the ground.

After walking for a while I began to feel lost and I couldn't find the trail anymore.

All I could hear was the rain falling and the wind howling.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

****** A few hours later ******

I woke up somewhere in the forest.

I couldn't see very far although I could feel someone beside me.

I turned around and sucked in a sharp breath when I could see who it was.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

I crawled over to him and removed the gag from his mouth.

"What the heck? Who did this?"

"That woman from Seattle and some other guy. She's strong, I'll tell you that."

"I saw... you know your house is destroyed."

"Yeah, I was trying to get away from them but I just couldn't. They were throwing everything to get to me."

"We have to get out of here. I don't know where we are but I can call my dad, he can get the dogs to find us."

"Good idea."

I started to untie the fabric around his wrists.

After I finished we untied the fabric around his ankles and quickly moved away from the area.

"Where's Billy?" I asked as we moved though the forest.

"He went to Sue's. She apparently needs help with Leah and she thinks Billy might be able to help."

"At least he's safe."

Jacob nodded and kept moving.

"Jake, I can't keep up. My leg is killing me."

He stopped and turned around. "Why? It wasn't hurting before was it?"

"Not earlier in the week. I was stupid tonight and that's why it's hurting."

"What did you do?"

"Well, uh, Charlie actually thinks I'm in my room. I swung out on the tree branch outside my window, climbed down the tree and ended up jumping out of it because I couldn't reach the ground from the lowest branch."

"Bella! You've probably damaged your leg."

"I know, but I called you didn't answer and you always do. If you're asleep your phone is off."

"I'm glad you came but we need to get you off your leg."

He walked forward and scooped me up so he was cradling me against his chest.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jacob spun around, almost dropping me.

His eyes widened when he could see the person in front of us.

He put me on the ground and stood protectively in front of me.

"Leave us alone."

"Why? Her boyfriend didn't leave my mate alone so why should I leave the two of you alone? I want to make her boyfriend miserable."

"Boyfriend? What... Bella?" Jacob asked as he turned to me.

"I don't know what she's talking about. She's just a... sick, sadistic woman."

Jacob turned back to Victoria and spoke slowly and threateningly.

"Leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you. If you want to kidnap someone go find the guy that apparently wouldn't leave you alone."

She hissed but spun and disappeared into the trees.

"I'll be back!" She shouted.

"You've got to call your dad," Jacob said as he turned to face me.

"I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I was surprised to actually find it in there.

I was honestly thought I would have to buy another one after Victoria found me earlier.

"Bella! Where are you?" My dad asked frantically when he picked up the phone.

"I... I don't know. Somewhere in the forest outside La Push."

"How did you get out there?"

I glanced at Jacob.

"What?" he whispered.

I moved the phone and whispered my reply. "He wants to know how I got out here."

"Say you were kidnapped or something."

I nodded and moved my phone back to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Someone kidnapped me. I got knocked out and all I know is I ended up out here. Jake's with me as well."

"What? Okay, I'm going to call the guys and we'll get the dogs and come find you."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

I hung up and turned to Jake.

"Dad's bringing the dogs out."

Jacob nodded and sat down against a nearby fallen tree.

He patted the ground next to him. "Come sit with me."

I trudged over and sat down next to him.

When I sat down I sighed in relief.

It felt good to get off my foot.

I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

I soon felt myself falling asleep.

I was in my favourite place.

Jacob's arms.

**A/N: Review please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: 2 Days to go

When I woke up I was in my bedroom.

Slowly, I sat up and swung my legs of the bed.

Once again, I felt an immense pain in my leg.

I sat still and waited for the pain to subside.

When it had gone I stood up and walked downstairs.

Unfortunately, the pain returned when I moved.

I whimpered with each step.

When I reached the kitchen, Charlie looked up.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked as he walked quickly over to me.

"No, my leg really hurts. More than usual," I replied as I sat down in the nearest chair.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know... maybe something happened last night that caused my leg to hurt," I lied.

I knew I had done damage to my leg but I wasn't going to admit that I ran away because I felt like Jacob was in trouble.

I would be in serious trouble if I did that.

Charlie turned around and walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling the hospital. I think you should get an x-ray just in case."

I tuned out then.

I didn't really want to hear the conversation.

Victoria was honestly freaking me out.

I was in danger because of Edward and my family and friends were in danger because they were linked to me.

I didn't know how to keep them safe.

"Bella, they want us down at the hospital now."

"Oh, okay."

I stood up and followed Charlie outside.

I hadn't expected them to call us in so early.

I thought I would have to wait until later in the day.

When Charlie finally pulled up at the hospital I noticed the familiar silver Volvo.

I started freaking out.

Edward knew the truth and it was possible he would tell Charlie.

I tried to stay calm as I climbed out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Charlie walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I called earlier for Bella."

"Yes, just take a seat."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I had only been sitting for a minute when the lady behind the desk spoke.

"Dr Cullen will see you now Bella."

My breath caught in my throat for a brief second as I stood up.

I really didn't want to see him.

I would take any doctor in this place, just not Dr Cullen.

Unfortunately, I had no choice.

"What happened here?" Dr Cullen asked when I walked into the room.

"She was kidnapped last night and when she woke up this morning her leg was hurting more than usual. I thought we should get an x-ray just to be safe," Charlie explained from behind me.

"I see. Well, Charlie I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I do the x-rays," Dr Cullen said.

Charlie nodded and left.

"Okay Bella. First of all, I'm going to have to get this cast off."

I nodded.

"I'd also like the truth. What happened last night?"

"I was kidnapped. Charlie told you."

"No Bella. I know that's a lie. Edward told me part of what happened and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Fine. I had a feeling Jacob was in trouble. He always answered his phone and when he can't it's turned off. He didn't answer my call so I went looking for him. Instead of going out the front door I went out my window and down the tree. I jumped from the lowest branch as I couldn't reach the ground. That's what hurt my leg. I went to Jacob's house, followed a trail in the mud and eventually found him after Victoria found me. I did tell Charlie the truth, part of it anyway. I was kidnapped by Victoria while I was in the forest. I just twisted the story a bit," I explained as he took the cast off.

"I see. Well, I guess I'd better start with the x-rays."

I stayed silent.

After the x-rays were done I hopped over to a chair outside the room.

Charlie came back in after he was allowed to and helped my hop down to Dr Cullen's office.

"Just take a seat here. I'll get these checked now. It shouldn't take more than half an hour," he said as he walked out.

Sure enough, it took just over half an hour before Dr Cullen returned.

"What did you find Dr Cullen?" I asked when he entered his office. I didn't have the heart to call him Carlisle anymore.

"Well, the x-rays show there is more damage to your leg. We'll have to put it in another cast and you will have to keep of your foot for the next twenty-four hours."

"So, will I have to stay home?"

"Yes Bella, you get to stay home. You should be fine to go to your prom though."

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be fine but I could arrange for you to stay off your foot for the next forty-eight hours if you'd like," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Sure thing, you now have to stay off your foot for the next forty-eight hours."

I smiled.

"Alright Bella, let's get your new cast on," he said as he pulled out the things he needed.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get a drink," Charlie said as he left the room.

"Why did you let me stay off my foot for forty-eight hours?" I asked after Charlie left.

"To punish Edward. He's grounded and he shouldn't be going to that dance."

"You grounded him?"

"In a way. Esme and I are his guardian's so we can do what we like. If we feel like he needs to be grounded, he will be."

I laughed. "Why is he grounded?"

"Well, he should've left you alone when you first asked and he almost killed you."

"I think his punishment is quite fair then."

Dr Cullen laughed with me this time.

Charlie returned just as Dr Cullen was finishing my cast.

"Okay, you should be good to go. Just remember, stay off that foot," he said as he handed me some crutches.

"Absolutely."

Charlie and I walked out of the hospital.

Everything seemed to be fine until I saw Edward glaring at me from across the lot.

**A/N: Okay... so I'm updating this at 12:45am my time. I know... I'm probably stupid for doing that but honestly, I'm not tired.  
Okay, just to clear thing's up in case any of you are confused. Jacob is still human in this story and it was dark so that's why he couldn't find his way out of the forest.  
Anyway, I should probably get some sleep. When I wake up I hope to see some more reviews so review please!  
xx Tiffany xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 2 days to go part 2

I knew why he was glaring at me but I didn't care.

I carefully climbed into the cruiser as Charlie started it.

When we were in the road I felt calmer.

I knew if Edward wanted to talk to me he probably would.

I just hoped he would take a hint and move on with his life.

When we got home I carefully made my way to my room.

I sat down on my bed and started reading Wuthering Heights again.

I had honestly lost count of how many times I had read this book.

I had only read the first few pages when I heard someone tapping on my window.

I groaned, closed my book and left my room.

I knew who was outside so I just ignored him.

I sat down at the table and opened my book again.

Shortly after, I heard someone knock at the door.

I could hear muffled voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I heard Charlie's footsteps but that was it.

"Bella."

I jumped when he spoke.

"Can't you just leave?"

"No, I'm not really impressed with your actions at the hospital. Why did you make Carlisle keep you off your foot until after Prom?"

"Because I don't want to go, especially with you."

He groaned.

"Wait, Carlisle only said you had to stay off your foot. He didn't say you couldn't go out."

"Yes he did. He said I get to stay home."

"Yeah, for today. You can go to school tomorrow."

"No, I don't want to."

"You will be. I've heard it in Charlie's thoughts."

I groaned this time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," he said, a smug smile on his face.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

I turned my attention back to my book but soon lost focus again.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yeah Bella?" He replied as he came around the corner.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"It would probably be a good idea given the fact you have major exams. As long as you use your crutches you should be just fine."

I groaned again.

I had forgotten all about the exams.

I had nothing to do as all my friends were in school and wouldn't be out until the afternoon.

I tried reading my book once again but gave up and threw it on the floor.

Edward had ruined everything.

I spent the day either trying to read or studying.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I reached across my bed and picked it up.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed after I answered.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Really? Well, I was wondering if I was allowed over."

"Yeah, could you come over now?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye Jacob."

"Bye."

I hung up and shut my books.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait around for too long.

"Whoa, what happened?" Jacob asked when he walked in the door.

"What?"

"You've got crutches."

"Oh, yeah. Something damaged my leg last night," I said, sticking with the story I told Charlie since he was still in the room.

Jacob raised his eyebrows but played along.

"I see."

"Come with me," I said as I turned around and started making my way up the stairs.

"Hold on," he said as he came up behind me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. "We wouldn't want you to fall."

I laughed but let him have his way.

When we made it to my room Jacob walked with me to my bed so I could sit down, shut the door and turned to me.

"Alright, now tell me the truth. What happened to your leg?"

"I damaged it when I jumped out of the tree."

"Bella, like I said last night, you should've stayed here."

"I needed to make sure you were safe."

He rolled his eyes slightly and sat down beside me.

"At least you're not in hospital."

"Yeah. Do you know if you're coming to my prom? To see that girl?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. I really needed him there.

The room was silent for a while.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I have some big exams that I can't miss and unfortunately, they are with teachers that won't let me sit them another day."

Jacob just nodded.

I glanced up at him only to find myself staring into his eyes.

I felt my heart rate increase and soon found myself leaning towards him as he leaned towards me.

Suddenly, Charlie pushed my door open and Jacob quickly moved down the bed a little.

I groaned out loud.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry... my leg hurts," I lied, hiding the fact that he had interrupted what could've been my first kiss with Jacob.

"Okay, do you want some pain relievers?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Alright, I was just coming up to say I we'll be having some visitors tonight."

"Who?"

"The Clearwater's. Sue wants to cook and she's bringing Billy up as well."

"Awesome..." I trailed off.

I enjoyed hanging out with Seth even though he was only fourteen.

I also enjoyed Leah's company in a way.

She used be happy and energetic but Sam, one of the older boys from La Push, had broken her heart and now she was normally really cold to everyone, even me.

"Is there some kind of baseball game on tonight?" Jacob asked.

"No, football," Charlie replied.

Charlie was into so many different sports it honestly drove me crazy sometimes.

After Charlie left I fell backwards on my bed.

"Were you seriously groaning because your leg hurts?" Jacob asked.

"Yep."

I was originally going to say no but I got nervous.

I mean, what if he didn't feel the same way?

I was sure he did but I just didn't want to risk it.

I was known for making mistakes.

I heard a car pull into the driveway so I carefully moved to my window.

I peered out and sure enough, the Clearwater's and Billy had just arrived.

I saw Seth talking to Charlie and moments later he ran inside.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and shortly after that, he appeared in my room.

"Hey Bella! Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Well, I fell over and then ended up getting further damaged done to my leg."

"You're such a klutz."

"I know. Now, are you going to keep insulting me or are you going to shut up so I don't have to kick you out?" I asked playfully.

I wouldn't really kick him out. Not yet anyway.

"I'll shut up. I can do that. Seriously, Leah told me to shut up once..." he continued to talk.

I glanced and Jacob and he smiled.

I turned back to Seth.

"Shut up!" I laughed at the same time as Jacob.

"Oops."

Jacob and I burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Leah asked from the doorway.

"I can't shut up," Seth replied.

"That's true."

"It's good to see you Leah."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Bella."

The room went silent once again but this time it wasn't comfortable, it was awkward.

We eventually started talking again but Leah seemed to stay by the doorway, only making a few comments throughout our conversations.

Once we had finished eating and the game had finished everyone left.

I slowly made my way to my room.

Once I had was in bed I was hit with a memory.

I realized that if Jacob had kissed me today, it would've been the second time.

When we were six Rachel had dared Jacob to kiss me and he had.

This still would've been the first time our kiss meant anything though.

I slowly fell asleep with nothing but Jacob on my mind.

**A/N: Unfortunately, I can't reply to guest reviews but I can answer any questions you have here. For the guest that reviews as t, I can't really answer your question without giving too much away but I can try. I won't say if Jacob will go to the prom but I can say Bella will be there. I can also say something will happen to cause some tension between Edward and Jacob that won't be resolved easily. I hope this answers your question. Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Day of the Prom

I slowly made my way into the school.

I wasn't looking forward to the exams and I wasn't looking forward to the prom.

"Whoa, Bella, what happened? You didn't have those the other day," Mike said as he walked up to me, his eyes on the crutches.

"Would everyone stop asking that!?" I half-shouted.

With that, I hobbled off towards my first class.

English was probably my best subject so I didn't worry about that.

I knew I would probably fail calculus.

I wasn't too good in government either but I was sure I knew enough to get a passing grade.

The first few exams passed quickly.

As I hobbled into the cafeteria I immediately felt someone staring at me.

My eyes flickered across the room and sure enough, Edward was staring at me.

I didn't feel like eating so I just sat down at the table.

Mike immediately looked away from me.

"Hey Mike, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, a lot of people have been asking me the same question and I was kinda tired of it."

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked, turning to face me again.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly but whatever it was caused more damage to my leg," I said. I wasn't going to tell anyone what really happened as there was the major risk of the truth getting to Charlie.

Mike nodded and went back to eating his lunch.

"How do you think you went in your first few exams?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. English was easy, government was fairly easy although I got stuck on a few questions and Spanish was almost as easy as English."

"You've still got Calculus and Biology."

"I know, I can see myself failing Calculus and I might pass Biology if I can stay awake."

The entire table started laughing.

"Mike actually fell asleep last year when he had to take his exam in History," Jessica managed to say.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, seriously, history is boring," I said, sticking up for Mike.

"I know, what time period do you find the most boring?" Mike asked.

"Probably the early nineteen hundreds. Everything back then is just so... uninteresting," I replied, knowing Edward could hear me perfectly.

"Oh! Bella, do you have a dress picked out for tonight?" Jessica asked suddenly.

"Uh... yeah. I don't want to go though."

"Someone asked you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?" Jessica asked as she stared bouncing in her seat.

"Uh..." I trailed off as my eyes flickered to Edward and back.

"NO WAY!" Jessica shouted as she stood up, knocking her chair over.

"Jessica..." I groaned.

"No way what?" Angela asked Jessica.

"Is it who I think it is?" Jessica asked me as she nodded her head towards Edward slightly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"OMG! EDWARD CULLEN ASKED YOU TO THE PROM!" she shouted.

I hid my face in my arms.

I could instantly hear the whispering voices pass around the room.

The first bell rang then so I quickly grabbed my crutches and made my way out of the cafeteria.

I walked into my Calculus and took my seat.

"Alright students, you may start your exams."

I began reading through the questions and answering them to the best of my ability.

I slowly fought my way through the questions.

I gave up towards the end and just guessed without even reading the questions.

Once class had finished I made my way to the biology labs.

Gym had been cancelled for the day so I was happy about that.

Even though I wouldn't be able to participate I didn't want to be sitting in the gym and risk getting hit with a ball.

I took my seat and started the exam when the teacher told us to.

I managed to stay awake throughout the exam but I was one of the last students to finish.

Once I handed my exam in the teacher told me I was able to go home.

I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Once I reached the edge of the parking lot I pulled my cell phone out and dialled the police station's number.

Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't home and had to work.

"Hello, Deputy Mark speaking."

"Hi Mark, it's Bella. Can I speak to my Dad please?"

"He's not in right now. He's out on a case. Can I help you?"

"I just need someone to pick me up from school."

"Okay, let me just check something."

I heard the faint voices in the background.

They didn't sound like they were in the room so I guessed Mark was talking to someone over the radio.

"Okay Bella, I just spoke to your dad. He said give Sue Clearwater a call and see if she can pick you up. If she can't, give me a call back. If I don't receive a call I'll assume you have organised a ride home."

"Alright Mark, thank you."

"No problem Bella."

With that, I hung up and dialled Sue's number.

"Sue Clearwater."

"Hi Sue, it's Bella. I was wondering if you could pick me up from school as Charlie's out working."

"Sure thing Bella. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks Sue. Bye."

I hung up and sat down on a nearby bench.

"You could've asked me to take you home."

I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Why are you still here?"

He had been one of the first people finished in Biology so he should've left already.

He just shrugged.

"Edward!" Alice shouted from the car.

"I'll see you tonight Bella," he said before walking off.

I didn't acknowledge him.

Sue arrived about twenty minutes later.

"Thanks for doing this Sue," I said as I climbed into the car.

"It's no trouble Bella. Am I taking you home or to La Push?"

"Home please."

"Sure thing."

Sue pulled up in my driveway about 5 minutes after we left the school.

"Just call if you need anything."

"I will."

I slowly made my way to the front door, unlocked it and went inside.

Once I closed the door, I walked over to the sofa and lay down.

I put one of the cushions over my face and relaxed.

I was not looking forward to tonight.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is the prom! Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Prom

I don't know how long I'd been lying on the sofa but I soon heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway.

I heard Charlie's boots on the steps and before I knew it, he was inside.

"Are you alright Bells?" he asked.

"No, exams killed me," I replied, removing the cushion from my face.

"Maybe I'll have to hunt them down then and charge them for murder," he said with a slight laugh.

I smiled.

Charlie didn't act like this often.

"How do you think you did in your exams?"

"I think I did alright."

Charlie nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to go up to my room," I said.

I carefully made my way up the stairs and into my room.

I walked over to my window and opened it to let some fresh air in.

I was about to turn around when Alice appeared in the tree.

"I brought you a new shoe," she said as she handed it to me.

"Uh... thanks."

She rolled her eyes and left.

I was glad she didn't stick around.

I didn't feel like going to the prom but I knew I had to if I wanted to end my 'friendship' with Edward.

I was worried my plan wouldn't work though.

I really needed Jacob and he was still undecided.

I had no idea what to do.

I couldn't call Jacob because he was still in school.

I couldn't go out anywhere because of my leg.

I couldn't do anything really and I didn't want to read or watch television so I pulled out my phone and called Jessica.

"Hey Bella!" she said after answering.

"Hey Jessica, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I'm just waiting to get ready for prom. I'm hoping Mike will kiss me!"

"You haven't kissed him yet?"

"No. I've never had the chance. Have you kissed Edward?"

"No! I don't even like him that much."

"What!? How can you say that? He's a god! Everything about him is perfect! I seriously want to be you! You're going to get to dance with him tonight and it is quite possible that he will kiss you!"

"Okay, you might think he's hot but I just don't. I like someone else anyway."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"I'll get it out of you Bella. Anyway, why were you calling?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. Anyway, I'd better go."

"Alright, see you tonight!"

"Bye Jess."

"Bye."

I hung up.

I was originally going to see if she wanted to come over but that would probably be a bad idea.

I tried reading but lost interest so I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall.

I cleaned my room a little and when I looked at the clock on my wall I saw it was well after school hours.

I immediately pulled out my phone and dialled Jacob's number.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob. Are you coming to my prom?" I asked, getting straight to the point of my call.

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"I just really want to know."

"Well, I still don't know Bella. I'm sorry."

I heard Billy's voice in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I have to go," Jacob said.

"Okay, bye Jake," I said, not bothering to hide my lack of hope.

"Bye."

I hung up and fell backwards on my bed.

After a moment, I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa.

I began flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

I settled on 'The Sound of Music.'

The movie was almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

Charlie came out of the kitchen and answered.

"Oh, hello Edward."

"Hello Chief Swan. Is Bella ready?"

"For what?"

I couldn't believe Charlie asked that. I thought he would've known about the prom considering the size of the town.

"For prom."

"Not unless she's going like that."

Charlie stepped aside and Edward walked in.

I looked up, waved and turned my attention back to the television.

"Come on Bella," Edward chuckled slightly.

"No, I want to watch this."

"We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Bella, please."

"Fine."

I stood up and made my way up to my room.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the dress Alice had given me.

I carefully changed out of what I was wearing and put the dress on.

I turned and walked over to my bed, picking up the show Alice had brought earlier in the afternoon.

There was no way I could wear it and not fall over.

I glanced down at my foot and realized I was still wearing my sneaker.

I tossed the heel on the floor, deciding that I would not be wearing it.

If Alice wanted to throw a tantrum over the fact I was wearing a sneaker with the dress, she could.

I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my hair.

I didn't bother to put it up so I left it hanging over my shoulders.

I didn't need make-up but I decided to put on just a little lip-gloss.

Once I was satisfied, I turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

As I came down the stairs Edward focused on me.

"You look stunning Bella."

I rolled my eyes as I came to a stop beside him.

"I'll see you later I guess," Charlie said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah."

Edward took my hand and led me out of the house and to his car.

"You know Alice is going to throw a fit when she realizes you're not wearing the heel," Edward said once he was in the car.

"Oh well, let her. There is no force in this world that could get me to wear that death trap."

The rest of the drive was silent.

When we arrived at the school everyone turned to look at us.

"See, we're late."

"Like I said before, I don't care."

Edward and I walked over to the gym.

As we walked, I began looking around, hoping to find Jacob.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see him anywhere.

When we got inside I began looking around again.

There were so many people in the room it was possible I'd missed Jacob but I couldn't see his russet skin anywhere.

We stopped at the dance floor.

Everyone had moved out of the way as they watched two couples dancing gracefully.

At first, I couldn't see who they were but after a moment I realized it was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

The song came to an end and the crowed started cheering.

Alice immediately walked up to me.

"Why aren't you wearing the shoe I gave you?"

"Seriously? Do you have to ask me?"

She raised her eyebrows and waited for me to answer.

"I'd fall over in it Alice. I'd probably end up in hospital."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I wouldn't let you fall," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah and you said you'd never hurt me. Look where that got us."

Edward tried several times to get me on the dance floor but I managed to get away each time.

I soon found Jessica by the stage.

Mike was beside her but he was talking to Eric.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jessica."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I said guess."

"I don't really feel like it Jessica, can't you just tell me?"

"Fine... Mike kissed me!"

"Seriously? Awesome!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I had walked all over the gym and I hadn't seen Jacob at all.

"Come on Bella, let's dance," Edward said from behind me.

"Well, I'd better let you go, talk to you later Bella," Jessica said as Edward pulled me towards the dance floor.

He lifted me so my feet were on his and he started dancing to the music.

"See, you can dance."

"I feel like I'm five."

Edward shrugged and continued dancing.

When the song finished, everyone applauded.

I hadn't realized we had been the centre of attention.

When I looked up Edward was staring into my eyes.

His hand moved to support the side of my face.

I knew what he was doing.

He was trying to kiss me.

I began to panic then I heard the familiar voice I had been craving all night.

I turned my head and found myself staring at Jacob.

Edward and I were still the centre of attention.

"Kiss her already Edward!" someone yelled from the crowd.

Jacob frowned slightly.

I turned back to Edward.

He smiled, thinking I was going to kiss him.

He moved his face closer to mine.

Just before his lips brushed mine I pushed him backwards and moved away from him.

He looked absolutely stunned.

I smiled and walked towards Jacob with sudden confidence.

I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to mine.

**A/N: Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Afterwards

After a second, Jacob started kissing me back.

I heard the crowd whispering around me but I didn't care.

Right now, I just wanted Jacob.

When I stopped kissing him I turned around to face Edward.

He was still standing in the middle of the floor in shock.

I laughed. "And you thought I was going to kiss you! I've told you before Edward, I am not interested in you nor will I ever be! Get over it! Just get out of my life!"

Edward slowly stood up and glared at Jacob.

I could immediately feel the tension in the room.

"It's your fault. Why did you have to turn up?" Edward asked angrily as he walked up to Jacob.

"She asked me to come. How is it my fault she didn't kiss you?"

"It just is!"

"Enough! Get out of here Edward!"

He turned to look at me but shook his head.

I glanced up at Jacob and kissed him again.

I knew Edward couldn't stand the sight.

In a way, I was glad he was still here as I got to kiss Jacob again but even if he'd left I probably would've been able to kiss him again.

When I pulled back, Jacob was smiling.

"Is this why you asked me to come?"

"Kinda. I just wanted to be with you."

"He's gone."

I turned around and sure enough, Edward was walking out the door, the other members of his family right behind him.

"Maybe I'll never have to see him again."

"That would be nice. I'm guessing you don't want to dance though."

"No, I don't dance anyway. Please tell me you brought a car."

"I did. Come on, I'll drive you home."

Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

It was colder outside than I expected and I moved closer to Jacob.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"You won't be cold for long," he said as he opened the passenger door to his car.

I climbed in carefully and he shut the door.

Once he'd started the car he put the heater on.

"That was some kiss in there," he said.

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, that was my first kiss that actually meant anything."

"You kissed someone else?"

"No, just you... when we were six."

"That's right. You wanted to kill me after that."

"I was just pretending. I had a crush on you and I didn't want you to know."

"Really?" he asked, turning slightly.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I replied.

He rolled his eyes but did as I said.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I didn't know whether we were dating now or not.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bella."

"Are we... dating now or what?"

"If you want us to be dating, then we are."

"Then I guess we are."

Jacob laughed. "What's with all the sudden confidence tonight?"

"I don't know."

When Jacob pulled up outside my house I didn't feel like moving.

"What's Billy doing here? There aren't any games on," Jacob said.

Jacob and I climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door.

I opened it and walked inside with Jacob right behind me.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Jacob asked.

"I came to visit Charlie. I am allowed to that right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing back Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I just didn't feel like staying."

He shrugged and went back to his conversation with Billy.

"Do you think you'll ever see them again?" Jacob asked, referring to the Cullen's.

"I don't know. I might but I hope I don't. If I do, hopefully they would've learnt something tonight and they'll listen to what I say."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

I looked over and sure enough, he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Edward Cullen. He thinks we're meant to be together but I don't. He's an idiot. I like someone else anyway."

"Who would that be?"

I smiled slightly and looked up and Jacob. "Jake."

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since we were six."

I heard Billy chuckle. "Was it because he kissed you after Rachel dared him?"

"No, I liked him before that."

"When did you start liking me?" Jacob asked.

"I think it started when you stood up for me when that kid pushed me into the water."

"Yeah, Jared was a jerk. He still is."

"Wait, he still lives on the reservation?"

"Yep, he goes to school with me."

"Well, he better not come near me or I might punch him."

"Why?"

"Because I still have to get him back."

"I already got him for you."

"So? I can still get him back if I want to."

"It's been eleven years."

"I don't care."

"You're stubborn."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Charlie and Billy started laughing.

"I'm going to take this stupid dress off," I said as I started walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

Tonight had been strange.

I'd kissed Jacob and I'd told him about the crush I had on him.

I'd also, hopefully, gotten rid of Edward and his family.

I stood up, took the dress off and changed into my pyjamas.

"It was out of character for her. She just walked right up and kissed me," I heard Jacob say as I descended the stairs.

"Shut up."

He turned around and smiled. "Why? Charlie asked what happened so I was telling him."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved to kiss me.

Our lips brushed when Charlie cleared his throat. "Parents in the room."

"Well, leave the room then," I said.

Jacob chuckled.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's a clearing out the back of here. It's not too far and I should be able to get there without needing to go to the hospital."

"Sounds like a date."

I smiled.

I finally had everything I wanted.

I finally had the perfect boyfriend.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Tension

When I woke up the sun was shining.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to last though.

I hobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I didn't feel like eating much so I just made some toast.

After I finished, I washed my plate and went to get changed.

I found my favourite red blouse and a pair of jeans.

Unfortunately, the jeans wouldn't fit over the bulky cast so I had to settle on wearing a skirt.

I hobbled back downstairs and switched the television on.

There wasn't much on so I just settled on watching some comedy show.

"I've got to head down to the station. I'll be back later," Charlie said as he walked past me.

"Alright, I'm going out with Jake today so... yeah."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Charlie turned and walked out the door.

I sat at the table in silence.

My mind drifted off and I was no longer aware of the passing time.

A knock at the door soon pulled me out of my thoughts.

I stood up, walked over and answered the door to, possibly, the best sight in the world.

Jacob.

My Jacob.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Bella," he said, kissing my cheek. "Are you going to show me this place you wanted to go to today?"

"Yeah, just let me get my jacket."

I turned around and walked up to my room, pulled my jacket off my bed and went back downstairs.

"Okay, let's go!" I said excitedly.

I really wanted to find the clearing again.

If I could, it could be my special place to share with Jacob.

"Alright, I'm just letting you know it's been about 3 years since I found this place."

"Are you kidding? You better not get us lost in the forest then," Jacob laughed as we passed the edge of the forest at the back of Charlie's property.

"I won't! I pretty sure I can find it."

"You better be able to. No offence, but your sense of direction is pretty hopeless."

I turned around and raised my good fist playfully.

"Don't hit me!" Jacob half-shouted, trying to sound scared.

The smile he had plastered on his face didn't help though and merely seconds later, he started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking along the trail.

"Wait, does everyone know about the place you're taking me to?"

"Not unless they wander off the trail. Hunters may know about it but that's probably it."

Jacob nodded and continued to follow me.

After walking for about five minutes, I stopped.

"I think this is where I moved off the trail," I said, turning to Jacob.

"Alright, which way."

"This way," I said, pointing to my left.

I started walking across the mud and grass.

I had been walking for about five minutes before I once again came to a stop.

"I think I went the wrong way."

"Bella," Jacob laughed, shaking his head.

I shrugged and turned around.

I easily found my way back to the trail thanks to the tracks in the mud.

"Okay, let's try this way."

Jacob sighed behind me and followed.

"Why did you sigh?" I asked.

"No reason. You just better not get us lost, like I said earlier."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

After we had been walking for about ten minutes I was starting to give up hope.

I turned in a circle and I spotted something familiar.

"I think I found it," I said to Jacob.

I started walking towards the area and sure enough, it was the clearing I had found a few years ago.

The trees formed a shelter around the edge and the sunlight, or what little sunlight this town got, formed a circle in the middle.

The grass was littered with wildflowers that swayed gently in the breeze.

It would be the perfect place to be alone with Jacob and it would be the perfect place for a romantic picnic.

"What do you think?" I asked Jacob.

"It's amazing Bella."

I smiled and walked towards the centre of the clearing.

"Come on Jake!"

He snapped out of whatever fantasy he was having and came to sit beside me.

"It's a great place to relax and just escape the world," I said.

"I can agree. It's definitely peaceful."

We just sat beside each other in silence, enjoying the other's company.

After a few minutes, Jacob stood up and held out his hand.

"What?"

"Just take it."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, unsure of what he was doing.

Once I was on my feet he pulled me close.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can dance with no music. No one's around so it doesn't matter how bad we are."

"Jake..." I groaned.

"Come on Bella. Please."

"Fine," I smiled, shaking my head.

I couldn't believe he was doing this.

He knew I didn't dance but I guess it didn't matter.

He couldn't dance too well either.

Jacob and I did our pathetic attempt at a slow dance.

It would've been funny to watch; I was certain of that.

I laughed a few times and so did Jacob.

Suddenly, a deer came flying out of the forest towards us.

I screamed and fell backwards as the deer came closer.

Jacob ended up falling as well.

The deer ran straight through the area Jacob and I had just been.

My breathing was heavy as I slowly got to my feet.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I put pressure on my broken leg.

I quickly sat down and Jacob moved to my side.

"That stupid deer! Now I've hurt me leg again!"

"I'm sure it's alright Bella. All you did was fall backwards. The brace would've supported your leg."

"I guess."

I had a feeling the deer hadn't come running through on its own free will.

I looked in the direction the deer had come and my eyes narrowed.

"Do you think that was funny?" I asked, looking straight at him.

"When he fell; yes. When you fell; no. I would've caught you if you fell. I wouldn't ever let you fall," he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get away from here. I thought you left for good."

He shook his head.

Jacob stood up and walked over to him.

"Get away from here now," he said slowly.

"I think you might need to talk even slower than that Jacob. He's not good with understanding things."

"Alright," he said, facing me. He turned back to Edward and repeated his words slower than before.

I laughed.

"Maybe you -"

"Don't start that," Edward said, turning to face me.

As Jacob and Edward glared at each other I could feel the air getting heavy.

As I had predicted, the sun disappeared.

"Jacob, I think we should head home."

He turned to face me just as I screamed due to the rain falling heavily and suddenly.

"Let's go Bella."

He raced over to me, took my hand and we started walking back into the forest.

The trees provided some shelter from the rain but not much.

When we finally arrived at my house again we made our way to the back door.

I grabbed the handle and twisted it.

"Oops. I forgot to lock the door," I said as I pushed it open.

"I can see that."

"I'm going to take a hot shower before I get sick," I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"I'll just stand here."

"Okay, you do that. Unless you want to go home."

"No, I'm fine here."

I shrugged and walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

The hot water felt good.

It removed the chills and relaxed me.

I couldn't believe Edward had shown up.

He had completely ruined everything.

After a few minutes, I climbed out of the shower, dried myself and got dressed before walking downstairs.

Jacob was still standing by the back door.

I laughed.

"You can take a shower if you want. You know where the bathroom is."

"Yeah, I don't have any clothes though."

I paused for a second.

"Wait, I have an idea."

I pulled my phone out and dialled the number to the police station.

"Deputy Mark."

"Hi Mark, can I talk to my Dad? It's Bella."

"Sure thing, I'll put you through."

"Thanks."

I waited for a minute before Charlie picked up the phone.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey Dad."

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just don't normally call me at work. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, Jake and I were out today and it started raining and we got really wet and cold and Jacob is standing in the kitchen soaked and I was wondering could he take a shower and borrow some of your clothes?"

"Sure thing Bella. As long as he returns them."

"Alright, bye Dad."

Jacob was staring at me strangely.

He obviously hadn't expected my phone call.

"He said you could borrow some clothes as long as you return them."

Jacob nodded.

"You know where they are right?"

"Yeah."

He stared walking up the stairs and moments later, I heard the shower turn on.

I sat on the sofa and thought over the day.

I had enjoyed the first part.

I had even enjoyed the time Jacob danced with me without any music.

The shower shut off and I waited a moment.

When I heard Jacobs feet on the stairs I turned around.

I had to laugh at the sight.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just weird seeing you in Charlie's clothes."

"I feel weird."

I laughed again.

Today had definitely been special.

I walked up to Jacob and hugged him.

He brought my chin up and kissed me gently.

I didn't want to move at all.

Today had been perfect.

**A/N: Hey guys! You want to know what I get for being stupid? A broken arm! It took my twice as long as usual to write this chapter but I got it done! Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Another encounter

A few days had passed since I last saw Jacob.

He'd returned Charlie's clothes earlier but he had to leave right after that.

I'd spent most of the morning just sitting in the living room doing absolutely nothing.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't feel like going outside alone.

I was afraid Victoria was still out there.

She was everywhere these days.

I had seen her while I was out in town.

I had seen her outside my room.

She was even the star or my nightmares although that was no surprise.

Anyone that had met her and survived would have nightmares about her.

I hadn't seen the other vampire she had in her coven though.

The last time I saw him was at the clearing when they first showed up.

I no longer wanted to think about them so I moved on to thinking about my grades.

I had finally gotten the results of my exams.

I had past all of them.

I was surprised when I read that as I thought I would fail Calculus for sure.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing brought me back to reality.

I stood up, walked into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

"Hey Bella; it's Deputy Mark from the police station." His voice didn't sound like it usually did.

"Oh, hey Mark, what can I do for you?"

"Well, your dad was out on a case and something happened."

"What?" I was worried now. They wouldn't call me unless something bad had happened.

"He was attacked by something. We're not sure what it was though. He's not in great shape. He's down at the hospital now."

"Alright, well, I'm going to head down there now. Thanks for calling."

"No problem Bella."

With that, the line went dead and I moved as fast as I could to the front door.

I didn't care that my leg was broken.

I wasn't going to wait for someone to come and pick me up so I quickly climbed into my truck and let it roar to life.

I backed out the driveway and made my way to the hospital.

I was halfway there when I realized I had left the front door unlocked.

I didn't care though.

I wasn't going to turn around now.

When I arrived at the hospital I pulled into the nearest park and climbed out of my truck into the pouring rain.

I pushed the doors open and found most of the town was crowded in the tiny waiting area.

"Bella, this way," Deputy Mark said as he appeared in front of me.

I followed him through the crowd and into the ER.

Deputy Mark walked over to one of the beds and pulled the curtain aside so I could see Charlie.

He didn't look good at all.

His arm was in cast as was most of his body.

From what I could see, he had scratches on his face and his hands so they probably trailed up his arm.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"Like I said on the phone, we have no idea what did this. More than likely, it was a bear but the officers that were with your dad said they didn't see any bear. They said they didn't see anything actually. They had only just split up with the dogs and they heard your dad yell. When they got to him he looked like that and there was nothing in sight," Deputy Mark explained.

I had a feeling it wasn't an animal that got to Charlie.

"How long has he been here?"

"A few hours. We didn't want to call you before we had him fixed up as much as possible. He looked much worse before. Knowing you, you would've fainted if you saw him before this. There was just too much blood."

I nodded.

The people of this town knew me too well.

"Has he been awake?"

"No, not since he's been here anyway."

I took a shake breath and sat down on the chair beside Charlie's bed.

"Come on Dad, wake up," I whispered.

Deputy Mark shut the curtain and left me alone.

I had a feeling this was all because of Victoria.

If it was her, there was no way she was going to live this down.

I sat beside the bed for the rest of the day.

Charlie never made a sound and he never moved.

The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket.

I let go of Charlie's hand and pulled my phone out.

_'You have 6 new texts and 3 voicemails.'_

I decided to check my text messages first.

_'Hey Bella, I stopped by but you weren't home. Neither was your truck. Where are you? –Jake.'_

I sighed and moved on.

_'Bella, why haven't you replied? Are you alright?'_

_'Bella, please reply. I'm starting to worry.'_

_'Bella. I need to know where you are. I'll call the police if you don't reply.'_

_'Okay, there was no answer. Where are you?'_

_'That's it. Texting is getting me nowhere. I'm calling.'_

I rolled my eyes.

Jacob worried too much.

I moved on to checking my voicemail.

_"Hey Bella, I've been texting you for the last hour and you haven't replied. I need to know where you are. Please let me know. Love you."_

I smiled slightly at his last words.

I moved on to the next message.

_"Bella, come on. Are you avoiding me? Do you not like me anymore? Is that the case? I don't know what to think Bella. Please call me back."_

I couldn't believe he'd said that.

I checked the final message.

_"Bella. Please call me back. I need to know what is going on and if your okay. Billy and I are worried sick."_

I sighed and took a deep breath before I dialled Jacob's number.

I was calm as he answered the phone.

"Bella! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried. Where are you?" His voice was frantic.

I tried to hold myself together as I answered but the tears fell and my voice broke.

"At the hospital."

"Why?"

I began sobbing into the phone instead of answering him.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself slightly and answered.

"Yes, I'm fine but Charlie's not."

"What happened?"

"He was out on a case and something attacked him. He's got cuts and bruises and he's basically in an entire body cast. He hasn't moved or woken up or made a single noise. Pretty much everyone in town was in the waiting area when I arrived about five hours ago. I'm sorry I didn't call you back. Either my phone didn't have good reception or I was just so worried about Charlie that I didn't hear my phone."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Billy and I are on our way down."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

I hung up after that and turned back to Charlie.

About fifteen minutes later I heard the door to the ER open.

Seconds later the curtain moved and Billy rolled himself into the small area beside the bed.

Jacob came and stood beside me.

"Jake, I'm scared. What if he doesn't wake up?" I asked as I stood up and sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I'm sure he will Bella. Everything will be alright."

I continued to sob against his chest as Charlie lay quietly on the bed.

Jacob eventually moved and sat down in the chair and held his arms out to me.

I walked over and sat on his lap as he held me against his body.

My eyes stayed on Charlie's face for the next hour.

I heard the doctors changing shifts outside but I didn't bother to pay any attention to them.

Doctors and nurses would come into the small room occasionally to check on Charlie and replace his drip but that was the only thing that stopped me from looking at Charlie.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" a nurse asked before she left.

"No thank you," Jacob and I replied.

Billy had already fallen asleep given the fact it was almost 11pm.

I closed my eyes and rested me head on Jacob's shoulder.

I had been there for a few minutes and I was almost asleep when I loud beeping woke me.

I turned my head to look at the monitor beside Charlie.

It was a flat line.

I began to panic.

I glance at Charlie.

His chest was barely moving at all.

Jacob still had his arms around me and Billy had woken up at the sound of the monitor.

Nurses and doctors came running into the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave the ER and wait in the waiting area while we try and save him," one of the nurses said.

Billy nodded and slowly rolled himself out of the room.

I stood up and Jacob did as well.

He started walking towards the door but I stayed where I was.

"Miss Swan. You need to leave," the doctor said.

I shook my head.

Jacob returned and tried to get me to leave but my stubbornness and love for my father didn't allow me to move.

"Bella, come on," Jacob said.

I shook my head again.

Jacob sighed, grabbed my good wrist and tried to pull me out of the room.

I fought back though.

The fact that I was fighting back hurt my leg but I refused to leave Charlie.

"The longer you stay Bella the less likely it is that Charlie will survive," Jacob said.

"I'm not leaving!" I shouted.

Jacob sighed and I thought he was giving up as he released my wrist.

He wasn't giving up though.

"Sorry about this Bella," he said as he took the two steps needed to close the space I had created between us.

He bent over, wrapped his arms around my knees and stood up so I was over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed as he started walking out of the ER.

He didn't listen.

"Jacob! Put me down!"

"I will when we're outside."

He walked out of the hospital and put me on the ground under the awning.

I stood still and folded my arms.

When I thought Jacob wasn't looking I tried to run back inside but he caught me.

His arms locked around my waist as I hopelessly fought against him.

"You can't go back in there yet Bella. Calm down. Everything will be alright."

I didn't listen.

I just kept screaming as I fought.

My screams soon turned to sobs and I eventually lost the will to fight Jacob.

My body relaxed against his and I slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Is Charlie going to survive? Who or what got to him and why? Review Please!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Culprit

When I woke up I was in Jacob's arms.

I moved slightly and he looked down at me.

"Are you calm now?" he asked.

"Yeah... what happened? Is Charlie okay?" I asked as I pushed myself off Jacob.

"I don't know. They haven't let us in yet."

I walked up to the ER door and pushed it open.

"Hello Bella," one of the nurses greeted me.

I acknowledged her with a slight nod of my head then I turned to where Charlie had been last night.

The curtain was pulled back and there was no bed.

"Where's my dad?" I asked, slightly shaky.

"He's alright Bella. It was close but we were able to revive him. He's in one of the wards upstairs."

I sighed in relief and turned to Jacob.

"How did you not know that?"

"They obviously moved him while we were all asleep."

I took a few deep breaths and turned to face the nurse.

"Can I see him please?"

"Sure. Come with me."

I followed the nurse out of the ER and up to the wards.

"Where's Billy?" I asked Jacob.

"Probably with Charlie. He wasn't there when I woke up."

"Oh."

"He's in here," the nurse said as she pushed one of the doors open.

Charlie was still in the body cast although I hadn't expected him to be out of it, he still had a drip in his hand and he was awake.

"Dad," I said quietly.

"Hey Bells," he replied, just as quiet as me.

I walked over to him and sat down beside the bed.

"How long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes I think. Billy would probably be able to answer that better than me."

I turned to Billy.

"About fifteen minutes, like he said."

I nodded and turned back to Charlie.

I wanted to know who did this to him and why.

Whoever or whatever did it was not going to get away.

"Who or what did this to you?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember it clearly."

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I know I was out in the forest trying to track a killer. There have been a few murders in Seattle and the police department up there said the killer was heading towards Forks so we were doing a scan of the forest to make sure everything was safe. We had just split up with the dogs because there were a few different trails. I remember seeing something blurry then everything went black."

"Can you remember anything about the blurry thing?" I had a feeling that vampires had something to do with this.

"I just remember it being white and moving really fast."

I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

I was fairly certain I knew who the culprit was.

I stayed with Charlie for the next hour.

"I think it's time for Charlie to get some rest. You can come back later," one of the doctors said when he walked in.

"Alright."

I slowly got to my feet and walked out the door.

"You're not going to fight this time?" Jacob asked.

"No, Charlie's in a stable condition. I have to do something anyway."

I walked outside and climbed into my truck.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be driving," Jacob said window.

"I know but I need to do this alone. You can understand that right?"

"Sure. Just don't kill yourself."

"I won't."

I drove out of the hospital parking lot and made my way towards the Cullen's house.

I had only been there once but I was sure I could find it.

I soon recognised the deserted forest road.

I slowed down as I drove.

I knew the Cullen's driveway was hard to find and if I drove normally it was possible that I would miss it.

After a few minutes I saw the dirt track that led to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up out the front and climbed out of my truck.

When I looked up I noticed all of the Cullen's standing outside.

Everyone was there except Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked; my voice cold and hard.

"Hiding," Emmett replied, a smile on his face.

"Why is he hiding?"

"He's scared."

"Of?" I prompted.

"You."

"Emmett!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

He obviously wasn't meant to say anything.

"Why is he scared of me?"

"He uh..." Emmett trailed off as Rosalie hissed.

"Why do you want to know?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you serious? You haven't heard?"

"About what?"

"Charlie ended up in hospital yesterday. He is in a stable condition but is severely injured. I was able to talk to him today. I asked him about the accident and from what he's told me it sounds like he was attacked by a vampire. I have a feeling Edward was involved. If he wasn't I'm sure he could tell me who was."

Carlisle seemed shocked.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett didn't seem to change their facial expressions or their stance.

"Do you three know something?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Uh... no," Alice replied.

"You do. What happened?"

"Uh..."

"Alice." My voice was cold and hard again.

"Okay! I'll speak! Edward came home yesterday and Jasper said he was feeling guilty and scared. I didn't reply and Jasper felt how I was feeling. He asked me why I felt nervous but I didn't answer again. I told Rosalie and Emmett over heard our conversation so that's why they know."

"What do they know?" I asked. I was getting frustrated.

"Victoria came close to the area again yesterday and Edward was trying to fight her off. He threw her and she collided with Charlie. That's what caused most of his broken bones. It also caused him to get knocked out. Victoria tried to kill him and Edward tried to fight her off. In the process, he caused Charlie to get scratches and cuts. In a way, it is his fault Charlie is the way he is but it is also Victoria's fault."

"Edward made the first move though so he's the one I'm going to blame. Edward! I know you can hear me! Get out here now!" I shouted.

I waited a few minutes and he finally appeared behind the others.

"Don't hide. Get out here!"

He slowly pushed his way through the others and stood in front of me.

"This is all your fault! You knew Charlie was out in the forest! You should've thrown Victoria somewhere else! Not at my father! What the heck is your problem?!"

"I deserved that. In a way, I'm sorry I put Charlie in hospital but then again, I'm not."

"Why!?"

"Because I get to see you."

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! LEAVE THIS TOWN AND NEVER COME BACK!" I shouted as loud as I could.

He just wanted to see me.

"You know what, maybe I will."

"Good!"

His feature's turned hard and he turned to walk back into the house.

"If I ever see you again I will personally kill you," I warned.

"Like you could," he mumbled before turning to Carlisle.

"We're moving," he stated.

"We can't just leave Edward. We have to have a reason."

"We do. I have brought too much trouble to this town."

"I can't just give up work here Edward."

"You will all leave or I'll call the police and tell them you guys are the culprits and tried to murder Charlie."

"You wouldn't," Rosalie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? Watch me."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began dialling the number to the police station.

"Stop!" Alice shouted as she pulled my phone out of my hand.

"Then leave."

"I think it might be best. Our kind is too dangerous and this town will end up gone if we don't leave," Carlisle said.

"You better be gone in the next three days or else," I warned, taking my phone away from Alice and walking back to my truck.

**A/N: Whoa, Bella just got the Cullen's to leave. What's going to happen next? Review Please!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Was that a mistake?

Three days after I made my threat, the Cullen's left town.

I was glad they were finally gone.

Maybe I could have a normal life again.

Something felt wrong though.

I felt like part of me went with the Cullen's.

I felt like I would need them again one day.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

There was no way I would ever need those bloodsuckers.

They were a curse to me.

They had almost gotten Charlie, Jacob and I killed.

Their presence had drawn others of their kind closer.

That fact could've been the end of our small, wet town.

Charlie was still in hospital.

He was stable but the doctors didn't to risk anything so they were taking precautions.

I knew what I was about to do was completely stupid but I wasn't going to let Victoria get away with what she had done.

Edward was the main culprit but Victoria had been there as well so I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

Any sane, normal person that had been or was involved with vampires would stay away from Victoria but I wasn't sane or normal.

I was protective of the ones I loved so it was natural for me to go after the one that had brought harm to them.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked me.

"Just out... I need some alone time."

He didn't look convinced but he seemed to let it slide.

"If you're not back soon I'll be coming after you."

"Alright."

With that, I gave Jacob a kiss and walked outside.

I had no idea where to start looking but knowing my luck Victoria would find me soon enough.

I decided to start on the trail.

As I was walking along the trail I pushed my way past the ferns and low hanging branches.

I had only been walking for a few minutes when Victoria appeared.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know why you are constantly around here and trying to harm me and the ones I love."

"I'm only having fun until I can kill the one I want."

"Who do you want?"

"I don't know their name."

"Then what do they look like?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. Until then, I will continue having fun."

"No! You'll leave! You aren't wanted around here and there is no one here that you need! Get away!"

"Calm down," she said in her 'innocent' voice.

"No! I won't! You get away from here then I'll calm down!"

She tried to argue but I didn't let her.

"You don't have a say! I'll find someone to kill you if you don't go!"

She walked towards me slowly but turned away before she got too close.

I was confused at that.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she called from somewhere in the forest.

I turned around and started walking back towards the house.

I was certain she would've tried to fight back or kill me but she didn't.

She just left, threatening to come back.

I managed to compose myself before I reached the house.

"Welcome home," Jacob said as he walked up to me.

"Did you seriously stay here?"

"Yeah, I always do. Wasn't I allowed to?"

"No, you're fine."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on his chest.

I was comfortable but Victoria's words and actions bothered me.

She said she wanted revenge on Edward.

She knew I wasn't Edward's mate yet it seemed as if she was trying to kill me.

She didn't know the name or physical appearance of the person she was after yet she was after me and my family.

I had no idea why she was doing what she was doing and I had no idea how to work it out.

"Is something bothering you?" Jacob asked.

I looked up and shook my head.

I didn't really want to tell Jacob anything right now.

It was all too dangerous.

"Can you take me to see Charlie?" I asked Jacob after a moment.

"Sure thing Bella," he said as he grabbed the keys to my truck.

I followed him out to my truck and climbed into the passenger side.

Jacob came to a stop before we reached the hospital.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked out loud.

The hospital had been cut off from all public access.

Only emergency vehicles were allowed in.

Jacob climbed out of the truck and I followed.

"Deputy Mark, what's going on?" I asked.

"Someone broke into the hospital. Most of the donated blood is missing. There are empty bags inside, there's blood on the floor and there are quite a few bags that are just missing. We're trying to work out what's happened."

I had a feeling I knew.

Victoria had probably been here.

"Can I at least see Charlie?"

"Not right now."

I groaned and turned away.

Jacob continued talking to Deputy Mark.

He was fascinated by police work in a way.

He wanted to be an officer but he also wanted to be a mechanic.

I walked back over to my truck and leant against the door.

I saw Billy talking to someone near where I had been before.

Jacob and Mark had moved over to the emergency entry.

I started walking towards Billy.

He'd be able to tell how Charlie was.

As I got closer I came to a stop.

"I have a feeling it was a bloodsucker," I heard Billy say.

"Do you want us to try and find them?" one of the guys asked.

I immediately recognised him as Sam Uley.

"If you could. We need to do everything we possibly can to protect this town."

I turned around and walked back to my truck.

From what I'd just heard, Billy knew all about vampires.

The guys he had been talking to seemed to know as well.

Was it possible that Jacob knew?

I had to find out.

**A/N: Alright... you probably already know this but I'm rewriting the entire Twilight Saga.**

**Do you guys want me to end this story when the time comes in a few chapters (still not sure how many) and then write New Moon Rewritten as a new fanfiction or do you just want me to continue and add everything into this story so it'll be like a super fanfiction or whatever?**

**Review Please!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Strange

I waited by my truck until Jacob was alone.

When he was, I pushed off my truck and walked over to him.

"What were you talking about with Deputy Mark?" I asked.

"Just this thing with the hospital. It's really strange," he replied.

"What do you think caused it?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was a vampire," he said, laughing.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"Come on Bella, you don't seriously believe in vampires do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do you?"

"No. They're just a myth," he said, shaking his head.

"How do you know that? They could be real," I replied.

"Well, I don't think they are."

"Alright," I said.

It was obvious he either didn't know or he wasn't going to tell me.

At that point, an officer came out with quite a few empty blood bags.

I instantly felt sick.

"Jake, I think we should go. If we don't I might be sick," I said as I reached out and grabbed his hand.

The moment our skin touched I pulled my hand back.

He was hotter than usual.

"Jake, you feel like you have a fever," I muttered.

"I don't feel too well either, I think I'm going to head home," he replied.

I was about to let him take my truck but he was already walking away.

I quickly walked over to Billy.

"Hey Billy," I said, waving.

"Hello Bella, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Jacob feels like he might have a fever though. He walked off before I could offer him my truck though."

Billy seemed to be in a hurry after I said that.

"Well, I'd better make sure he gets home. Thank you Bella."

Billy rolled himself over to Sue.

I hadn't even realized she was there.

I walked back over to my truck and climbed in.

I guess I would be driving myself home.

Once I arrived back at my place I immediately went to the phone.

I dialled Billy's number.

I wanted to make sure Jacob had made it home safely.

"Hello?" Billy's rough voice answered.

"Billy, its Bella. I just wanted to make sure Jacob got home."

"No, he hasn't turned up actually."

"What? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. I've got some of the guys down here looking for him. I'll call you when we find him."

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"I'm coming to help look for him."

"Bella, that isn't a good idea. You've got a broken leg."

"I don't care. I'm going to help."

"Bella..."

"Why can't I help? Are you hiding something?"

Billy seemed hesitant to answer.

"No."

"Then I'll see you soon."

"Bella, Charlie wouldn't want you outside and neither would Jacob."

I knew that was true.

If Jacob didn't want to go home he would have a reason.

If I went looking for him and got hurt he would blame himself and I wouldn't have that.

"Fine," I sighed, "Just call me when he does come home."

"I will. Don't worry Bella, we will find him."

"I trust you."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye," I muttered as I hung up.

I hoped Jacob was alright.

If he was ill he should've gone home.

He was walking though so it was possible he was still trying to get home.

I hadn't seen him on my way home though so I had no idea where he was.

A few hours passed and Billy hadn't called.

I was getting worried.

Anything could've happened to Jacob.

He could've been kidnapped or anything.

I stopped thinking about things that could've happened to Jacob.

I began pacing the floor.

I had been pacing for a few minutes when the phone started ringing.

I moved over to the phone quickly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Billy."

"Billy! Oh, did you find Jacob?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, he was out in the forest."

"Can I please talk to him."

"He's... asleep now," Billy said hesitantly.

"Shut up Jacob!" I heard someone say in the background.

"Okay, what was that?"

"Uh..." Billy didn't seem to want to reply.

"Billy, let me talk to him."

After a moment, he sighed and called out to Jacob.

I waited for another minute before I finally heard Jacob's voice.

"Jacob! Why the heck would you walk away? I could've driven you home or you could've taken my truck yourself."

"That would've been a bad idea," he replied. His voice was hard and cold; it wasn't normal.

"Whoa, why are you talking to me like that?"

"Like what?" Again, his voice was hard and cold.

"You're speaking to me like I'm an enemy or something. You're voice is hard and cold."

"Well, I'm not feeling too well."

With that, the line went dead.

I couldn't believe he just did that.

I tried calling again.

Billy answered the phone.

"Hey Billy, is Jake there? He just hung up on me."

"I don't think he's in the mood to talk."

I could hear voices in the background again.

"Jacob, you're going to have to get used to this!" a voice said.

"Whatever. Who are you talking to Dad?" I heard Jacob ask. His voice was closer than the other.

"It's Bella."

"Why did she call back?" I heard Jacob groan.

"Uh... I think I'm going to go..." I trailed off as I hung up.

Jacob was acting strange and I had no idea why.

I found myself constantly thinking about Jacob.

I spent my entire day aimlessly wandering around the house.

Jacob never left my mind for a second.

I was worried.

He had been talking to me like I was... a piece of rubbish.

He'd hung up on me.

I'd also heard others telling him he would have to get used to something.

Was it possible that he didn't care about me anymore?

No.

There was no way that was possible.

He was being forced to do something.

I could tell.

Jacob wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

He would only hurt me if it was for my own safety.

I had to find out what was going on and why Jacob was acting the way he was.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Truth

I decided I would wait a day before I made any attempt to get information.

I didn't do much throughout the day.

I did basic chores but that was it.

I found myself in bed rather early.

I had cooked dinner, eaten and gone straight to bed.

Normally I was up later than this but I just didn't feel like staying up.

I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I was surprised to see sunlight coming through my window.

I rolled off my bed and realized I hadn't changed.

I sighed and changed into clean clothes before walking downstairs to get some breakfast.

I didn't want to stay at home alone with the current situation.

I decided to call Jacob again.

He didn't pick up at first but after I had been ringing for about 3 minutes he finally answered.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked coldly.

He really had anger issues right now.

"I just wanted to know if I could come over today, you don't have to be so grumpy."

"Sorry but I'm not feeling well. I've got a really bad temperature and things are just out of control right now. Everything is messing with my head and therefore messing with everything. I don't mean to be nasty but you just can't come over today."

"I understand. Get better soon."

"I'll try."

With that, the line went dead.

I had a feeling Jacob was lying but I didn't want to risk anything.

I stared at my phone for a moment before I decided to call Leah.

"Hey Bella," she answered.

"Hey Leah, I was wondering if I could come over today. I don't really feel like staying at home."

"Sure, I won't be here long though. I'm going out later so you'll end up being stuck with Seth."

"That's alright, maybe I can make him forget how to be annoying," I laughed.

"You can try," Leah laughed with me.

I missed the times when we were close.

We used to do a lot together but we slowly drifted apart and we were now like frenemies.

"I'll get my Mom to come and pick you up," she said.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

She hung up after that.

I made some toast while I waited for Sue.

When she arrived, I climbed in the car and we were off.

Sue wasn't a talkative person so the drive was fairly quiet.

I followed Sue inside.

Leah was sitting on the sofa while Seth played a video game.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"Hey Bella," she replied. Her voice was hard, kind of like Jacob's had been.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Sit down."

I sat beside her.

She looked different than the last time I saw her.

She seemed to have a little more muscle.

I ignored that and stared at Seth.

"Hey Seth," I said.

He didn't reply.

"Hey Seth," I said, a little louder.

He still didn't reply.

I turned to look at Leah.

She raised her eyebrows then smiled.

"Is he being rude?" she asked; mischief evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you can see that."

"SETH!" she shouted as she kicked Seth's side.

"What!? Ouch!"

"Don't be rude. Bella was talking to you."

I laughed.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know you were here."

"Well then, maybe you should put your video games away and make up for it," I joked.

"Hey! You can't say that!" he whined.

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't take a video game or console away from a guy! Video games are a boy's best friend!"

"Seth..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

Leah and I didn't talk much.

She seemed very... upset.

She also seemed angry.

"Seth, give the video games a rest, those noises are really annoying."

"Don't tell me what to do," she said, swinging his arm around and hitting her.

Leah started shaking and stood up from the sofa.

"Excuse me," she said bitterly as she made her way to the door.

I stared at her as she walked away.

She disappeared quickly.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Seth trailed off.

After a while, Leah came back.

"Sorry about that, I just had to calm down."

"I see."

Leah sat back down beside me.

Moments later, the doorbell rang.

Leah froze as she glanced at the door then me.

The doorbell continued to ring but Leah stayed frozen.

Seth seemed to be oblivious to anything but his game.

I sighed and stood up.

It wouldn't hurt if I answered the door.

I twisted the handle and when I was able to see who was on the other side of the door I froze.

He froze as well.

"Jacob! What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were sick!" I yelled.

Anger seemed to flash across his face and he started to shake.

He also had a lot more muscle than he did yesterday.

"Why did you lie?" I asked, calmer this time.

He was hesitant to answer.

"I... don't want to be around you."

"What?" I asked.

"You're not safe around me."

"Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you know. I can't hang out with you anymore Bella. It's too risky. I won't have you in danger."

"So, what? You're breaking up with me?"

"Exactly."

"No, Jacob you can't! I need you, please don't do this. We can work this out, whatever it is."

He shook his head.

"Jacob please! I love you! Don't do this."

"Bella, I have no choice. You have no idea how much danger you are in and you have no idea what is out there. The world isn't what we thought it was."

"I know Jacob! I know everything!"

"No, you don't."

"Jacob, I do. You have to trust me," I said as I placed my hand on his arm.

His skin was still blazing hot and he was still shaking.

I stared at him for a moment before the pieces of the puzzle began falling slowly into place.

He had a high temperature, he had more muscle and the slightest thing set him off.

It all clicked.

Jacob was a werewolf.

The vampires in town had triggered the gene that caused him to phase.

He knew the legends and there was only one way for me to find out if my assumption was correct.

"Jacob, I think I know the truth."

"I told you the truth."

"No, you told a lie. At least let me tell you what I think."

"Fine."

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"You're a werewolf."

He froze at my words.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Explaining

I waited for what seemed like forever before Jacob finally spoke.

"How... When did you... find out?" he stuttered.

I laughed slightly before replying.

"I've heard the legends, I've read books... I know a lot Jacob."

I didn't let on I knew about vampires.

"Well... I guess I didn't need to act the way I did," he said, staring at the ground.

"No, you didn't. That was completely unnecessary. I forgive you though."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. You were keeping a secret that could put me in danger. I've done the same thing before but I didn't hurt you in the process."

"What? You kept a secret from me?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"What?"

I glanced over at Seth.

"Does he know?" I asked.

Leah shook her head.

Seth hadn't heard anything luckily.

He was too engrossed in his game.

The volume was so loud I could barely hear myself.

"Bella, what secret were you keeping?" Jacob asked again.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you in here."

"Alright," Jacob sighed as he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

He still hadn't looked at me properly yet.

"Alright, what secret?"

"I know about vampires..." I muttered.

"What!?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed.

"Sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were still human; I didn't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"You get hurt by the Volturi..."

"Volturi?"

"Okay... I know a lot. The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They are very strict when it comes to rules. One rule is human's must not know about their existence."

"You're human."

"I know but I have you to protect me."

"I can't believe this. This is way too crazy," Jacob muttered as he kicked a stone across the ground.

"Look at me Jacob."

He didn't listen.

"Jacob," I said again as I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

As we locked eyes, everything seemed to change.

I felt like I couldn't live without Jacob.

In that second, I knew I had found the one that would be with me forever.

We stood there, staring at each other for a good five minutes before I found my voice.

"What am I feeling?" I asked myself quietly.

I heard Leah curse behind me.

"What's her problem?" I asked, louder this time.

"I don't know."

"What happened just before?"

"I think I know but I'm not certain."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think I imprinted."

"Imprinted?"

"Yeah... it's like... you know when you find your soul mate. She, or in Leah's case, he, is holding you to the earth, not gravity. You would do anything for them, be anything for them. A brother, a protector, a friend; anything. Your world revolves around them. In this case, my world revolves around you."

"Okay; that I can believe."

"Good. Come with me," Jacob said, holding out his hand.

I put my hand in his and he began pulling me towards the forest.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Wait here," he said as he ran into the forest.

I stood still and moments later a huge, russet wolf appeared in front of me.

I stumbled backwards.

The wolf chuckled and walked forward, nudging me with its nose.

In that moment, I knew it was Jacob.

"You could've told me you were going to shift into a giant wolf!" I exclaimed, pushing against his side.

He chuckled again and crouched down, nodding his head towards his back.

"You want me to climb on?"

He nodded.

I was slightly afraid to do so but I did.

Once I was sitting on his back I twisted my hands in his fur and he started running.

I felt safe with Jacob.

I knew he would let me get hurt.

Running through the forest with Jacob was much better than running through the forest with Edward.

I felt something inside me when I thought his name.

I couldn't say what it was though.

I pushed the thought aside and focused on Jacob.

We soon came to a clearing.

Jacob stopped just inside the forest and crouched down so I could get off.

I didn't move though.

In front of me were several huge wolves.

Their eyes all locked on me.

Jacob shifted under me and I climbed off.

"Boy's, go phase," I heard Billy's voice say.

The wolves disappeared and returned as human's moments later.

"I can't believe you Jacob!" Sam shouted.

"I told you I didn't tell her anything!"

"How can I believe that? Did you phase in front of her?!"

"No! She worked it out on her own! I told her one of the legends before I believed them! She read about the legends in books! She can help us!"

"Boys! Enough! Do you care to tell me what's going on?" Billy asked.

"Jacob told Bella."

Billy just stared at Jacob and Sam.

I could see Billy from where I was but he probably couldn't see me.

"I did not!"

"Enough! Where is she?"

"Bella," Jacob called.

I slowly walked out of the forest and over to Jacob.

"Did Jacob tell you about wolves?" Billy asked.

"No... well, before he phased he told me legends and I was fascinated so I bought a few books. I worked out he was a wolf on my own though. He didn't tell me anything lately."

"I see... how can she help us Jacob?"

"She knows about vampires... maybe she has knowledge that could help us."

"How do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"Well... there were a few vampires at Forks High... I made them leave though," I said, smiling at the end.

"Did they harm anyone?"

"No, they said they were vegetarian vampires... like they only fed on animals."

"Right... how did you make them leave?"

"I got angry and yelled at them... I threatened to call the police... I was rude... things like that."

"I don't see how you made them leave by doing that but good work. I'd like you to be careful though. There are other vampires out there. Ones that feed on humans and we wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"I know. I was hunted by one."

"Seriously? How are you still alive?"

"Well, the vegetarian vampires saved me. One of them continuously tried to get me to believe I was his soul mate. I knew I wasn't though," I said, smiling up at Jacob.

Jacob smiled back, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Did you imprint Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I think so," he replied, not taking his eyes off me.

The field was soon filled with whistling.

I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Alright, back to the meeting. We know it was a vampire that took the blood from the hospital but we don't know where they went. Have you guys picked up any new trails?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure the bloodsucker's a female. I can smell it in the trails," Jacob answered.

"Why would there be a bloodsucker hanging around here anyway?" Leah asked, boredom clear in her voice and expression.

"I'm not sure. They have to be after something though."

"I can smell the vampire again. They're close," one of the boys growled.

A few members of the pack phased, shredding their clothes in the process.

"Victoria," I whispered as she came into view.

"That's the freak that kidnapped me in Seattle," Jacob muttered.

"How do you know her?" Sam asked me.

"Her mate was the one that hunted me. She is part of the reason Charlie is in hospital."

"Isn't this nice, you're finally together," Victoria said in her sickly sweet voice as she stared at me and Jacob.

One of the wolves glanced at us then at Sam.

"Go," he ordered.

The wolves ran at Victoria who jumped up the nearest tree.

"We'll keep you safe," Jacob whispered against my hair.

"What else do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"Well, I know about the Volturi. They're like royalty to the vampire world. They only get involved with serious situations. They also don't like humans knowing about their kind. I know there is another vampire that was with the female although he hasn't shown his face since the first night I was being hunted."

"I see... I'd better go help with this hunt. Jacob, take Bella home and make sure she stays safe."

Jacob nodded and turned to walk into the forest.

"Actually, take her to the Clearwater's!"

"Alright!" Jacob called back before he disappeared.

Once again, I stumbled back in shock when Jacob appeared as a giant wolf.

"I think this is going to take a while for me to get used to," I laughed as I climbed onto Jacob's back.

Jacob ran through the forest quickly.

When we reached the other side he stopped and I climbed off.

"Great, the bloodsucker's been here," Jacob muttered as he wrapped my hand in his.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it. The area stinks."

"I can't smell anything."

"That's because you're human. As a wolf, your senses are enhanced. You can see, hear and smell things humans can't."

"Oh..."

As we approached the Clearwater's home I could see Sue pacing on the opposite side of the street.

She was clearly frightened.

It looked as if she had run straight out of the house.

She was still wearing an apron and she had flour on her hands.

"Sue? What's wrong?" I asked when we got closer.

"Se... he... w... ph... d..." she stuttered.

"Sue, are you alright?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head and continued stuttering as she tried to answer my question.

I glanced over at the house.

The sofa appeared to be in the doorway.

I was confused but curious.

"Sue? Come on, tell me what's wrong," Jacob spoke slowly and calmly, trying to get an answer.

While he was trying to get an answer I walked across the road and up to the house.

I slowly climbed up the steps and sure enough, the sofa was blocking the doorway.

I leaned across, resting my hands on the back of the sofa so I didn't fall.

My eyes widened at the sight.

Seth's game console was crushed, the seats on the sofa had been ripped, the wall was broken in a few places and standing in the middle of the room was a large, sandy coloured wolf.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay... I have been asked in reviews and PM's if Harry has died yet. The answer to that is no. If and when Harry dies there will be a chapter on that.**

Chapter 34: A New Wolf

"Jacob!" I called as I kept my eyes on the giant wolf.

"What?" he called back.

"Get over here!"

I turned my head to see him running across the road.

"I think that's Seth," I said, pointing to the giant wolf.

Jacob peered into the room.

"Uh... okay, Seth?"

The giant wolf nodded.

"Alright, stay calm, everything will be alright. There are quite a few guys on the reservation that are like you. We'll help you through it," Jacob said calmly.

Seth shook his furry head and glanced at his body.

"I'm guessing you want to be human again?"

He nodded.

"Alright, stay calm and breathe. You'll be human again in no time."

Jacob was amazing.

Something about his current actions made me think what he would be like as a father.

I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

Jacob stepped back and pulled me into his arms.

"Looks like there's a bit of work to be done inside," I stated.

"Definitely. I'll come up and help Harry fix the wall when he gets back."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Jacob.

He was really warm compared to the current weather.

Suddenly I heard a scream come from inside.

"Where are my clothes!?" Seth shouted.

Jacob laughed.

"You'll have to go get some. That's another thing; make sure you take your clothes off before you phase."

I giggled slightly and glanced over at Sue who was still pacing.

"She might need psychological help after this," I whispered as I heard footsteps run across the floor behind me.

"Probably. Harry might be able to help her through it though. It would've been quite traumatic having a wolf phase right in front of you."

"Definitely."

Seth appeared in the living room moments later.

"Welcome to the pack," Jacob said.

"Pack? Sweet! Alright, what guys on the reservation are wolves?"

"Well, there's Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and your sister."

"Wait, Leah's a wolf?"

"Yeah, the only female wolf ever."

"Whoa... awesome! Anyway, what's it like being a wolf? Are all the legends true? Can you explain imprinting? Are vampires real? What do we actually do?"

"Whoa! Okay listen... we'll explain everything after you meet the pack. Are you done with the questions?"

"No... just one more."

"What would that be?"

"Bella, can you make me something to eat?"

I laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm starving and Mom doesn't look like she's able to cook now..."

"Well guess what, I'm not making you food! I'm not your mother and I'm not your personal chef."

Seth groaned.

"Jacob, help me move this sofa."

Jacob and Seth lifted the sofa and began to move it.

They had only just got it back where it should be when Seth punched himself in his head.

"What was that for?" Jacob laughed.

"I broke my game console," he sighed.

"Maybe the house will be quiet then," I commented.

"It's not fair!"

"Quit whining Seth."

"Fine."

"Alright, now that's sorted, let's introduce you to the pack."

"Yes! Let's go!" Seth shouted as he ran outside.

"Well, that was easy. Normally people are too freaked out to meet the pack. I know I was," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Well, he seems eager. Let's go before he changes his mind."

Jacob nodded. "They're all at Emily's now, we'd better head up."

Seth, Jacob and I began walking up the road.

Luckily, Emily's house wasn't too far; it was just up the road.

Unfortunately, it was also up a very steep hill.

As we came to the base of the hill Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his back.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Do you seriously think I'd make you walk up this hill?"

"No," I said.

I wasn't complaining.

We made to Emily's in no time and Jacob set me carefully on my feet.

"Say hello to the newest member of the pack," Jacob said as we walked inside.

"Seth!?" Leah shouted.

"Yeah, this is awesome!"

"Awesome!? It's the complete opposite Seth! Stupid bloodsuckers!" Leah shouted before storming out the door.

"Ignore her Seth, she's just upset because she's the only female in the pack," Jacob said.

"Alright, do you have any questions Seth?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'd just like to know the basics."

"Alright, well as wolves, we protect the tribe and the people of Forks from things such as vampires. Right now, we are extremely busy trying to hunt down one vampire in particular. She stole blood from the hospital and she seems to know Bella. Phasing occurs naturally when you put your mind to it. I would recommend you stay calm at all times, it may be hard right now considering the fact you just phased. The slightest thing can set you off. Try to remain calm when something bad happens and if you feel like you need to phase, get away from everyone. I only made that mistake once and I will regret it forever. That's pretty much all you need to know right now," Sam explained as he looked at Emily with devotion and love clear on his face.

"Got it."

I noticed Emily was clearly Quileute but she also had features that were clearly from the Makah tribe.

I also noticed she had three deep, pink scars trailing down the right side of her face.

They pulled at the corner of her eye and pulled the right side of her mouth into a scowl.

"Isabella Swan? Are you serious?" Jared asked as he stepped forward, a large muffin in his hand.

"Yes."

"Well, you grew up. I see you're still a klutz though," he stated, staring at the cast on my leg.

"Actually, this happened because my leg was crushed by a sadistic vampire."

"I see..."

I flung my hand up and knocked Jared's muffin to the floor.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!"

"Well, you're a dog, eat it. Dog's don't eat with their hands."

My statement cause slight laughter throughout the room.

"Why don't you eat it? You're the one that ate mud before."

"It was a dare! It goes to show I have more guts than you!"

"Yeah right! You're just a little girl! I'm a man and a wolf!"

"Would a little girl be brave enough to do this?" I asked as my fist collided with his face.

"You did not just do that!"

"But I did," I smirked, walking back to Jacob's side.

"Are you hurt?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand.

"No. Why?"

"That normally would've broken a human's hand."

"Huh. Oh well. My hand is fine."

Jacob sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"As long as you're alright."

"I am," I said, smiling to myself.

I was proud.

I was breaking away from the old Bella and becoming someone new.

I was stronger and not a coward like I usually was.

I was loving the new me.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Close Call

A week after Seth phased, I was able to get my cast off.

It felt good to get rid of the bulky thing.

I had grown close to the pack over the week as well.

Surprisingly, I even grew close to Jared but he still got on my nerves.

Victoria had been around as well.

She wasn't really interfering; she was just roaming the area.

I was still afraid though.

Something felt weird.

I knew I would have to protect whatever she was after.

I could feel it.

"There's been another vampire in the area," Sam said as he walked into Emily's small kitchen.

In a way, Emily was the pack's mother.

She spent most of her time cooking for the wolves and cleaning up after them.

I honestly had no idea how she did it all by herself.

They ate everything in a matter of minutes and still complained.

They also made quite a mess when they had their moments and they were extremely loud.

I was busy helping Emily in the kitchen when I felt Jacob's arms snake around my waist.

I turned in the embrace and kissed him gently.

"How was your patrol?" I asked as I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Boring. Exhausting," he replied with little enthusiasm.

"Sorry about that. I made brownies!" I said with a smile as I pointed to the kitchen counter.

Jared, Paul and Embry were already stuffing their faces.

"Hey! Leave some of them for Jacob!" I said sternly.

The three of them stared at me in shock.

"I didn't make those for just the three of you. I made them for everyone, including Emily and I."

The boys backed up slightly.

"Watch it Jared," I warned as he tried to take the plate with him.

"Have some before they're gone," I said to Jacob.

He chuckled but walked over and picked one up.

Emily and I took one as well.

"Alright, you, Emily and Jacob had one. We can eat now," Jared said as he took the plate over to the table.

I rolled my eyes but left him alone.

"Well, even though I only had one, I can say it was the best brownie I've ever had," Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"What about this new vampire that's hanging around? What do you know about them?" Emily asked as she sat on the edge of the counter.

"It's a male; we were able to catch up to him. He seemed to be heading towards Bella's house but we managed to chase him off. He seems to be working with the red haired leech. That's all we know."

"It sounds like Laurent," I muttered, shivering at his name.

"Who's he?" Jacob asked, protective.

"He was one of the vampires with Victoria at the field. He may be after me or he may just be hanging around."

"I don't want you going back to your house just in case. It's too dangerous to be there alone."

"I wasn't planning on going back. Charlie's staying at your place and I planned on spending the night there to be with him."

"That's good. We'll keep an eye on your house and I'll be back when you wake up," Jacob said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Can't you guys get a room?" Jared called, throwing one of Emily's muffin's across the room.

"You're going to eat that," I replied as I reluctantly walked away from Jacob to pick it up.

Every second I wasn't by his side felt painful.

Sam had told us it would be like that for a while but as time progressed we would get used to it and we would be able to live like a normal couple.

The only time it would hurt to be separated from your imprint is when they are out on patrol for extended periods of time.

"I'm not going to eat that," Jared said as he pushed the muffin towards me.

"Yes you will. Emily and I didn't spend all day in the kitchen for you to throw food around and not eat it."

"But -"

"Eat it Jared, before she punches you again," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

I spent a few hours in Emily's kitchen with Jacob as we listened to the latest update on the vampire situation.

At seven o'clock Jacob had to go for another patrol.

I kissed him goodbye and watched as he casually ran into the forest.

A few of the boys that had been patrolling while Jacob was with me came into the house, ate and left to go home.

I spent another hour just talking to Emily.

We were like sisters now.

At eight o'clock I decided to head back to Billy's to see Charlie.

I said goodbye to Emily and walked outside with my flashlight.

The air was cold and I wished Jacob was with me.

He was my own personal sun; my personal space heater.

As I walked along the familiar road I heard something behind me.

I turned but couldn't see far due to the faded light.

Even with my flashlight, I couldn't see anything behind me.

When I turned around I found myself staring into the blood red eyes of Laurent.

"This won't last long," he whispered, his French accent ringing in my ears.

I started backing away but his stone hands grabbed my wrist, pulling back.

"I promise, you won't feel a thing."

He ran his finger along my lips, down my cheek and neck and across my shoulder.

He moved his head towards my neck and I screamed as loud as I could.

I didn't care if someone from inside one of the houses came out.

I just needed someone to help me.

It was possible that one the residents would stop him or at least cause him to pause his actions but then, they were only human.

He would probably kill them as well.

I only hoped Jacob or one of the wolves had heard my scream.

"Jacob," I whispered as I tried to pull away from Laurent.

Just as I thought my life was over, Laurent disappeared.

I turned and saw a large, russet wolf pinning Laurent to the ground.

Another wolf, grey in colour, came out of the forest only to disappear seconds later, dragging Laurent with them.

I was fairly certain the grey wolf was Leah.

Jacob walked into the forest and returned as the human I loved moments later.

"Bella! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked frantically, his eyes and hands checking me for any form of injury.

"No, luckily. You got here just in time."

"Good. Let me walk you back to my place."

He grabbed my hand in his and we walked towards his house.

We stopped outside the door and shared a quick but passionate kiss.

"Stay safe," I said as he turned to walk away.

"You too. I'll see you in the morning," he replied.

I nodded and walked into the familiar house.

It was like my second home now.

Charlie was asleep in his wheelchair.

There wasn't really anywhere he could sleep other than his wheelchair in his current condition.

A few of his casts had been removed such as the ones on his arms and legs.

His torso was still in a cast though.

I stood there, watching him for a moment before I decided to go to sleep.

I walked up to Jacob's room and grabbed the bag I had left here for nights like these.

I had a quick shower, changed and climbed into the bed in Rachel's old room.

She wasn't ever home really.

She was either staying at the college or she was with Paul.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

My dreams were not pleasant though, there were nightmares.

Nightmares I knew were not true but scared me anyway.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've had a bit of writers block. I know this chapter isn't really relevant but I had to put it in... anyway, can I still get some reviews? Yes, I know I can.  
Review please and Jacob will give you a hug!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Another Imprint

I woke up screaming.

My hair was a tangled mess and I was covered in a small amount of sweat.

I noticed the sheets had been kicked off the bed as well.

My nightmare was just too much for me to handle.

I carefully tried to untangle the sheet that was wrapped around my legs but I ended up landing on the floor with a thud.

Impatient, I kicked my legs like a child throwing a tantrum until the sheet came off.

Slowly, I stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

I made sure my screaming hadn't woken Billy or Charlie.

It was the last thing they needed.

Billy had a lot going on due to the fact he was an elder of the tribe and had to try and keep the boys under control.

Charlie didn't need any extra stress with his situation either.

I quietly walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to try and sleep again.

The moment my eyes closed, my nightmare filled my vision.

My eyes flashed open again I sat up straight.

There was no way I was getting back to sleep.

I glanced at the alarm clock.

1:24am.

Jacob should've been back by now, surely.

I walked back down the hall and peered into his room.

His bed was empty.

It looked exactly the same as it had when I went to get my bag.

It was obvious that he had not come home yet.

I paced the bedroom floor for a moment before I walked out to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

I sat at the table and tried to relax.

Moments later, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness again.

_At first, everything was black._

_After a moment, I could make out the silhouette of the forest._

_The moonlight broke through the trees and I found myself staring into a pair of thirsty, blood red eyes._

_The vampire slowly started creeping towards me but turned at the last second._

_I gazed down at the ground and in front of me was the body of a grey wolf._

_Clearly, they had been beaten severely but they were still alive._

_I soon heard a loud howl of pain in the distance._

_I found myself running towards the howl._

_It was strange though as I thought I would surely trip._

_I eventually broke through the overgrown forest to find my favourite russet wolf lying in the middle of the clearing._

_His breathing was rapid and he was clearly on death's door step._

_I watched, frozen on horror, as he took his last breath._

Again, I woke up screaming.

"Bella?" I heard the familiar, husky voice ask.

"Jake!" I cried, jumping off the chair and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella, what's wrong? I could hear you screaming on the other side of the forest."

"I... I had a nightmare," I said, still crying.

"About what?"

I was hesitant to answer.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me. It's usually better to talk about these things then leave them locked up."

I sighed and looked up at him.

"You... died," I muttered, my voice breaking as more tears trailed down my cheeks.

Jacob froze for a second before his arms pulled me closer.

"Well, I didn't. I'm still here. Now, dry those beautiful brown eyes. I hate seeing you upset."

I sniffled and wiped away the tears.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't wake up," I muttered as I glanced at his sleeping figure.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't wake up all of Washington."

"Shut up, I wasn't that loud."

"Sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"I think you should try to get some sleep," Jacob said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

I nodded and turned around.

Before I could walk away, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and placed his lips by my ear.

"If you need me, I'm just down the hall," he whispered before letting me go.

Once again, I nodded and walked away.

Once I was in Rachel's room, I picked up the sheet and climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes and luckily, I didn't have another nightmare.

When I woke up, I could smell eggs and bacon.

I climbed out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

To my surprise, Jacob was at the stove.

Emily was seated at the table with a young child on her lap.

The girl couldn't be any more than two or three.

"Hey Emily, what are you doing here?" I asked, yawning.

"Sam wanted to do a quick patrol again. With the vampire that was around here last night he doesn't want me home alone so he dropped me off here."

"Pulled me out of bed just to watch her," Jacob muttered.

I laughed at his comment before walking over to Emily.

"And who is this?" I smiled as the child giggled.

"This is my niece Claire," Emily smiled as she bounced the child on her knee.

"She's adorable," I said, still smiling.

"Yes, she is. I'm not sure if she's going to look so adorable after she eats Jacob's cooking though."

"Yeah, help us all. He'll kill us!"I said, clearly joking as I couldn't hold in my laughter.

Emily and Claire started laughing as well while Jacob grumbled in the kitchen.

"I'm going to brush my hair," I said as I stood up.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled my brush out.

My hair was worse than I'd expected.

I pulled the brush through the knots for a good five minutes before my hair was straight again.

I shoved the brush back in my bag and washed my face before I walked back out to the kitchen.

I sat beside Emily just as Jacob put a few plates of food on the table.

"You know, for a guy, he can cook pretty well," I said as I began eating.

"Yeah, well he only cooked bacon and eggs. I wouldn't trust him to make a cake or muffins or any other sort of meal. He'd probably burn pancakes if we let him make them," Emily said, shrugging.

I laughed again.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

"Well, I should probably head back up to the house and start making some food for the boys. I don't want them complaining when they get back."

"I'll come help if you want," I said as I stood up.

"Are you going to come over like that?" Emily asked, eyeing my pyjamas as she picked Claire up and placed her on her hip.

"No. Let me change," I said as I quickly walked back up the hall.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt, a jacket and a pair of sneakers before I walked back out to Emily.

"Alright, let's go," Emily said as she began walking towards the door.

As I walked through the living room, Charlie began to wake up.

"Morning Dad, I'm going to Emily's."

He groaned, acknowledging me, before he began stretching to the best of his ability.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as I followed Emily.

"He's in the car. He's going to stay with us until Sam get's back."

"Right."

We walked around the side and over to the garage.

Emily opened the back door, put Claire in her seat and climbed in as I climbed in the front.

"See, I didn't kill you," Jacob remarked as we started driving.

"A little late for that Jacob. You should've said that when we didn't die eating," Emily replied.

I laughed. "It's true Jacob, you're a little late."

He rolled his eyes but continued the short drive to Emily's.

"Alright, first of all, I think we're going to make some muffins. They guys love them," Emily said as she got Claire out of the car.

"They also seemed to love my brownies. We should make more of them as well."

"And something healthy... like fruit salad," Emily laughed.

"Oh, they'll hate that won't they," I said, laughing with her.

"Yep, but we'll make them eat it. Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil will probably be most trouble."

Emily and I got to work making the muffins and brownies.

Shortly after we started, the house was filled with a heavenly aroma of blueberries and chocolate.

I glanced over my shoulder at Claire.

Emily and I had told Jacob to keep her entertained.

Sure enough, he was doing just that.

I laughed at the sight.

Emily turned around and joined in laughing.

Claire had gotten into the flour and covered Jacob's face and hair with it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the flour man," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

He closed them seconds later as Claire took another handful of flour and threw it as him.

"Alright, that's enough Claire. I think Jacob is white enough," Emily said, still laughing as she picked Claire up.

"What can I do then?" she asked.

I had to admit, she spoke quite well for a two year old.

"You can help Bella and I in the kitchen,"

Emily put Clair down again before grabbing a stool and placing it beside the bench.

"You can put the fruit in the bowl. Just keep your hands away while I'm cutting," she said as Claire climbed on the stool.

She glanced at me and I walked over.

I made sure Claire kept her hands away from the cutting board until Emily moved away with the knife.

After we had finished with the fruit salad Emily and I decided to do a little more baking.

We made a few trays of biscuits and a large cake, just for something different.

Emily and I hung up our aprons and as we turned around we were hit with flour.

We glanced down at the culprit.

"Claire," Emily sighed.

I watched as Emily sat her on the bench and began dusting the flour off.

I was so busy watching them I hadn't realized Jacob had come up behind me.

I suddenly saw a puff of white fall in front of me.

"That's for laughing earlier," he laughed.

I turned around and saw his hands covered in flour.

"That's it!" I said as I pulled a handful of flour out of the bag and tossed it at him.

"Bella!" Emily shouted.

I stopped and turned to her, shocked and slightly frightened.

"That's not how you do it. You do it like this," she said as she threw more flour at Jacob.

I laughed at Jacob's face and I only laughed harder when Claire threw flour at him.

Before I knew it, the kitchen was a white mess and so were we.

"Lucky we put the food away," I said to Emily as we threw even more flour at Jacob.

He almost looked like a vampire covered in all the flour.

I shivered involuntarily and ducked before I was hit by flour.

Claire disappeared for a moment and came back with her hands wrapped around something.

"Pick me up," she whispered in my ear.

I glanced at Emily and she shrugged.

I carefully picked Claire up.

"Now take me to Jacob."

I sighed and did as she said.

I walked carefully over to him.

He had his back to us which was lucky I guess.

Seconds later, Claire lifted her arms up and smacked Jacob on the head.

It was at that point I realized she had been holding an egg.

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh.

I saw an evil glint in Jacob's eyes and quickly put Claire down.

Seconds later, I had chocolate icing in my hair.

"You... idiot!" I laughed.

We all gathered in the kitchen again and the flour fight continued until we were all lying on the floor laughing like maniacs.

After a few moments of laughing we heard the pack come inside.

"What the heck happened here?" I heard Jared's booming voice ask.

Emily shot up from the floor as did I.

The pack immediately burst into fits of laughter.

Emily and I glanced at each other briefly before we started throwing flour at them.

Their laughter stopped immediately and ours started again.

We looked at each of the boys but our eyes locked on Quil.

He was staring at Claire with an all too familiar look in his eyes.

**A/N: Wow... longest chapter in a while hey? Did you enjoy it? Anyway... Jacob gives everyone that reviewed the last chapter cyber hugs! I think it was only one before I posted this chapter... now I'm sad... anyway, more will be up soon! Review Please!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Imprints, Arguments, Surprises and Secrets

Emily narrowed her eyes before she pulled Claire behind the bench.

Quil snapped out of whatever fantasy world he was in and his eyes met Emily's.

Emily looked furious although I didn't blame her.

"You did NOT just imprint on her," Emily growled.

"I can't help it. It's not something I can control," Quil said, raising his hands.

Emily stepped forward.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"Why not?" Quil asked, pain evident in his voice.

"She's two!"

"What difference does it make?"

"She's two Quil! She's practically still a baby! There's no way you're having a relationship with her!"

"I don't want a relationship; I just want her to be happy."

"So you say! I'm not exposing my niece to this at such a young age!"

"What?" Claire asked.

"Nothing Claire, it's alright," Emily said calmly.

"Bella, help me out here," Quil said.

"Sorry Quil. I'm on Emily's side. You are not having a relationship with Claire."

"I don't want a relationship! I just want her to be happy. Yes, she is the one I'm meant to be with but I just don't feel that way for her right now. I will be whatever she wants. I'll be a brother; a protector... heck I'll even be a sister if she wants! I'll do anything to make her happy."

Emily stared at Quil for a moment before she glanced at Sam.

"It's true. Imprinting doesn't always cause you to want a romantic relationship. A wolf will be whatever their imprint wants and needs whether it is a brother, protector, friend or lover," Sam said.

Emily sighed.

"I... if you do anything to upset her or if you do anything I think is even slightly inappropriate you will never see her again."

Quil smiled.

"Alright, now that everything is settled let's eat!" Jared exclaimed.

Emily laughed before walking over to the fridge to get the food out.

I was glad to have that argument over and done with.

I glanced around at the couples in the room.

Sam and Emily were sharing a kiss; Quil was bouncing Claire on his knee as she tried to feed him a muffin and Jacob had his arms around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder.

He brushed his lips against my neck before spinning me around.

"Sorry about the icing," he said, a small smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, whatever flour man," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"After I eat we should probably head back to my place to clean up."

"Yeah. If I don't get this icing out soon I'll never get it out."

"You can use the shower upstairs if you like," Emily said.

"That would be nice but I don't have any clothes. I'd have to wear these again and then I'd just have to take another shower due to the fact these are covered in egg, icing and flour."

"You can borrow some of mine. I'm pretty sure we're the same size. Come with me," she said as she walked up the steps.

I sighed and followed her.

She walked into her bedroom and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Here, these look like they would fit you."

I took the clothes out of her hand and checked the size.

"Yeah, they should. Thanks Emily, I'll bring these back tomorrow."

Emily smiled and walked downstairs after handing me a clean towel.

After getting undressed and climbing into the shower I let the hot water run over my body.

I washed my hair twice just to make sure all the icing was out before I started washing the flour off my arms and neck.

Once I was done, I climbed out, dried off and changed.

I put the towel in the washing pile and picked up my flour-covered clothes.

"Yeah and then you and Bella could..." Emily's voice came to a stop as I walked downstairs.

"Never mind," she said before turning to the dirty kitchen.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Uh... nothing," Jacob said.

"Are you sure? That didn't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Well, I'd better head back home," Jacob said.

"Alright, bye Jacob," Emily replied as she started sweeping up the flour.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You've had a shower anyway."

"Alright, bye Emily," I said as I followed Jacob outside.

I climbed into the car but stayed silent.

I had heard Jacob and Emily talking while I was in the bathroom but I hadn't been able to work out what they were saying.

I was curious but I had no idea how to get an answer.

As Jacob pulled up outside his house I turned to face him.

"What were you and Emily talking about?"

"I told it was nothing Bella. You don't need to worry."

"Jacob, I know it was something. Please tell me."

"I... I wish I could but I can't."

"Does it have something to do with vampires?"

"No, Bella please just stop asking. You don't need to know right now."

I sighed and climbed out of the car angrily.

I wasn't happy that I wasn't getting any answers.

"Bella! You'll find out soon, I promise!" Jacob shouted from the car.

I waved my hand and walked inside.

"Hi Bella," Billy greeted me.

"Hey Billy."

"Those aren't your clothes," Charlie stated.

"I know, they're Emily's. We kinda had a big flour fight and I had a shower over there. I'm taking these back tomorrow."

With that, I walked up the hall into Rachel's old room.

To my surprise, Rachel was sitting on the other bed.

"Bella!" Rachel exclaimed, looking up.

"Hey, I guess you're out of college for a while."

"Yeah, I'm glad to back here actually. I've enjoyed the sun but my heart will always be here in the wet, cloudy place I call La Push," she smiled.

"Whoa, who is that?" Rachel asked loudly as Jacob walked down the hall.

"That would be the flour man," I laughed.

Jacob turned to face us.

"Yeah, It all started when Claire covered my head in flour. After that, Bella and Emily joined in and well, it ended with me looking like this. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go get this egg out of my hair."

I laughed again.

When Jacob disappeared I sighed and sat down.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't work with me."

"It doesn't work with me either but Jacob seems to think it does."

"What did he do?"

"He was talking to Emily about something but I don't know what and he won't tell me. I heard me name a few times but he says it's nothing and I don't need to worry."

"Knowing Jacob, he's definitely up to something. I'm sure it's nothing serious though. If I were you, I would just leave it be. He'll either come clean soon or whatever he's up to will become evident."

I sighed.

"I guess. I just really hate surprises."

"I know you do. You always have," she laughed as the phone started ringing.

I heard Billy's rough voice answer it.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

After a pause, he spoke again.

"I'll let them know. See you soon."

Rachel and I looked at each other.

"Rebecca's coming home for a while!" Billy called.

Rachel jumped up and squealed.

It was kind of childish for a twenty year old woman but I honestly didn't care.

If she wanted to act like a child I would let her.

She was older than me anyway and I had no authority over her.

Jacob walked down the hall groaning.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked.

"Rebecca's coming back."

"You don't want to see her?"

"I do, it's just now I'm going to have two annoying sisters in the house... and a slightly annoying girlfriend," he said with a smile.

I knew he was joking at the end but I stood up anyway.

"I'm annoying am I?"

He nodded, a sly grin on his face.

"That's it!" I laughed, chasing him down the hall.

"Watch it! This house isn't big enough for you two to be running around," Billy said.

Jacob stopped running and looked at Billy.

"Sorry Dad."

I smiled and jumped at Jacob, landing on his back.

"Hey!" he laughed, spinning around.

Once he put me down I sighed.

The day had been crazy in a way.

We'd had to deal with imprints and arguments.

Rachel had come home as she was on a break from college, Rebecca was flying over from Hawaii and I knew Jacob was hiding something.

Imprints, arguments, surprises and secrets; what a day.

**A/N: Review please!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Reunited

I paced the small living area as I awaited Rebecca's arrival.

I was excited to see her again.

She was like a sister to me.

She had always been there when I needed her.

I was nervous as well.

Would she recognise me?

Would she remember me?

Would she still be the same warm-hearted, caring, sisterly person I once knew?

As questions buzzed around my head I lost my focus and soon found myself lying on the ground.

I groaned and stood up.

"You've got to be more careful Bella," Rachel laughed from the hall.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the world's biggest klutz though. I don't think coordination will ever be in my future."

Rachel rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen.

I glared at the wall for a moment before pacing again.

The thoughts returned to my head and I stopped pacing, not wanting to fall over again.

I sat down on the old, worn out sofa and let my mind wander.

As my mind wandered, I lost track of time.

I was pulled back to reality by the creaking sound of the door.

"Knock, knock, knock," her voice travelled through the house as I looked up.

"Becca!" Rachel shouted, running down the hall.

I glanced over at the clock.

12:23pm.

My mouth popped open.

Last time I checked it had only been 8:45am.

"Bella!" Rachel shouted.

I flinched and turned to face her.

"Finally. I said your name like five times."

"Are you serious? I didn't even hear you."

"Were you daydreaming about Jacob again?"

"No! Shut up!" I snapped with a small smile on my face.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" Rebecca asked.

I nodded and before I knew it I was wrapped in her tight embrace.

"Wow, you're stronger than I remember," I laughed, returning the hug.

When she pulled back I was able to take in her features.

Her hair was the same, glassy black it had been when I last saw her.

Her skin was slightly darker, her eyes were the same as Jacob's although they didn't have the sparkle I always seemed to get lost in and she had the same smile that always reflected her kind personality.

She was much taller as well.

I stood up and once again, my mouth popped open.

The top of my head only just came up to her shoulder.

"Heck! You've got to be as tall as Jacob if not taller!" I exclaimed.

Rebecca laughed as she stared down at me.

"I see you haven't grown an inch since last time I saw you."

I gasped, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"The last time you saw me we were like fourteen! I have grown four inches since then."

Rebecca laughed again.

Rachel joined in and I could help myself.

"If anyone hasn't grown I would say it Rachel. She seriously looks about the same height."

"I have grown... two inches," Rachel said.

I laughed.

Rachel had been taller than us throughout most of our childhood.

"Well, it less than what I grew but you are still taller than me. You're not taller than Rebecca though."

"I know. She got taller than me when we were about sixteen."

"I see... so how is Hawaii?" I asked Rebecca.

"Amazing! It's always so sunny. Its way better than this dull, rainy place but still, my family is here so my heart will always be here I guess."

I nodded.

"Hey! Where's my brother-in-law?" Rachel asked.

"Probably down at the beach. You know him, always got to be in the water."

Rachel laughed.

"My turn to ask a question. Where's my brother?" Rebecca asked.

Just as she asked that, Jacob walked through the front door.

"Oh no..."

"Jacob!" Rebecca shouted, turning to face him.

Rebecca ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso before pulling away.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"You're going to be so annoying."

"Will not! Now answer my question," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Act your age," Jacob laughed.

"You act your age."

"I am. You're twenty and acting like a three year old."

Rebecca huffed and turned around.

"I'm going to head up to Emily's," Jacob said before turning away.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as he started walking out the door.

I noticed Rachel had a smile on her face but I ignored it.

I also ignored Rebecca's confused gaze.

Jacob paused just outside the door and turned around.

He took one look at me before deciding to close the distance between us.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me forward.

One of his hands then trailed up my spine, over my shoulder and under my chin.

He lifted my face slightly and kissed me gently.

"Sorry, I didn't forget about you though. I never could," he whispered before turning away again.

"You know where to find me," he called.

I smiled and stared at his retreating figure.

"So... How long have you and Jacob been together?" Rebecca asked after a moment.

"A while," I shrugged.

"Awww! Come on! How did you two get together?"

"We just did. I kissed him in front of a guy I didn't like and that was it really," I said, shrugging again.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

I stared at her for a minute before I sighed, sitting down.

"Thinking about Jacob again?" Rachel asked.

I narrowed my eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

I knew Rachel was only joking around when it came to her teasing.

"I think we should go see Emily. I remember meeting her a few times. She's Leah's cousin right?" Rebecca asked.

Rachel nodded before turning to me.

"Are you coming to see Emily?"

"Yep!" I said, a little too quickly.

"Emily or Jacob?" Rebecca asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat.

"I'll drive!" Rachel shouted, grabbing the keys off the table.

I laughed and followed her out the door with Rebecca right behind me.

Even though I had only seen him fifteen minutes ago, I was excited to see Jacob again.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block... Review please! A simple smiley face will be just fine really... I just want to know what you guys think. Anyway... the next chapter will be up sometime in the next few days!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Suspicious

Merely moments after we got into the car, we pulled up to Emily's.

"Hey Emily!" I called as I walked up the drive.

"She's here! Act normal," I heard Emily say before she hurried over to the door.

She pulled it open and wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron before running them through her slightly messy hair.

I raised my eyebrows but let her comment slide.

"Hey Bella! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Neither did I; it was a split second decision."

"I see... Rebecca Black? It can't be," she said as she glanced at the tall, native woman behind me.

"It is. Gosh, Emily, it's been too long," Rebecca replied, stepping forward.

"It has! Come in! I've got plenty of food here."

I followed Emily through the door with Rachel and Rebecca right behind me.

"This is a nice little house Emily," Rebecca commented as she took a seat by the bench.

"Thank you. It may be small but sometimes it feels quiet large."

"How is that possible?"

"It just me and Sam living here and Sam is out a lot so I'm pretty much always here alone. This is the only time it feels too small."

"Huh?" Rebecca asked.

I laughed slightly.

She was still slow at picking up on the most obvious little things.

"I have most of the guys on the reservation crammed into my dining area," Emily stated, pointing at the table.

Rebecca turned around and laughed at herself.

"Gosh! I'm stupid sometimes!"

"Yes, yes you are," Rachel and I said at the same time.

A chorus of laughter filled the room in that moment.

"Geez Jacob! Slow down or you're going to explode!" Rebecca said as she noticed Jacob stuffing his face.

"Shut up, I'm hungry!"

"You're eating like the guys in those silly old legends Dad used to tell," she laughed.

A brief second passed in complete silence.

No one moved either.

Emily cleared her throat and Rebecca turned to face her as the guys started eating again.

"They're growing boys. They're probably just really hungry you know? They need to eat," Emily shrugged.

Rebecca shrugged as well and grabbed a nearby muffin.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jacob said as he playfully glared at his older sister.

"Well it's mine now. You don't need to eat everything," Rebecca said as she pulled the paper off the muffin and took a bite.

I rolled my eyes and smiled when my eyes found Jacob's.

"Hey Bella?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to be a pain but would you mind picking up some flour from Sue? I've called; she's just waiting for someone to come over."

"Uh, sure. I'll be back soon."

With that, I turned and walked out the door.

"I'm taking your car Jake!" I shouted.

Before I knew it, Jacob was at the front door.

"Why can't you take Rachel's?"

"It's too fast."

Jacob hesitated for a minute before nodding.

I climbed inside the car and took a deep breath.

The scent was just like his; a mix of pine and other earthy scents.

I turned the key and waited a moment before driving off towards Seth and Leah's house.

As I arrived, I saw Sue standing outside with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Hey Bella!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug.

I was a little shocked at first but slowly, I returned the hug.

"I'm sure this will be enough flour for Emily," she said as she opened the bag.

"I'm sure that will be plenty," I laughed.

She had three bags of flour, totalling six kilograms.

"Come inside," she said.

"I'd love to but I should probably get this flour back to Emily."

"Oh nonsense. Emily said she wasn't in too much of a hurry. Come and sit."

I raised my eyebrows slightly but shrugged it off and went inside.

It wouldn't hurt to get out of the cool weather for a while.

"Hey Seth," I said as I walked in.

"Hey! Bella!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Shoot! When did you grow? You're as tall as me now!" I exclaimed as I took in his height.

"Uh, when I phased," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes.

I sat with Seth for a while and watched him play his video games.

He did most of the talking though.

From what I was able to take in, I could tell he was happy about being a wolf.

As I stood up, ready to head back to Emily's, the phone rang.

"Sue Clearwater."

Silence.

"Oh, alright Emily, I'll let her know. Bye."

"Does she want me back?"

"No, she actually doesn't need the flour anymore."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, in that case, I might go see Leah."

"Be careful! She's in a mood!" Seth called as I started walking up the stairs.

I slowly walked down the hallway.

"Hey Leah," I said as I peered into her room.

"Hey," she replied bitterly.

"What happened to your door?" I asked, realizing it was no longer standing.

"I busted it."

"I see."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I had to-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't why are you here at my house. I mean why are you here on earth."

I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Exactly. Why don't you just go away? Go!"

Her tone was threatening and if looks could kill, well, I wouldn't be alive anymore.

I turned on my heels and stumbled back down the hall.

"I told you she was in a mood," Seth mumbled, walking out of the kitchen.

Sue stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry if Leah was rude. She's just upset at the moment."

I nodded and sat back on the sofa as I watched Seth.

"Pack in the house!" Jared shouted as he walked through the door.

I jumped off the sofa and almost fell over Seth.

"Careful Bella, you're going to crush someone one day," Jared laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and made a slipt second decision.

I walked around the sofa and when I was close enough, I jumped forward and tackled Jared to the floor.

His laughter ceased.

"How about I crush you now?" I asked.

"Oh no! I'm so scared! You're just a girl. What kind of harm can you do?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just you watch," I replied, standing up.

He sat up and watched me.

I let a small smile play on my lips before I turned away.

"Jacob! Jared's being mean!" I called, a slight childish tone to my voice.

"What? Jared I swear I'm going to crush you!" Jacob replied.

I knew he was joking but Jared didn't appear to know.

His eyes widened and he was on his feet and out the door in two seconds flat.

Jacob winked at me before following him.

"Alright, what are you guys doing here?" I asked the rest of the pack.

"Just following Jacob around; you know, being a pack."

"Well, I don't have room for all of you here. Jacob and Bella can stay the rest of you can find something else to do. It's getting late."

I glanced outside and sure enough, it was getting dark.

The guys groaned but slowly left the house.

Moments later, Jacob returned.

"So, why are we allowed to stay?" I asked Sue.

"Billy is coming over. Harry's gone to get him. Bella, you are always welcome here."

"Oh, right."

Harry pulled up moments later and Billy rolled himself through the door.

"How did you get up the stairs?" I asked him.

"There's a ramp."

"Oh, right," I said.

"Seth get in here and help me serve this," Sue called from the kitchen.

Seth slowly stood up and walked in.

Moments later, Sue's voice echoed through the house.

"Stop trying to eat it!"

The living room filled with laughter.

"Leah! Time for dinner!" Sue called.

I heard Leah shout and I knew in that instant this was not going to go down well.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Okay, the end of this chapter is a little sad.. I'll admit, I kinda cried while I was writing it. Just thought I'd let you know. This chapter doesn't exactly need to be read but it is essential for later events.**

Chapter 40: Worst Dinner Ever

I sat down beside Jacob as Sue finished bringing the plates out.

Seth and Jacob were immediately eating.

"Typical wolves," I muttered as I picked up my fork.

Billy chuckled and Jacob stared at me for a moment.

Leah stormed down the stairs and pulled a seat away from the table.

"She's in a mood," Seth whispered to Harry.

"Shut up Seth or I'll do something neither of us are going to enjoy!"

Seth flinched at the tone of his sister's voice and returned to his meal.

I seemed to find interest in my vegetables.

I swirled my fork through the mashed potatoes before glancing up.

Harry and Sue were staring at Leah with a disappointed expression but she wasn't paying attention.

Instead, she seemed to be abusing her mashed potato.

"Leah, can you please stop abusing your food?" Sue asked calmly.

Leah took a deep breath and her movements stopped.

After holding her breath for a moment she started eating.

I had a feeling something was going to go wrong and my eyes continuously flickered to Leah.

"By the way, who's door is outside?" Harry asked.

"Mine," Leah replied, still bitter.

"Why?"

"I busted it because it wouldn't open."

"Leah," Harry sighed.

"Sorry Dad. I'm just upset and pissed off and heartbroken and... just forget it," she muttered.

The rest of the meal passed in complete silence.

Jacob and Seth went through plates of food while Leah continued to slowly eat.

"Come on Leah, if you don't hurry up all the food's going to be gone," Seth laughed as he finished his third plate of food.

"I don't care Seth! I'm a girl not a pig!"

I flinched this time.

Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder briefly before returning to his food.

Leah closed her eyes and started breathing deeply.

I was confused at first but then I noticed her hands were violently trembling.

"Uh... Jake?" I said, a little frightened.

Jacob turned around and glanced at Leah.

His arm was immediately around my waist and before I knew it, I was standing across the street.

"I don't want you anywhere near her if she phases," he said, answering my unspoken question.

I nodded slightly and glanced back at the house.

I could see straight through the front door.

Leah was now standing and I could tell her eyes were still shut.

Her hands were balled into fists and pinned to her side.

Her body started shaking violently and I knew she was losing her control.

Harry walked out of the kitchen at that moment.

I saw it before it happened.

"Harry look out!" Jacob shouted as he ran back across the street.

Harry turned to face Jacob just as Leah phased.

It was a truly terrifying sight for me.

Her body shook and she twisted in strange movements as her bone structure changed.

"Leah! Get out of here!" Jacob ordered.

I saw Leah bow her head as she somehow managed to fit through the back door.

I took a deep breath and ran back across the street.

Jacob, Seth and Sue were by Harry's side.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Jacob said.

"I agree. Seth, call the hospital up in Forks."

"Why can't I call Dr-"

"Because I said Seth. He'll just tell us to go to the hospital up there."

"Okay!"

With that, Seth ran over to the phone and dialled the hospital's number.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, crouching beside Jacob.

"I don't know. I hope so. He had a pretty big scare though."

I saw a tear fall from Sue's eye as she tried to calm her husband.

"They're sending an ambulance out. They said don't move him and just try to keep him calm."

"Alright," Sue replied, her voice breaking.

I sat quietly beside Jacob as Sue tried to calm Harry.

I didn't know Harry too well but I knew he was one of Charlie's friends and I knew he didn't deserve this.

Approximately ten minutes later, I heard the sirens.

I glanced at the door and sure enough, the ambulance was parked outside.

I backed away as Harry was put on a stretcher and carried outside.

"Go with him. I'll bring Seth up and then I'll try and find Leah," Jacob said.

Sue nodded and followed the paramedics outside.

Seth was already one step ahead of Jacob.

He ran out the door and climbed into the car.

"Hurry up Jacob!"

Jacob sighed and ran outside with me by his side.

I noticed Seth was upset and I turned around slightly.

"It'll be alright Seth," I said calmly.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose him."

I sighed.

I couldn't promise anything.

As we pulled up to the hospital Seth and I climbed out.

"I'll go in with Seth. You go find Leah and bring her back here," I said.

"I will," Jacob replied, kissing my cheek before I closed the door.

I watched his car drive away before I walked into the hospital.

"Hello? May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, we're here to see Harry Clearwater. He was brought in by ambulance. This is his son Seth and I'm a friend of the family," I said.

"I see, I'll just ask the doctor if you're allowed through."

She stood up and walked around the corner, into the emergency room.

I stood still as I waited for her to come back.

I heard the clicking of heels and I turned slightly.

"You may go through but you must stay quiet. He's in the second cubicle.

I nodded and walked towards the ER with Seth.

I pulled the curtain slightly as Seth and I walked into the cubicle.

Sue was sitting in a metal chair beside the bed and Harry look worse than before.

He was paler; that was certain.

His lips had a slight blue colouration and his hands seemed to be shaking slightly.

The doctor was busy setting up an oxygen mask.

Merely a minute later, Harry had the mask on his face.

I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.

I stood awkwardly as I watched Seth and Sue try to keep Harry awake.

After twenty minutes or so I heard the curtain move and I turned slightly.

Jacob walked through and Leah was right behind him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head.

Leah had her hand over her mouth and for the first time ever, I saw a tear fall down her face.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Oh, Dad, come on. Please stay with us," she said as she knelt beside the bed.

Harry's breathing soon became audible over the buzzing of the oxygen machine and his pulse seemed to slow then pick up before slowing again.

Doctor's bustled in and out of the cubicle as they tried to keep Harry alive.

His breathing became slower as the minutes ticked by.

"I love you all," he whispered sadly.

He knew what was happening.

I knew it.

I watched sadly as he drew his final breath.

Moments after his chest stopped moving, the monitor that was recording his pulse let out a shrill beep as the line became flat.

The doctors entered the cubicle again and tried to revive Harry but unfortunately, they had no luck.

Sue couldn't hold her tears back any longer and neither could Leah.

I could see the guilt on Leah's face and I felt sorry for her.

She had not only lost her father but she had been responsible for the heart attack that killed him.

I knew it wasn't her fault though.

She was still fairly new to the whole shape shifter – werewolf thing and she still had to learn how to control her phasing and emotions.

She had been through a lot.

First she lost her boyfriend, then she phased and now she had lost her father.

I watched in silence as Jacob walked over to comfort Sue and Leah.

I glanced over at Seth.

I could see he was holding back his tears.

Slowly, I walked over to him.

"You know its okay to cry."

"Men don't cry," he replied.

"Yes they do and to tell you the truth, you're not a man yet. You're still a boy and you've just lost your dad. It's okay to cry."

He shut his eyes briefly before opening them again.

I held my arms out and waited.

He stared at me for a moment before hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around him and just let him cry.

He was the little brother I never had.

He didn't deserve this.

No one did.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as the doctors wheeled Harry's pale corpse away.

It had truly been the worst dinner of my life.

**A/N: Review please! I promise the next chapter will be happier!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay... so I've skipped ahead with this chapter... the date is now September 13!**

Chapter 41: An Unwanted but Pleasant Party

I woke up in my own bed.

It felt strange being back in my own house due to the fact I had been at Jacob's a lot recently.

Charlie was pretty much healed but he still had a cast on his leg.

I yawned and climbed out of bed.

My hair was, yet again, a tangled mess but I honestly didn't care.

I slowly made my way down the hall to the lower floor and into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Jacob half shouted as a bright flash momentarily blinded me.

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"You can't tell me you forgot your birthday. You're eighteen Bella!" he laughed.

My eyes suddenly widened and ran my hands through my hair before walking over to Jacob.

I pulled the camera from his hands and looked at the photo.

"Oh gosh... I look terrible!" I shouted.

"Don't delete it! I want that photo."

"But I look terrible!"

"No, you don't. You look beautiful."

I blushed slightly and turned away, rushing back up the stairs.

I grabbed the brush from the drawer and began yanking it through my hair.

"Come on you stubborn knots! Get out!" I growled at my hair.

I continued yanking the brush through my hair and after seven minutes, my hair was back to it's natural, wavy state.

I turned and ran into my bedroom and pulled open the wardrobe door.

I found a royal blue top, light-wash jeans and a pair of canvas high-tops.

I quickly changed, falling over as I pulled my pyjama pants off.

I took a deep breath and carefully walked down the stairs to find Jacob sitting at the table with a smile on his face.

"Now I look beautiful. Before I looked like a monster from the deepest, darkest parts of your nightmares," I said with a slight laugh.

Jacob just chuckled and stood up, walking over to me.

"No. That's not true. You looked beautiful before, now you look stunning."

I smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

Just as our lips met, Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Not now kids, I'm in the room," he joked.

I knew he didn't care if Jacob and I kissed in front of him.

He was perfectly happy with the two of us being together.

I kissed Jake for a few seconds before pulling away and waling over to Charlie.

He turned as he heard my approach and his brow furrowed slightly.

"Is that a grey hair?" he asked, reaching out and grabbed a few strands of my hair.

"No, no way!" I half shouted as I dashed up the stairs.

I glanced in the bathroom mirror and sighed.

Of course he was just joking.

I walked back downstairs with my arms folded across my chest.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was," Charlie said, laughing slightly.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Whoa! Are you serious!?"

"What?" Jacob and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Is it seriously 10am?"

"Yeah, you were up late last night so we decided to let you sleep."

"Hey, do you want to come up to Emily's?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Alright, we'll see you later Charlie," Jacob said.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"You know, I'm so glad my birthday is on a Saturday this year."

"So am I," Jacob replied.

I kept my eyes on Jacob as we drove from my house to Emily's.

"So, what are we going to do at Emily's?" I asked as we crossed the La Push border.

"Well, Emily wants help cooking," Jacob said with a shrug.

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed.

We pulled up to Emily's shortly after and Jacob climbed out.

After opening my door, he grabbed my hand and led me up the steps.

"After you," Jacob said.

I sighed and opened the door.

As I stepped into the room I was greeted with a loud "Surprise!"

The pack, Emily and Claire all jumped out of hiding.

"Oh my... why?" I asked.

"It's your eighteenth silly. You're having a party whether you like it or not," Emily said.

I groaned but let her comment slide.

"Is it time for food yet?" Jared asked.

"Go ahead," Emily sighed.

"Yeah!" the pack cheered before rushing over to the table.

"If you want some food you better hurry," Emily said as she grabbed my hand.

I managed to squeeze between the guys and grab some food.

I picked up a piece of slice and a muffin as I wasn't feeling very hungry.

Before I knew it, the food was gone and I hadn't even started my muffin.

"Cake!" Jared shouted, causing me to jump.

"Just wait a little while Jared!" Emily scolded.

"Fine," he replied.

"I have some party games planned out," Emily said hesitantly.

My eyes widened slightly.

"It's nothing childish," she reassured. "They're... more grown up games."

"Like?" I asked.

"You'll see," she replied with a small smile.

I sighed and followed her through to the living room.

"What the heck do you have planned!?" I shouted as I took in the room.

There were balloons scattered across the floor which didn't bother me but I was a little worried as to why there was a chair in the centre of the room and what she had planned for the various items that lay scattered across the room.

"Well, to be honest, I just prepared the food. Leah and Kim planned the activities," Emily admitted.

"Oh no... what do you two have planned?" I asked, terrified of their answer.

"Well..." Kim started.

"We're putting a twist on the kids balloon race thing," Leah added.

"What?"

"Well, instead of passing it with your hands you have to pass it with your legs..." Kim said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, like this," Kim said as she went to pick up a balloon.

She placed it between her legs and hobbled over to Jared before managing to pass it to him.

I hit myself in the head.

"Then there's... uh... the chair..." Leah said through her slight laughter.

"What about the chair?"

"Well there's a radio involved as well... and Jacob... and dancing..."

"What are you-" I stopped talking as I realized what she was saying.

"No way! Jacob is NOT going to give me a lap dance!" I shouted.

"Yes he is!" Leah replied, laughing hysterically.

"NO!" I shouted before storming away.

"Great job guys," I heard Jacob say.

"Bella wait!"

I continued to storm out of the house and down the drive.

"Bella!"

I stopped as I heard his voice fill with worry.

"You didn't agree to that did you?" I asked quietly.

"No... I had no idea what they were doing. I only would've done that if you really wanted me to. I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that."

"It's alright Jake, I just... don't know what to do know."

"Lucky for you, Emily and I thought ahead and we know what to do now."

"Huh?"

"We kind of figured if we let Kim and Leah plan things out something like this would happen so we made other plans just in case."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Come with me," he replied, grabbing my hand in his.

"Just wait in the car, I'll be back in a minute."

I opened the door, climbed in and waited.

Sure enough, merely a minute later Jacob returned.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait. You'll see soon enough," he replied, squeezing my hand gently.

I smiled at him as her started the car and we drove away.

We pulled up outside my house about fifteen minutes later.

"Jake, what are we-"

"Just wait and see."

He climbed out and grabbed my hand before towing me into the forest.

I soon recognised the path he was taking.

"Are we going to that place I showed you a while ago?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied with a breath taking smile.

The small clearing soon came into view and I smiled at the scene.

Lying on the soft green grass was a red picnic blanket.

The picnic basket had been opened and the food was set up nicely.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked from behind me.

"How long has this been here?"

"Not long, I had the guys set it up as we were leaving earlier. They ran out and did this just after we left."

I smiled and turned around.

"This may just be the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed as I kissed him briefly.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the blanket.

"This is amazing," I said as I finished eating.

"I couldn't agree more," Jacob smiled.

I paused for a moment before I crawled across the blanket and straddled Jacob.

"I love you," I said passionately as I kissed him.

He kissed me back with just as much force.

Wanting a little more, I shyly ran my tongue along his lower lip.

He was quick to understand and we deepened the kiss.

My hands knotted in his cropped hair and his hands rested firmly on my hips.

I soon found myself pushing him backwards.

Before I knew it, we stopped kissing and just stared at each other, gasping for air.

"That was some kiss," Jacob said.

"Yeah, definitely the best kiss of my life," I replied as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled and held me close.

It was perfect.

I definitely just had the best birthday of my life.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've just posted a new Alice/Jasper story called Twin Power – The Parent Trap. Go ahead and check it out if you're interested. I'm also starting to write outtakes from this story, ones that didn't make the final cut. I'll be posting them shortly so stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay! Life is crazy at the moment; hectic. Once again, I've had serious writers block so I decided to jump ahead again... Graduation time... I promise the jumps will slow down soon... I know what's happening in the future of this story so don't panic. Hopefully updates will come faster now... well... enjoy!**

Chapter 42: Graduation

I glanced in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked good.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned to face my bed.

"Wow... you look... amazing," Jacob said, resting his huge body against my doorframe.

"Yeah, well how do I look now?" I asked as I slipped the hideous yellow robe on over my dark blue top and jeans.

"Still amazing," he replied with his signature goofy grin.

"Yeah right, I look like a school bus threw up on me. Yellow, on me, is a hideous colour."

"I don't think so."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"No, I honestly think you look good in yellow."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, shoving him slightly.

"Hey, I nearly fell then," he said as his arms circled my waist at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think you did. I don't have the strength to make you fall," I whispered as Charlie walked into the room.

"We'd better get going. You don't want to be late for senior graduation. You only graduate once," he said, looking as if he was trying to hold back tears.

_'Unless you're a stinking vampire,' _I thought.

I slowly trudged out the front door and made my way to the cruiser.

I slid in the back with Jacob and Charlie climbed into the front.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied with a small smile.

I felt Jacob's warm hand wrap around mine.

I squeezed it slightly and glanced out the misty window.

As we drove by the green landscape my thoughts began to drift to my future.

I hadn't applied for any colleges yet; I mean, did I even want to go to college?

Of course I did.

I wanted a good future for myself, Jacob and any family we might have.

I was pulled out of my fantasies of a small, black-haired girl wrapped in Jacob's arms as the car rolled to a stop.

"Well, let's get inside before this rain starts," Charlie said, opening the door.

I walked across the school parking lot with my hand in Jacob's.

"I have to get over there and line up," I said quietly.

"I'll be out here waiting for you," Jacob replied with a smile.

His lips brushed mine gently before he pulled away.

Charlie wrapped an arm around me in an awkward hug before he walked away with Jacob to find seats.

I sighed and turned as I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Over here!" Jessica shouted as she waved at me from line of teenagers.

I walked over slowly and stood beside her.

"Hey Jess," I muttered.

"Oh come on Bella! Cheer up! We're graduating!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Ms. Swan, you're behind Ms. Stanley," one of the teachers said as she began walking up and down the line with her red clipboard.

I shrugged and stepped back slightly, standing just behind Jessica.

"This is so exciting! OH! And I totally can't wait for Eric's graduation party! I hear it's going to be awesome!"

"I'm not going," I said.

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to! It's going to be the biggest party of the year! Please Bella!"

"No. I'm not going," I replied, stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

Jessica huffed but continued to squeal excitedly about graduating.

"Jessica Stanley," the teacher on stage said.

Once again, the audience cheered.

"Isabella Swan."

I sighed and walked up on stage to grab my diploma.

I smiled slightly and turned to face the audience.

I immediately spotted Jacob and Charlie, standing up.

"Yeah Bella!" Jacob cheered.

I rolled my eyes slightly and felt the bright red blush creeping up to my cheeks as I went to stand next to Jessica in the crowd.

The final students walked up and joined the crowd of seniors.

"And now, I present to you, the Forks High graduates," the principle said, gesturing to the group.

The audience erupted into cheers once again as the graduates threw their caps into the air.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob's deep voice call as the graduate's families came to congratulate them.

I stood on the tips of my toes in an attempt to see him through the crowd.

I finally spotted him and pushed forward.

"Well, now I just have to finish high school," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Then what will we do?" I asked.

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're finished high school. You're all grown up," Charlie said.

I glanced over at him and saw the tears in his eyes again.

I pulled away from Jacob and wrapped my arms around Charlie.

"I may be grown up but I'll always need you around. Every girl will always need their father," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

For once, hugging Charlie didn't seem so awkward.

I felt someone tap my shoulder after a moment and turned around.

"Jessica says you're not coming to my graduation party. Why not?" Eric asked, folding his arms.

I shrugged.

I didn't have an answer.

"Please Bella, just come and stay for a little while."

"You should go," Jacob said.

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll go then. Am I able to bring a guest?" I asked.

"Sure... the more the merrier right?" Eric said with a stupid grin.

"Yeah. Jake?"

"I'll go with you," he replied.

"Good. I'll meet you at your place soon," I said to Eric.

He smiled again and walked away with a nod.

"I guess we'd better head home so I can get ready for this graduation party," I said after a moment of silence.

Charlie nodded and began walking through the crowd of teenagers.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and began pulling me towards the exit.

I groaned as the rain began to fall and hurried through the parking lot.

Once I was in the cruiser, Charlie turned the heaters on and we headed towards home.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 42. Next chapter is the party, then Jacob's graduation then further events... Reviews are appreciated!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I have school and family issues at the moment and they are really changing my writing schedule. Right now, one of my 5 month old niece's is really sick and I am really worried about her. Anyway, I have managed to get this typed up. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try to update at least once a fortnight. BTW, for those of you who wanted to see the lap dance in chapter 41, I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter... I think I said too much.. oh well.**

Chapter 43: Party

I grabbed the hideous yellow robe and tossed it in the bin as I walked towards my truck.

"I'll be back before 1am Dad," I said, opening the door.

"Alright Bells, don't get drunk though. I don't need you wrapping yourself around a tree or driving off a cliff," he said.

"I won't Dad, I don't drink anyway."

"Good. Well, have a good time I guess," he replied before walking up to the porch.

Jacob climbed into the passenger side of the truck and I started the engine.

The drive to Eric's was short and quiet apart from the constant rumble of my truck.

I pulled up out the front of the house.

The front lawn was already filled with cars and the street was lined as well.

I climbed out and took Jacob's hand was we walked up to the front door.

"Bella! Glad you came!" Eric cheered, a plastic cup already in his hand.

I could smell the alcohol already.

"Don't get too drunk," was all I said in reply as I walked inside.

Music was blaring from the speakers and everyone seemed to be crowded in the living area of the house.

Luckily, it was a fairly large living area.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a less crowded area and we watched the guests dance.

"That's just crazy," I said, pointing towards a girl with silver-blonde hair.

She was wearing a short, bright red crop top and tight black leather pants and her dancing was something I'd never seen before.

She was dancing around some guy, running her hands along his chest and through his hair as she circled him.

After a moment, I realized it was Lauren Mallory.

"It is," Jacob replied, resting his chin on my shoulder.

The song came to an end and Lauren moved away.

The guy was just staring back at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

She turned away from the guy and started walking away, swinging her hips.

I quickly grabbed Jacob's hand and moved away when I realized she was walking in our direction.

"Bella! I can't believe we've graduated! Can you believe it? This is awesome! Now we're free! I mean, we can do whatever! I -" I heard Jessica shouting over the music.

I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Slow down Jess; yes, I can believe I've graduated. I'm glad in a way but then again, I'm not," I sighed as I glanced at Jacob.

"Oh, Jacob's still in school right?"

"Yeah, but he'll finish next year so."

"What do you want to do now that school's over for us? I want to be a star! Maybe Edward Cullen will finally notice me and my potential. Oh! We can be famous together and do romance movies!"

I flinched at Edward's name.

I was Jacob's imprint; his soul mate so was it wrong to miss Edward?

Even if I only missed him slightly?

His name also caused a small amount of rage to bubble to the front of my mind.

"Please Jessica, don't talk about him. I don't really care that you have a giant crush on him but he's not here and you may never see him again. You have Mike so just get over it," I sighed, walking further into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked as I pulled him towards the far corner of the living area.

"You weren't listening?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"No, it's wrong to eavesdrop on others conversations. Plus, I was only focusing on the angel in front of me," he said as his warm hand brushed my cheek.

"She brought up... Cullen," I spat the name out like it was poison.

I heard a low growl come from Jacob's chest as his arms wound around my waist.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't come near you ever again."

"I know that."

I relaxed and glanced at the food on a nearby table.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"When am I not?" Jacob laughed in reply as pulled me towards the table and grabbed a handful of chips.

I shook my head and picked up a plastic cup.

I poured myself some soda and turned to find Jacob right behind me.

Taken by surprise, I jumped backwards and spilled my drink on the carpet.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll clean it up later," I heard Eric say.

I spun around to find him stumbling slightly.

"Seriously Eric, it's been what? An hour or so since this party started and you're already stumbling around?"

"So, it's a party, I'm getting drunk. Enough said," he replied, turning around.

I shook my head again and turned back to Jacob.

"Don't tell me you have alcohol too," I sighed as I noticed the cup in his hand.

"I'm not going to have much and I'm not the one driving."

I narrowed my eyes slightly but ignored him before going to find Angela.

I found her sitting on one of the sofa's with Ben by her side.

"Hey guys, great party huh?"

"It's alright. The guys seem to be into the alcohol though," Angela said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not," Ben replied.

"I know that," Angela rolled her eyes as she spoke.

I sat with her for a while.

In all truth, parties weren't really my thing.

I was the kind of girl that sat back and just watched things.

Every now and again Angela and I would get and dance to the music.

Well, Angela would dance and I would just awkwardly move around the floor.

As I sat down for the third time I glanced up at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was already midnight.

"Wow, time has really gone by fast," I said as Angela sat on the other end of the sofa.

"It has," she replied as she glanced up at the clock. "Hey, there's Jacob."

I turned to look at the crowd and sure enough, Jacob was striding over to me with a smirk on his face.

I went to stand up but he shook his head. "Stay there."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Now Eric," Jacob shouted over the blaring music.

The song abruptly came to a stop and the crowd groaned.

"What the hell man?" I heard a guy shout.

"I was just getting into that!" Jessica shouted as well.

"Don't worry people, we have a show over there by the sofas if you wish to watch," he called out, slurring his words slightly.

"You're not going to make me dance, dancing with Angela was awkward enough as it is," I said, shaking my head.

"You don't have to move, all you have to do is stay there," he replied, keeping the smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and as I looked up at him properly, I saw his coffee-brown eyes were full of mischief.

"Jake..."

Before I could finish talking, a new song blared through the speakers and echoed off the walls.

People began staring and before I knew it, Jacob was taking his shirt off and swinging his hips.

"Oh god! Jacob no! I don't want a lap dance! No!" I shouted as he moved closer.

He just chuckled and moved closer, sinking down so he was resting just above my legs.

His lips brushed mine and he continued to dance.

He put his shirt behind my neck and moved closer to me.

I turned my head to the side and squealed.

When he moved away sighed but screamed when he continued his lap dance.

Most of the guests were laughing now and my cheeks flushed bright red.

The song finally ended and the room erupted with cheers.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he did that," Angela said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Neither can I. I'm getting tired so I'm going head home," I said as I stood up.

I grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him towards the front door.

As we walked past Eric, I reached out to slap the side of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For helping Jacob with that."

"You've got to admit, it was funny," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door with Jacob right behind me.

I opened the passenger door and pushed Jacob slightly before walking around to my side of the car.

As I climbed in I noticed Jacob's stare.

"I can't believe you even thought of doing that!" I half shouted.

"It was funny and it was probably the only chance I would ever get to do something like that."

"I don't care, I told you I didn't want a lap dance and you should've listened."

"You liked it. I know you did. Just admit it," he said with yet another smirk on his perfect lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"I did not."

With that, I started the truck and drove back towards La Push.

When I pulled up outside the faded red house I turned to Jacob.

"Thanks for coming with me to tonight although, as I said earlier, I did not appreciate the lap dance."

"No problem but I know you liked it. Trust me. Think about it, anyway, goodnight," he said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I ignored it as he got out of the truck.

Once he was inside, I drove back towards my house.

As I thought about it, Jacob's words had some truth.

In a way, I did enjoy the lap dance he had given me.

It had come as a surprise but still; I had enjoyed it to a certain extent.

Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do until he graduated.

**A/N: I put that in there for those of you who wanted it. Anyway, if anyone is still out there with me, please leave a review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Since I made you wait a while for the last chapter I decided to give you this as well! It's not the last jump yet but I promise the jumps will slow down after the next chapter... for a little while at least. I'm sorry I didn't write about the year that Jacob was still in high school but I just want to move the story along. Anyway, enough of my A/N, on with the story.**

Chapter 44: Jacob's Graduation

I was sitting at the kitchen table in Emily's house while I waited for Jacob.

"I can't believe he's graduating, it feels like only yesterday that I graduated," I said as I picked up a muffin. "I'm surprised the guys haven't eaten this."

"I know. It's strange but hey, you can't complain."

"You're right there," I said as I took a bite of the muffin.

Moments later, Jacob walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of cut-offs and a white shirt.

In his hand, was a blue robe.

"Aww, why do you get blue? I had to wear a hideous yellow one," I pouted slightly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and used his free hand to pull me from my seat.

"Come on, if I'm late, I don't graduate," he chuckled.

We walked out the front door and as we did I saw Quil and Embry walking towards us.

"Shotgun!" I shouted as Jacob opened the door to his car.

I heard Embry and Quil groan as they climbed into the back seat.

"Hey, I'm older than you. In fact, if I wanted to I could tell Jacob he's not allowed to drive."

Jacob started the engine and started towards the reservation's school.

This was the first time I'd ever seen the school.

It was very much the same as every other school in Washington but then again, it was different.

As we walked through the gate I turned to Jacob.

"Put your robe on."

"Fine," he sighed but he face held a smile.

"Are you glad you're graduating?" I asked.

"Yeah, it means I'll have more time with you."

I blushed slightly and looked away as I brushed part of my hair from my face.

"Well, you'd better get going. I'll meet you after the ceremony."

"You sure will," he said as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I glanced up and placed a small kiss on his lips before we walked through the doors to the assembly area.

He let go of my hand and I noticed Billy with Sue and Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"I came to see Jacob graduate," he said.

"Okay," I said and turned to find a seat.

The principle of the school began reading the names out and when he got to Jacob's I jumped out of my seat cheered as loud as I could.

I saw the smile plastered on Jacob's face and when he turned and saw me his smile seemed to widen.

After a while the principle announced the graduating class and all the students threw their caps in the air.

As soon as the cheering calmed down I pushed my way through the crowd and tried to find Jacob.

I soon felt his arms around my waist and I smiled.

"Congratulations," I said as I turned around.

I reached up and pressed my lips to his.

At first, the kiss was slow and sweet but it quickly changed to a kiss filled with passion.

I gripped the roots of his short hair as he rested his hands on my hips.

I heard someone clear their throat and I abruptly broke the kiss.

When I turned around I saw Billy rolling towards us with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations son. Any plans for the future?"

"Thanks Dad and right now, I just plan on spending some quality time with Bella."

Billy's bright smile widened and he turned to look at me before his eyes focused on Jacob once again.

"You realize if you want a future with her you'll have to be able to support her."

"I know that Dad. I'm thinking, emphasis on the word thinking, about opening my own garage here in La Push. I mean seriously, who wants to travel all the way to Port Angeles or Seattle to get their car fixed?"

Billy shrugged and congratulated Jacob again before he went to find Sue and Charlie.

Eventually, they found us and congratulated Jacob.

"It's getting a little crowded," I said as people continued to surround the graduates.

"I agree, let's go outside," Jacob replied as he grabbed my hand and began leading me through the crowd.

We finally made it to the door and I stepped outside.

"Much better," I sighed.

"The sun's out," Jacob said.

Sure enough, it was.

The outdoor part of the cafeteria was filled with golden sunlight.

I smiled and leaned back against Jacob.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I closed my eyes.

Moments later I heard Embry's voice.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there all day or are we going back to Emily's for food?" he asked.

Quil laughed from his side.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled Jacob towards his car.

As we pulled out I noticed another car two cars behind us with the other members of the pack.

"Congratulations graduates!" Emily laughed as everyone walked into the house.

"Food!" Quil and Embry cheered as they rushed towards the table.

Jacob gave me a smile before dropping my hand and joining his friends at the table.

"Wolves," Emily and I muttered.

"So are they having some kind of party or what?" I asked.

"No, they normally do whatever they want after they graduate. It normally just consists of spending time with their imprints, if they have an imprint that is or they just act like idiots outside. There is really no order with these guys."

I laughed but kept my eyes on Jacob.

"Let's go outside!" Collin, one of the younger wolves shouted as he stuffed another one of Emily's muffins in his mouth.

The other wolves cheered and followed him out the back door.

"This is going to be fun," Emily muttered as she walked towards the door.

I followed and leaned against the wall outside.

The boys began tackling each other and before I knew it, they had broken into a water fight.

I noticed Jacob stalking towards me and I quickly tried to move.

"You're not going anywhere," he laughed as he caught my wrist.

He threw me over his shoulder and walked back out to the yard.

When he placed me on my feet I was only dry for a few seconds.

I turned around just as Embry dumped a bucket of water on my head.

I scowled at him before glaring at Jacob.

After I had been shot with a water gun I decided to join in.

I grabbed a water gun that had been left on the ground and began shooting the wolves.

A few acted surprised at first but the game was back in action moments later.

I had to admit, this was better than my graduation.

After a while, Emily told everyone to stop and with reluctance, the water guns and buckets were put away.

"That was awesome. I didn't expect you to join in," Jacob said as he wrapped me in an embrace.

I smiled up at him and slowly, his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Review please people! They make me happy!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 45: Surprise

It had been a few months since Jacob's graduation and so much had happened.

Two new teenagers had phased and both of them were female so Leah was happy that she wasn't the only female wolf.

The patrols had gotten shorter thanks to the lack of vampire presence in the area.

Jacob had taken over his rightful role as Alpha of the pack but he always made time for me.

Finally, Sam and Emily had gotten married and recently returned from their honeymoon in Canada.

"So, do you have any idea what Jacob has planned for tonight?" I asked Emily as she tried to clean up the mess Claire had made on the kitchen floor.

"Maybe, maybe not," she laughed.

A few other members of the pack laughed as they came through the door.

"You may as well stop asking Bella. You'll never get it out of anyone," Embry said.

"But I want to know!" I whined.

I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't help it.

Everyone knew I hated surprises yet no one was going to spill.

"Stop whining. You'll find out later on," Quil laughed as he picked up Claire.

I sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"Cheer up Bella. Trust me, all this waiting will be worth it by the end of tonight," Emily said as she stood up from the kitchen floor.

I just groaned.

I knew Jacob had been planning something for weeks now but he never gave it away.

Whenever I asked about it he just smiled and changed the subject.

"Where is Jacob anyway?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I think he's setting up for tonight," Emily said as she walked over and sat in the chair opposite me.

"Ugh! So I have to wait all day to see him?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I don't know. He'll be here when he finishes whatever he's doing. More than likely, you won't see him until 7pm," Emily said, picking up a muffin from the overflowing plate in the centre of the table.

I sighed and stared out the kitchen window.

I got bored sitting around after five minutes so I got up and went outside.

I paced the Uley's back yard as I tried to erase my boredom.

I soon found myself lying on the damp, slightly muddy ground as I stared up at the dark grey sky.

I had lost track of time while lying on the ground but I soon heard my name being called.

"Bella! Get up!" I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and saw Emily standing at the back door.

As I sat up I felt the rain start to fall.

I quickly got up then and hurried back to the house.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3pm. You fell asleep for about an hour and a half. It was only that Embry saw you sleeping that I came out here," she said.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Well, Jacob hasn't come around yet so you didn't really miss anything apart from Jared breaking one of the video game controllers."

"That would've been interesting I guess but still... I have four hours until I get to see Jake. This isn't fair."

"Come on. Surely there's something we can do around here. The guys have already eaten a heap of food. Why don't you help me make something?"

"Alright," I said as I walked inside.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my hands and as I turned around I saw Emily standing in the doorway.

She tossed a pale blue top and a pair of jeans at me.

"Put these on, I don't really want mud all through my house and you look kinda wet," she said with a laugh as she walked away, closing the door behind her.

I shrugged and changed before walking back down to the kitchen.

I shoved my wet clothes into a plastic bag, washed my hands again and grabbed a spare apron.

Emily and I spent a while just baking different things for the boys.

"I swear their appetite gets worse the longer they've been wolves," I said to Emily as I swatted Embry's hand away from the freshly baked food.

"That, I can honestly agree with. No food! You'll ruin your dinner!" Emily said as she swatted Embry's hand away again.

"Ouch... you didn't have to use the spoon Emily," Embry complained as he walked away, rubbing the back of his hand.

"It stopped you!" Emily called back with a laugh.

She tossed the spoon into the sink and turned to face me.

"Would you mind helping me start dinner?"

"Sure. Jake won't be here for another hour or so," I shrugged.

"Alright."

With that, we started preparing the vegetables and meat for the roast.

"The guys are going to love this. If I can remember correctly, they haven't had this since before Jake graduated," I said.

"I think you're right. Anyway, let's get this in the..." Emily trailed off as her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Em?" I asked, worried.

"Be right back," she mumbled before taking off down the short hallway to the bathroom.

I stared after her for a few seconds before following.

When I arrived at the bathroom, Emily was bent over the toilet.

She lifted her head just as I walked in.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I..." she trailed off again as she vomited.

"Emily?" I heard Sam's voice echo through the house.

"In the bathroom!" Emily called back.

Sam was in the bathroom in seconds.

As he appeared, Emily stood up and flushed the toilet before walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth out and wash her hands.

"What... are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Emily replied before turning to me. "Would you mind putting the roast in the oven?"

"No, it's fine," I said as I walked back down the hall.

I put the roast in the oven before I took my apron off.

I hung it back up on the hook before walking into the living area.

"I don't have anything!" Embry exclaimed, shoving a piece of muffin into his mouth.

I just shook my head threw a nearby cushion at him.

"What's up with Emily?" Alyssa, one of the new wolves asked.

"She just wasn't feeling well," I said.

She hadn't told me what was wrong but I knew she didn't feel well.

Emily and Sam walked out a few minutes later.

Emily smiled slightly at me and as she sat down on the sofa her smile didn't seem to disappear.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked after a few minutes.

Her constant smile was just a little strange at the moment.

"Well... I can't say yet but I'm hoping. It's not certain so I'm not going to say anything," Emily said, forcing the smile off her face.

I raised an eyebrow before shaking it off.

"Oh! Jake will be here soon!" Emily exclaimed after a moment.

I glanced up at the clock.

She was right. Jake would be here in less than half an hour.

She stood up but seemed to fall back to the sofa.

"Emily?" I asked.

"I'm fine but I don't think I should get up. In my wardrobe there's a black garment bag. Go get changed," she said to me.

I was about to protest but the look on her face told me not to.

I turned and walked up the hall to Sam and Emily's room.

I shut the door behind me before I walked over to the wardrobe.

Opening the door, I saw the black garment bag and pulled it out before walking back to the bed and opening the bag.

Inside was a black, off-the-shoulder dress with small white polka dots and a black jacket.

It was simple yet elegant at the same time.

Just looking at it had me wondering what Jacob had planned for tonight.

I changed into the dress, pulled the jacket on over it and put the clothes Emily had given me into the hamper.

I walked back out to the living area and Emily smiled again.

"You look great!" she exclaimed.

"But you can't wear those shoes, they ruin the whole outfit," Alyssa said, looking at my worn out grey sneakers.

"Agreed. I know you're probably going to object to this but we bought you a pair of shoes to go with the dress. Even if you only wear the shoes once," Emily said before standing up slowly.

She walked over to the cupboard by the far wall of the living area, opened one of the doors and pulled out a box.

She turned around, walked back and handed the box to me before sitting back on the sofa.

I opened the box and found a pair of black flats.

"I wish you didn't do this," I said but changed my shoes anyway.

I shoved my old sneakers into the bag with my clothes and walked back to the living area.

"Hair and make-up!" Alyssa exclaimed, dragging me back to the bathroom. On her way, she grabbed a chair from the table.

"Shouldn't you have done that before I changed?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably but you're not having a lot of make-up so I don't think it matters," she replied as I sat down.

She applied eye shadow and lip gloss before she started on my hair.

Once she finished I looked in the mirror.

She had applied black eye shadow and a pale pink lip gloss.

My hair was loose and wavy; over all, I looked pretty natural apart from the black eye shadow.

Just as I walked back into the living area, the front door opened and Jacob walked in.

He wore a pair of dark jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Wow, you look great Bella," he said with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, with a smile as wide as his.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall," I said, walking over and taking his hand.

As the front door closed behind us I heard some of the girls squealing before the guys laughed.

I also noticed it had stopped raining.

"What are you doing tonight that's got everyone, mainly the girls, so excited?" I asked as we started driving down the street.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to wait," he chuckled.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the parking lot near first beach.

Jacob opened my door and took my hand was we walked down the sandy beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Just over here," he replied.

A few seconds later, his hand covered my eyes and stopped walking.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, just walk," Jacob said.

Hesitantly, I started walking forward and soon enough, Jacob wrapped and arm around my waist, telling me to stop.

He moved his hand and I took in the sight before me.

There was a table covered with crisp white table cloth. In the centre was a bouquet of roses and candles sat in the corners, lighting the table.

Words couldn't really describe how romantic it looked.

"Come on," Jacob said as he led me over to the table.

I sat down on one side of the table and Jacob sat opposite me.

"How long has the food been here?" I asked.

"I had Olivia bring the food out about five minutes after I left so it's only been here a few minutes," Jacob said.

"Olivia, she's the newest wolf right?"

"Yes," Jacob replied.

Jacob and I started eating and throughout our meal we laughed and talked.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

I glanced over at him. "What?" I asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," I said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Emily. She was sick earlier."

"She'll be fine," Jacob assured me.

I smiled and took his hand as we walked down the beach.

"So... Bella, you know I love you right?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Of course. You love me as much as I love you," I said.

"Well then, this shouldn't be a surprise," he said.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me.

His beautiful coffee-brown eyes locked with mine for a moment before he took a breath.

He got down on one knee and reached into his back pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I first lay eyes on you I fell in love and I knew I would love you for as long as I would live. I knew I would love you even once I was gone. I promise to always stay faithful to you and I will always support you and your decisions. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is Bella, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the satin covered box.

**A/N: The end of chapter 45! Sorry... had to put the cliff hanger! What will Bella say and what's up with Emily? Can I get 5 reviews on this chapter? I know it's been anticipated for a long while! BTW, if anyone is interested in adopting my story JULIANA, please let me know. I will get back to you. Review please! **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: 11 reviews last chapter! So happy!**

Chapter 46: Surprise – Part 2

Inside the box, the ring glistened as the moonlight broke through the clouds.

The band of the ring was made of white-gold and set on top of the ring was a sapphire with a diamond on both sides.

I felt the tears in my eyes as my hand covered my mouth.

I took a shaky breath and looked straight at Jacob's coffee-brown eyes.

"Yes. Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him, causing him to fall backwards.

I heard him sigh beneath me and I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him again.

He smiled and lifted my left hand to put the ring on my third finger.

I smiled wider as I looked at it.

My eyes flickered to Jacob and the next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against his.

I deepened the kiss as my fingers traced patterns on his chest.

Reluctantly, I pulled away for air.

Jacob's hands brushed my hair from my face as he pulled us into a sitting position.

"Well, future Mrs Black, shall we tell the others our news?" he asked, a warm, bright smile gracing his face.

"I guess," I said as I once again pressed my lips to his.

This time, the kiss was sweet and gentle.

I crawled off Jacob's lap and as he stood up, he reached out.

I automatically took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

Hand in hand, we walked back up the beach and to the car.

"Watch out for the log," Jacob said as he lifted me up before placing my back on my feet.

I turned my head slightly and saw the shadow of a log behind us.

"I'm glad you can see properly right now otherwise I'd probably end up in the ER," I said.

"That's probably true but I wouldn't let that happen. I'd take the fall for you," Jacob said.

I smiled and laughed slightly.

He opened my door and I climbed into the car.

As the door shut, I missed his warm hand in mine.

His door opened only seconds later and he sat down.

After starting the engine and pulling out of the car park, I felt his hand wrap around mine.

"I'm glad you said yes. If you said no, I think I would've run away and hidden in embarrassment and pain," Jacob said, his fingers playing with my ring.

"I couldn't ever say no to you. If I did, I would've hated myself immediately. Just a question, how did you afford this ring? It looks so expensive," I said as I glanced down at the ring.

"I didn't buy it. It... it was my Mom's. Dad said I could use it when I propose to a girl but only if she was the one. I had to know I would want to spend forever with her," he said.

I was sad that I never really got to know Sarah.

She had been an amazing mother to Jacob and without her; I wouldn't have the man of my dreams.

I only knew a little bit about her thanks to the time I spent with Jacob when I visited Charlie.

I had only been a child then though and I never thought about getting to know Sarah.

"How did Billy afford this then?" I asked.

"Well, he knew he would marry my Mom the minute he saw her. He wasn't a wolf so he did get the chance to imprint but he knew she was the one for him. He started saving from that very first day they started going out and when the time came for him to propose, he had enough money to buy that," Jacob explained.

"That's sweet. I'm glad you gave me this. It means the world to me you know?"

"How so?"

"Well, it means you trust that I won't lose it. It also means I have a part of your Mom. I never really knew her, not properly and I'm glad that I have this, she'll always be a part of me, of us," I said.

I noticed a single tear fall down Jacob's cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry," I said, starting to panic slightly.

"It's alright Bella. I'm not crying out of sadness. What you said was sweet and I'm sure Mom would be happy to know how you feel. I'm glad you feel the way you do," he said as we pulled into the small driveway in front of the Uley's house.

The porch lights were on and as we walked up, we could hear voices inside but they sounded worried.

Jacob knocked twice before opening the front door.

Embry, Quil, Claire, Brady, Alyssa and Collin were all in the living area, each of them wearing a worried expression.

Claire had tears falling down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"What's going on? Where's Sam and Emily?" I asked.

Claire just seemed to cry harder.

"Sam had to take her around to the doctor. Her sickness seemed to get worse and Sam, as usual, was over reacting and had to take every precaution just to make sure Emily was alright," Brady said.

"It was that bad?" Jacob asked.

"Yup," Quil said as he tried to calm Claire down.

"Do you want to tell them now or do you want to wait for Sam and Emily to get back?" Jacob asked me.

I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Well, it would be nice to tell them as a group but we could always tell them when they get back, I mean, the others will probably notice before Sam and Emily return," I said.

"That is true. Do you want to say it?"

I just rolled my eyes.

I took a breath and turned to face the others.

I noticed they were all staring at me, waiting.

"Jacob proposed... and I said yes," I smiled, pulling my left hand out of Jacob's to show off the ring.

Alyssa ran forwards and grabbed my left hand.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! When's the wedding?" she asked.

"I don't know... Jacob and I still need to work that out. We literally got engaged about 15 minutes ago," I said.

"True," Alyssa said before skipping off to help Quil with Claire.

Suddenly, the phone rang, causing me to jump.

Embry walked over and picked it up.

"Uley residence, Embry speaking," he said.

I could hear a muffled voice on the other end but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Are you serious?" Embry asked.

He was quite for a moment.

"But-"

Silence.

"Fine. Alright, I won't, bye," he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Sam. I can't say any more," he said as he sat on the sofa.

"Why not?" Quil asked.

"He told me not to. They'll be back in the morning. As for the rest of us, Sam said we can either go home or crash here for the night, as long as we don't break anything."

The pack muttered different things but a few moments later, they had all decided to stay at the Uley's house.

The soon spread out and found different places to sleep.

I walked up to the guest room with Jacob and when I saw no one in there, I decided that would be where I was spending the night.

I found the t-shirt and sweat pants I kept here just in case, took a shower, changed and got into bed.

Jacob climbed on top of the covers and ran his hand through my hair.

"Goodnight, future Mrs Black," he said.

"Goodnight Jacob," I replied before letting sleep take over me.

When I woke up, the sun was shining in through the open window and Jacob was snoring behind me.

I carefully stood up and walked out of the room.

On my way, I almost tripped over Embry.

I scowled at his sleeping form before I kicked his arm.

"Hey, what's with sleeping in the hall?" I asked.

He groaned and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Sam said we could sleep anywhere. I'm sure the hall counts as anywhere."

"I think he was talking about the living room floor, the sofas and one of the two guest rooms. Not the hall."

"Hey, at least I didn't try to sleep on the roof like Brady did," he said, sitting up.

"He did what?" I asked.

"He tried to but he ended up falling off. He's sleeping on the floor in the kitchen I think."

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

Brady and most of the others were sitting around the dining room table.

"Where are Quil and Claire?" I asked.

"One of the guest rooms," Alyssa answered.

"Ah... and what's this I hear about you trying to sleep on the roof?" I asked Brady, leaning over his shoulder.

"I thought it would be funny," he said. It sounded more like a question though.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

By the time I finished, everyone, including Jacob, Quil and Claire, had joined us in the kitchen and dining area.

After breakfast was made and finished, I heard a car pull up in the driveway and moments later, Sam and Emily walked through the front door, both wearing huge smiles.

"Aunt Emily! Uncle Sam!" Claire cheered.

"Hey Claire," Emily said.

She looked tired but her smile still made her glow.

Emily sat down in one of the empty chairs and Sam stood behind her.

"So, Embry said he can't tell us anything about last night but apparently you told him something. What was it?" Alyssa asked Sam.

"We'll tell you in a minute. Is there anything else we should know? What happened here last night?"

"I tried to sleep on the roof!" Brady exclaimed.

"Bella kicked me," Embry muttered.

"You were sleeping in the hall," I said.

"Didn't mean you had to kick me," Embry replied.

"Enough," Emily said.

"Bella said yes," Jacob smiled.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Emily said, smiling wider.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Congratulations, both of you."

"So, what's your news?" I asked.

Emily looked up at Sam before turning to face as many members of the pack as she could.

"I'm pregnant," Emily said, smiling as wide as her face would allow.

**A/N: Who guessed it? I know a few of you did. Gamergirl227, Gothic-Angel342, wood-morning and Lovetwilight, you all guessed correctly! Now, what will it be? A girl? A boy? Twins? I don't know. I need help! All ideas are welcome. There will also be a poll regarding this problem on my profile. I need answers before I can start writing the next chapter. Can I get 5 reviews? Please?**


End file.
